


ESCLAVO DE TUS OJOS

by Serena4



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Esta es una historia acerca de un matrimonio de conveniencia, un contrato arreglado por dos Reyes poderosos para unir a sus pueblos... dos mundos tradicionalmente enemigos cuyos Soberanos colocan sus esperanzas en el entendimiento de sus hijos en la cama y en traer hijos al mundo.Esta es una historia de Thor y Loki, Príncipes de sus mundos, al servicio de sus padres y de sus tradiciones.  Una historia de amor...¿De amor?Thorki





	1. NOCHE SIN ESCAPE

Y el gran día llegó… el día del compromiso. El evento planeado desde cientos de años atrás. Ciertamente que los novios eran niños todavía, la encantadora edad indicada para ser comprometidos en matrimonio… además, dos poderosos reinos se unirían a través de sus hijos, multiplicando su importancia política, militar y comercial. Por un lado, Asgard, la ciudad dorada, la morada de los Dioses, con toda su belleza y abundancia… y por otro, Jötunheim, los estoicos Jötnar, habitantes de los hielos eternos, guerreros y estrategas, dueños de grandes yacimientos de uru en sus subsuelos… Odín y Laufey habían calculado que si unían sus familias con un matrimonio de conveniencia, sus ancestrales diferencias se verían borradas y una era de crecimiento y prosperidad iniciaría para sus pueblos.

-Te ves muy guapo- murmuró la Reina Frigga, orgullosa de la apostura del Príncipe heredero, el primogénito de Odín, mientras las asistentes daban los últimos toques a la blanca capa que adornaba su traje, todo blanco también, con adornos de oro- Sin duda vas a causar una buena impresión a los Soberanos de Jötunheim…

-Madre… yo no quiero casarme… tengo doce años… quiero ir a la academia, prepararme con los Einherjar y quiero ir a la guerra, ganar gloria y honor en las batallas… mis amigos no están casados… no me gusta la idea de casarme con alguien que no conozco además...

-Thor, querido de mi corazón- explicó Frigga con la misma paciencia de siempre, repitiendo sus palabras por décima ocasión- Eres el heredero, has sido educado para este momento, tu matrimonio es un pacto que conviene a dos reinos poderosos. Tu consorte es adecuado a ti… a tu edad, a tus necesidades… ha sido educado también tan solo para estar a tu altura, para complacerte… y ya lo sabes, esta noche es solo el compromiso, pero el matrimonio se consumará cuando tú cumplas dieciséis y él quince… no antes.

Thor hizo un ademán de conformidad, aunque no le gustara, cumpliría, porque había sido criado para cumplir la voluntad de su padre sin oponer resistencia, porque todo su futuro estaba ya cuidadosamente planeado, desde su nacimiento, su matrimonio, hasta el día de su coronación… todo estaba dentro de un bien cuidado plan… pero, no pudo evitar dejar caer la gran duda de su alma.

-¿Cómo vamos a tener hijos si la descendencia de los Reyes de Jötunheim solo son varones? Jötunheim no tiene hembras dentro de la casa real.

***

-Satisfactorio, muy satisfactorio… Odín será muy quisquilloso, pero su Príncipe no podrá ponerle una sola objeción a su futuro consorte- murmuró Laufey, caminando y revisando el aspecto de su hijo menor.

-Tenemos un hijo hermoso, inteligente y fértil según las Nornas… espero que muy pronto le dé hijos al Príncipe Thor y de esa forma, su matrimonio sea consolidado. Es la oportunidad de obtener ventajas de los Asgardianos, imagina, esposo mío… nuestro pueblo puede tener alimentos frescos y no solo carne congelada… mira esta abundancia… mira estos frutos que huelen a miel, mira sus colores, aspira sus aromas… cuando nuestras familias se unan, el puente del arcoíris se usará para llevar suministros a nuestro mundo… será cosa de instantes, no de semanas viajando por el espacio de Yggdrasil. Loki, has sido muy bendecido al comprometerte esta noche, cuida lo que hoy obtienes y tendrás una vida muy buena, diferente a la de tus hermanos, diferente a la de todos en Jötunheim.

-Eres nuestra esperanza… dentro de cinco años, este compromiso se volverá realidad, cuidaremos tu educación, tu honor, y continuarás preparándote para agradar y enamorar a tu futuro marido… trabaja en eso, Loki. Asegúrate de volverlo loco, de tenerlo siempre a tus pies y que sus ojos no se desvíen hacia nadie más. Tu marido debe ser tuyo siempre, no lo compartas, para que tu poder sobre él y los beneficios que atraigas a tu pueblo sean todo lo que soñamos alguna vez.

Loki se inclinó ante sus padres… y Farbauti cerró los broches de los adornos de oro que sujetaban la larga y negra cabellera trenzada del vástago elegido, una asistente enviada por la Reina Frigga, colocó pequeñas flores blancas que resaltaban todavía más el atractivo de su cabello de azabache, su piel de tono celeste, los tatuajes vivos que delataban su linaje y el brillo incandescente de sus ojos de fuego enmarcaban un rostro de rasgos finos… no era tan alto o tan fuerte como su raza lo exigía… pero compensaba su falta de fuerza con una astucia superior.

-Tu madre verdadera estaría muy orgullosa- dijo Farbauti, besando su frente.

-Yo te considero mi única madre…- respondió Loki con sinceridad. Sabía que parte de su aspecto y su poder lo debía a su madre, de raza Vanir, y que ella lo había abandonado al nacer- Y te amo y te respeto… pondré lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir mi destino… por mucho que me disguste, te sentirás orgullosa de mí.

***

Su mirada era de rubí, su andar… etéreo… tal y como su madre le había dicho, Loki fue educado para agradarle, para satisfacerle, todos los días, desde que vió la primera luz y después de que las Nornas dictaran que su naturaleza cambiaformas le daba la capacidad de ser fértil y de dar hijos, el más pequeño de los hijos de Laufey recibió lecciones. Loki sabía conversar para Thor, Loki sabía danzar para Thor, Loki sabía prepararle el desayuno, el baño y por supuesto, cuando su pubertad llegara, le serían revelados los secretos de la cama… así, procuraría enamorar a su futuro marido.

-Me imaginé casado con una giganta voluptuosa y generosa, hasta que me enteré que tendré un novio y no una novia. Entonces comencé a pensar que sería un muchacho fuerte y guapo…- se quejó el rubio adolescente, cuyas hormonas ya habían despertado y que no disimulaba la decepción que sentía al ver a su prometido- Pero el Príncipe de los Gigantes es tan bajo… y flaco…

-Pero no es feo… no se parece mucho a otros de su raza. Si tú deseas, el Rey Laufey hará que coma mejor… será más fuerte y grande para la noche de bodas.

-No, madre… la verdad es que si tengo que casarme con ese flacucho, entonces permitiré que al conocerlo mejor, sean sus artes las que me gusten… no solo su aspecto. Si no es inteligente, si no sabe entretenerme, si no me da hijos satisfactorios… entonces quizá lo devuelva a sus padres y yo me buscaré una pareja a mi entero placer.

***

-Ahora quedan prometidos… uno para el otro, hoy una ilusión, mañana un solo cuerpo, una sola carne, sangre con sangre, latidos con latidos de un solo corazón…- declaró el Shamán, atando con un pañuelo de seda blanca las manos entrelazadas de los dos Reyes y padres de los novios- La palabra de un guerrero vale por un contrato, y hoy, dos nobles Reyes han comprometido a sus hijos… que las vidas que hoy se unen sean largas y fecundas, que muchos hijos vengan, que mucha felicidad se multiplique por tres en cada ocasión que el amor anide detrás de las puertas de la alcoba nupcial.

La ceremonia terminó. Desde ese instante, Thor y Loki quedaban unidos… al cumplir Loki su mayoría, es decir, a los quince años, la boda se consumaría y serían esposos. Para eso faltaban menos de cinco años, dejarían de ser adolescentes, serían hombres y darían inicio a su propia familia, uniendo dos reinos poderosos, para beneplácito de los Nueve Mundos.

-Thor… acércate…- solicitó Odín, extendiendo su diestra hasta su hijo, del que se sentía orgulloso- Trae el obsequio para tu prometido…

El rubio muchacho obedeció. Llevaba entre sus manos un estuche de madera labrada, cuajado de piedras preciosas. Lo ofreció al joven Jötunn con una sonrisa animada en su rostro. El Rey Laufey empujó hacia adelante a su vástago y lo animó a recibir el estuche.

-Ábrelo, Loki… mira el obsequio de tu novio.

El estuche se abrió, dejando ver un exquisito y pesado pectoral de oro macizo. El oro gustaba mucho a los Gigantes de hielo, así que el regalo era un halago muy grande. Loki mismo estaba muy adornado con joyas de oro, desde sus pies, hasta su cabello, y los incipientes cuernos que sobresalían ya de su rostro anguloso y armonioso.

-Nunca es suficiente oro para la pareja… a los Jötnar nos agrada lucir bien. Es un obsequio bienvenido- declaró Laufey, satisfecho con lo que veía- ¡Por la sangre de Ymir! ¡Es una joya digna de mi hijo!

-Y a los Asgardianos nos agrada ver a nuestros consortes muy bonitos, con muchas joyas… Sin duda, Loki tendrá los mejores obsequios, mucho oro, muchos diamantes... será siempre el esposo más envidiado de los Nueve Mundos- agregó Odín.

El brindis de celebración comenzó… toda aquella ceremonia, lujos y aires de fiesta complacían a los mayores, los principales involucrados se sentían un poco desplazados. Bien se notaba que solo eran parte de los juegos políticos de los gobiernos que encabezaban sus padres y en realidad no les interesaba demasiado si congeniaban o si sus caracteres chocaban entre sí.

-En la terraza podemos hablar- dijo Thor, llevando de la mano a su prometido- Si vamos a casarnos, tenemos que conocernos, Loki de Jötunheim… ven a sentarte sobre la baranda… quiero conocerte un poco más…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres conocerme? Si yo no fuera yo… si tuviera otra forma, si me gustaran cosas diferentes a las que me gustan… igual tendrías que aceptarme, Príncipe, porque mis gustos se quedarán ocultos, siempre diré lo que a ti te agrade, no lo que me agrade a mí… nadie contradice el mandato de un Rey, menos el de dos… Seremos esposos sin importar como somos.

-Pero yo quiero saber qué le gusta a Loki… serás mi esposo, no mi esclavo… si nos gustamos, entonces estaremos juntos con agrado y no por obligación, mi padre dice que uno se casa por conveniencia y mi madre dice que el amor llega con el tiempo, pero ¿Qué tal si nos llega antes de estar juntos?… ven ahora y cuéntame… háblame de ti…

El joven Jötunn sonrió… le parecía un buen augurio que el rubio Aesir se preocupara de esa forma por él.

-Me gusta que mi novio piense por sí mismo… que no solo quiera escuchar elogios, sino que pueda ganárselos… Me llena de un orgullo extraño, de algo que nunca antes había sentido… saber que te importo más allá del contrato...

Los dos jovencitos rieron divertidos. El carácter extrovertido del rubio, la forma en que contaba sus primeras aventuras con los famosos guerreros Einherjar, sus sueños de dominar su poder que era la tormenta y el rayo, resultaron muy entretenidos para el menor de los novios. Thor era además, muy guapo, su blanca piel, su cabello solar, trenzado con correas de cuero como si fuera un muchacho del pueblo y no el heredero al trono, sus hombros anchos ya para su edad… el Príncipe de Asgard era famoso por romper corazones a lo largo y ancho de los mundos del Yggdrasil, por vez primera, Loki pensó que era afortunado de ser comprometido con él.

-¿Y te gusta montar a caballo, Loki?

-¿Qué es un caballo? ¿Son como los bilgesnipes? Yo puedo montar un cachorro de bilgesnipe… en Jötunheim, corremos competencias subiendo o bajando la montaña blanca, cuando las nieves retroceden en verano y el hielo se retira a lo más alto… cuando la tundra se llena de esa hierba tierna que deben comer los animales para no morir… cuando bajan las manadas, atrapamos a los cachorros y hacemos competencias… luego los liberamos, porque deben comer… y crecer… porque su carne es nuestro alimento.

-¿Montas esos animales?- exclamó Thor, sorprendido- ¡Son enormes y salvajes! Yo nunca he visto un cachorro, solo a los grandes que ya han sido cazados. Y no me imagino lo que es montar uno… se necesita mucha fuerza.

-También se necesita destreza, no solo la fuerza, pero son más pequeños y adorables que los adultos… los atraes con las flores blancas de la hierba, les gustan mucho y los vuelve dóciles mientras las comen… les colocas un arnés y los montas, te sujetas muy fuerte del pelo del lomo y aprietas las piernas a los costados, porque primero pelearán para derribarte, pero si logras mantenerte… entonces vas a las competencias. Cuando ganas, obtienes buena fama entre los guerreros…

-¡Quiero hacer eso! ¡Quiero montarlos y demostrar que puedo ganar esas competencias! ¿Cuántas competencias ha ganado mi futuro consorte? Si voy a estar orgulloso de él, quiero que Loki también se sienta orgulloso de mí…

Frigga y Farbauti, las dos reinas y madres, atestiguaban el inicio de aquella relación… ingenua, inocente, prometedora… observaban a sus hijos a través de la fina cortina de la terraza. Igual eran dos niños todavía, planeando travesuras, pero quizá en pocos años, si todo salía bien… los dos probarían las mieles de la pasión. Con sus corazones maternales llenos de ternura, observaron como Thor le robaba un casto beso al pequeño pelinegro… una caricia rápida, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Thor quiso probar a dar ese primer beso antes de regresar a la reunión con los mayores… y Loki se sonrojó intensamente, aun sobre su piel de tono celeste, sus mejillas se animaron con un tono rosa que le encantó al joven Aesir.

***

-La paz fue solo una ilusión, un sueño que no pudimos concretar… ahora que los Jötnar han roto las treguas, ahora que han traicionado su palabra, que se han roto los juramentos… no toleraremos que ataquen a nuestros aliados, Asgard se declara en guerra también… y mis ejércitos se prepararán para salir rumbo a Vanaheim y proteger a Freyj y a Freyja, los regentes, que son nuestra familia… Es mi Decreto Real que toda relación de amistad, comercial o política con el pueblo Jötnar queda de inmediato sin efectos, se les declara enemigos mortales y se les combatirá hasta el exterminio… ¡Que lo eterno los perdone, porque yo no tendré piedad!

El único pensamiento de Thor al escuchar que su mundo estaba en guerra con los Gigantes, fue el de su joven prometido… se habían visto por última vez dos años atrás, en una visita de cortesía que Odín hizo al mundo de los hielos eternos, y fue la ocasión en que el rubio le llevara de regalo dulces y frutas frescas, todas conservadas en arcones que impedían su congelación… los arcones, por supuesto, estaban decorados con láminas de oro… porque sin importar cuan deliciosa fuera la fruta fresca, el pan recién horneado y otras exquisiteces que rara vez se veían en Jötunheim… no significarían nada ante los ojos de su futuro suegro si no se acompañaban de oro.

Pero quedó satisfecho con el costoso obsequio… y él pudo hablar unos minutos con el joven Jötunn, comprobar que había crecido un poco más… que a sus trece años no estaba ya tan flaco o tan débil… que Loki continuaba preparándose para él porque ya tenía su pubertad iniciada… y conocía su destino… “El próximo mes marcharé a Vanaheim para terminar mis estudios en la Academia… pero mi madre me ha enseñado ya todo lo que debo saber para nuestro matrimonio. Te daré hijos, Príncipe Thor. Te daré hijos varones sanos y fuertes, te daré hembras hermosas y también fuertes, porque tu sangre y mi sangre provienen de guerreros, de nobles antepasados que se sentirán orgullosos de los hijos que nazcan en mí gracias a tu semilla… ¿Te sientes contento conmigo?”

¿Contento? Thor había quedado prendado de su prometido, ¿Cómo no sentirse contento con él? No solo Loki estaba educado para ser solamente suyo, sino que lo conocía tan bien, sus gustos, sus sueños personales, que una de sus ilusiones era permitirle tener sus propios espacios dentro de su hogar, dejarlo hacer lo que le interesaba, estudiar, leer, pintar… lo que él quisiera para hacer de él un consorte feliz. Contaba los días y los meses para que cumpliera su mayoría y por fin poder estar juntos… antes de despedirse volvieron a besarse… Loki ya sabía como acariciar con sus labios, como dejarlos lentamente sobre los suyos y apretarlos con dulzura, sabía que pasar su lengua para humedecerlos era un gesto que enloquecía a su prometido, se notaba su inexperiencia, pero reconocía como la Reina Farbauti le había explicado a detalle los secretos de un matrimonio feliz… pero ahora, la guerra llegaba y le quitaba esa oportunidad… faltaban menos de seis meses para consumar la boda, faltaba tan poco… y el destino los estaba apartando…

Ignoró las órdenes del Rey, escapó de los guardias y se escabulló dentro del Observatorio de Heimdall… porque necesitaba ir urgentemente a Vanaheim, hasta la Academia donde sabía que Loki estaba en esos días… con la guerra, su seguridad y su vida corrían peligro… nadie lo protegería, sino al contrario… hijo del enemigo, sería aprehendido en la menor ocasión.

-¿Deseas escapar, Príncipe?- murmuró el Guardián, mirándolo de reojo con sus ojos dorados y recibiendo por respuesta, el gesto silencioso y suplicante del muchacho. 

***

Loki se revolvió en el lugar al que estaba encadenado… sus tobillos sangraban, tenía unas cuantas horas de ser prisionero y todo su ser se esforzaba en vanos intentos de escapar. Su fuerza no era suficiente para arrancar los grilletes de uru negro, el metal que no solo no podía romper, sino que cancelaba sus habilidades mágicas… cuando la puerta se abrió, se impulsó hacia el guardia, esperando alcanzarlo para arrancarle el corazón con las manos… ¡Cómo se atrevían! ¡Era el hijo del Rey Laufey! ¡No podía ser tratado como un animal!

Otro muchacho Jötunn fue arrojado dentro de la celda, sus tobillos sujetados con grilletes y despojado de todas sus joyas, las ropas que lo cubrían y su cabello también fue cortado… no solo se trataba de apresarlos, sino de humillarlos, de someterlos con toda la violencia y abuso a sus personas.

Los ojos de fuego de Loki sacaron un par de rabiosas lágrimas… recordando como su hermosa y negra cabellera fue arrancada a cuchillazos burdos y groseros. Estaba rabioso, quería matar a sus captores… pero tuvo que cambiar su actitud al sorprender la mirada lasciva del oficial al mando. Entonces recordó que también él estaba desnudo, y que se encontraba totalmente a merced de aquellos soldados… se estremeció de pies a cabeza y retrocedió, haciéndose un ovillo para cubrir su magnífica desnudez, la que lamentablemente, despertaba los deseos insanos del oficial al mando.

-Cuando terminemos de apresar a estos pequeños monstruos…- dijo el capitán a su segundo, mientras señalaba a Loki- Quiero que me separes a ese de ahí… llévalo a mi tienda… llévalo esta noche…

-Excelente presa, señor… pero le advierto que se comporta mucho más salvaje que el resto. Si no fuera porque la orden es solo apresarlos y no matarlos, ya le hubiesen cortado el cuello.

-Me gusta domar fierecillas… -rió el militar, alargando el brazo para intentar acariciar el rostro del Jötunn.

Entonces salieron, dejando que las horas pasaran, que el día avanzara lentamente, el haz de luz que se filtraba por una rendija en la ventana clausurada le indicaba a Loki que estaba por llegar la hora de su inmolación… “me mataré antes que permitir que me mancillen… no daré esa vergüenza a mis padres…” fue la determinación que tomó tras mucho pensarlo.

Por eso no opuso resistencia más allá de unos cuantos jaloneos cuando el soldado llegó y abrió sus grilletes, limpió furioso sus lágrimas cuando le fue colocado una especie de collar en su cuello y cadenas en sus cuatro extremidades, de manera que no tuviera movimientos demasiado amplios y no le fuera sencillo intentar escapar.

El oficial se relamió los bigotes cuando lo vió… tomó la cadena y lo llevó hasta un apartado remanso de las corrientes de aguas termales, le indicó que entrara en el agua caliente. Loki se resistió… su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a líquidos a tan altas temperaturas, pero no tuvo opción…

-Eres encantador…- murmuró el Vanir, dejando caer agua sobre su cabeza usando un pequeño cuenco- Lamento que tu cabello fuera cortado… pero se vende muy bien ¿Sabes? Es apreciado por los enanos artesanos para fabricar collares, así que mis hombres tienen permiso de cortarlo y venderlo… Igual que vendieron todas las joyas que llevabas… Volverá a crecer, tu hermoso cabello volverá a crecer y si eres bueno conmigo esta noche, tal vez no te entregue a los Aesir como prisionero de guerra y te quedes a mi lado… te trataré bien… si me haces feliz…

La risa sarcástica de otro de los soldados le recordó al oficial que no estaban solos… entonces, con aires de enfado, dejó solo unos instantes a su presa de esa noche para echar a los guardias… les indicó que esperaran lejos, que no se atrevieran a espiar… escucharan lo que escucharan… a regañadientes, el segundo al mando y otros dos soldados se alejaron, comentando entre ellos por si existía una oportunidad de continuar ellos toda vez que su Capitán saciara sus deseos.

Loki disimuló un ademán de sobresalto cuando vió al intruso escondido entre la maleza… con un gesto, se le indicó que guardara silencio… luego, distinguió el brillo inconfundible de una daga que escondía entre un pequeño arbusto en la orilla del manantial. Ahora tenía un arma a su alcance… le bastaba alargar la mano y si era lo suficientemente veloz, esa daga tendría un buen destino… la garganta del militar o su propia garganta. Luego el hombretón regresó y continuó su ritual de adoración a su joven presa… 

Lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a acercarse… Loki se rehusó a ser besado, pero el oficial, lejos de enfadarse, pareció disfrutar aquello como un pequeño juego y abrió grande su boca para lamer los labios cerrados del Jötunn, y pasearse impúdico por su rostro… bajando al cuello… mientras con una mano sujetaba las cadenas y con la otra deslizaba sus caricias por el pecho juvenil, por su abdomen, con rumbo seguro hacia su centro vital…

-Suelta al Príncipe…- se dejó escuchar una voz ya grave, pero todavía con aires de juventud… el oficial se volvió con premura, sonriendo con burla al toparse de frente con un muchacho rubio, que empuñaba una imponente espada de mango enjoyado- Suéltalo y tal vez te perdone la vida…

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, niño?

-Soy Thor, hijo de Odín… y te ordeno que liberes al Príncipe Laufeyson… la guerra no te da derecho de abusar de los prisioneros… tu castigo será ejemplar…

-Thor… hijo de Odín…- repitió el oficial, alargando su diestra para desenvainar su propia espada, empuñándola en forma amenazadora, al parecer, sin impresionarse demasiado por el título de los dos jovenzuelos presentes- No sería bueno para mi señora Freyja y mi señor Freyj que yo, su mejor Capitán, fuera difamado o peor aún, vencido por un muchacho… ¿No es cierto? Lamentaré mucho la pena del Padre de Todo… pero creo que mediré mi espada con la tuya, porque necesito tu silencio…

-¿Crees n verdad que me puedes derrotar?- retó el rubio al escucharlo- No me conoces, mejor Capitán de los ejércitos Vanir. No me conoces realmente, ni has probado el filo de mi espada… Debes saber que defenderé a Loki con mi vida. ¡Anda, intenta, porque solo lo tendrás si pasas sobre mí!

El oficial y Thor cruzaron espadas, era una cuestión de habilidad más que de fuerza… Thor poseía la primera, pero en la segunda su juventud aun le tenía en desventaja. Igualmente, no pensaba rendirse con facilidad… redobló sus esfuerzos para contener los ataques del militar, se defendía con más o menos éxito, y el coraje se acrecentaba pensando que estaba la vida de su prometido de por medio. El oficial bien pronto se dio cuenta que no sería sencillo someter al voluntarioso muchacho, así que se dejó de medios ataques para emplear sus mejores golpes.

La inexperiencia de Thor le ganaba en el cansancio y en dos o tres cortes que recibió en sus brazos, pero aun así, no dejó de pelear. Sacando fuerza de lo más hondo de su corazón, se negó a hincar una rodilla en tierra, se levantó una y dos y tres veces para contrarrestar los mandobles del capitán.

Los sonidos apagados de la batalla, la risa descontrolada del oficial, que se pronto se veía vencedor y al segundo siguiente parecía a punto de ser traspasado, estaban muy alejados de los gemidos que los otros soldados esperaban escuchar… así pues, una voz entre la espesura lo cuestionó… y el militar los llamó en su auxilio. Iba a acabar ese incidente lo más pronto posible y después pensaría que explicar por la locura del hijo de Odín, interfiriendo en su comisión. Quizá acusaría a Thor de intentar quedarse con el Jötunn y aunque le doliera, tendría que hacerlo desaparecer para no ser delatado… 

-¡Pelea solo conmigo!- le desafió, esperando desarmarlo antes que sus refuerzos llegaran- ¿Necesitas más hombres para pelear con un solo guerrero como yo? ¡Cielos eternos! ¡Si quieres viajar a las constelaciones del Valhalla, te enviaré por mi mano, pero si quieres perder el honor, entonces asesíname junto a tus soldados… porque de otra forma no te librarás de mi furia, ni podrás impedir que mi espada haga justicia…!

Quizá el oficial estaba a punto de responder algo sarcástico o quizá tenía verdadero temor de las represalias que el heredero de Asgard tomaría en su contra… pero su voz no salió de su garganta, a cambio, un río carmesí conformado por su sangre brotó a borbotones… de un limpio tajo… su garganta había sido cortada.

-Loki… ¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Thor, asombrado, mirando caer al oficial retorciéndose en medio de los estertores de la agonía.

-Quiso tomarme por la fuerza y no se lo puedo perdonar, además… esta daga era para su cuello… o para mi corazón si no lograbas derrotarlo… Por eso la dejaste ahí, ¿No es verdad? Por eso... o te cubrías de honor salvando a tu prometido o me facilitarías la muerte si ya era demasiado tarde…

***

Loki apenas parpadeó cuando Thor retiró la daga ensangrentada de su mano… el joven Jötunn no temblaba, lloraba suavemente, pero no parecía mostrar remordimiento alguno ante la muerte del Vanir. Los otros soldados se paralizaron al ver la escena, se prepararon para detener nuevamente al enemigo, al Gigante de hielo, al único culpable ante sus ojos.

-No llores…- le dijo Thor cariñosamente, secando las saladas gotas que se volvían escarcha a la mitad de las mejillas suaves, cruzadas con tatuajes vivos- Defendiste tu honor… defendiste tu vida… yo no puedo sentirme más orgulloso y más enamorado de mi prometido…

Se despojó de su capa, con un gesto lleno de ternura, para cubrir la desnudez del muchacho. Tomó la joya que usaba como hebilla en su cinturón para sujetarla. Loki la observó… era una piedra preciosa con una runa grabada. “Thurisaz… la runa del rayo…” murmuró. “También significa gigante” respondió el rubio, sonriendo. Escoltados por los guardias del malogrado oficial, los dos jóvenes fueron hasta el palacio de Vanaheim.

-Estamos en guerra... y tú te culpaste… dijiste que tú lo mataste… y fui yo… -murmuró Loki, cuando casi al amanecer, les permitieron ir a descansar en habitaciones contiguas, vigilados, con sus respectivos padres en camino para revisar la conducta de sus vástagos. Thor insistió en acompañarlo hasta su puerta, quería asegurarse de que los Vanir cumplirían su palabra de no volverlo a tomar prisionero- ¡Y no me arrepiento! Pero si vas a tener un castigo o si tu honor se ve dañado por mi culpa… entonces, que se sepa la verdad. Mi pueblo no entiende en ocasiones lo que es la diplomacia… siempre la guerra es su mejor opción… si aquí debo entregarme a la justicia ¡Qué así sea! Correré la misma suerte que los otros de mi raza, seré negociado, o seré sacrificado… si es mi destino, lo cumplo…

-Te olvidas… que fuimos prometidos para que tu pueblo y el mío lograran la armonía, para buscar tiempos mejores… para eso fuiste educado, para esto fui muchas veces advertido… para buscar lo mejor para Asgard, para buscar la paz de los reinos, para que Jötunheim encontrara los caminos que lo alejaran de las masacres y las carencias…

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a lograr ahora, Thor? La guerra invalida los tratados, los acuerdos se rompen… y el día de mañana, cuando la Reina Freyja entere a nuestros padres que maté a su mejor oficial… 

-Lo vamos a consumar…- dijo Thor, clavando fijamente los zafiros de sus ojos en la mirada de rubí del Jötunn- Desde niños, cuando fuimos prometidos… me propuse conocerte… Loki, he cumplido… nos escribimos cartas, nos hemos visto cuando nuestras familias se visitan… mis labios han besado tus labios… y ha sido lindo… he sentido lindo… me gustas, Loki, me gustas tanto que cuando te supe en peligro no dudé en venir y salvarte. Mataría a quien fuera, me culparía de lo que fuera para verte a salvo… mañana, cuando nuestros padres sean informados por los monarcas de este mundo, que los dos estamos resguardados bajo el techo de Freyja, la Diosa de la fertilidad… también se enterarán que hemos consumado el matrimonio…

-Y se verán obligados a negociar la paz…

-A través de nosotros… como siempre fue planeado… se logrará la armonía y la paz…

***

El carruaje del hijo de Odín era veloz e inalcanzable… la Diosa Freyja los miró abandonar las habitaciones que les destinara para esperar a sus familias, no le fue difícil adivinar cuales eran las intenciones de los dos jóvenes. Y ella, como guardiana de la fertilidad, se comunicó con las madres… con Frigga, guardiana de la familia y con Farbauti, reina de los gigantes. Las tres elevaron sus oraciones para que en esas horas robadas al destino… sus hijos se entendieran, lograran una unión perfecta y las dos naciones pudieran encontrar a través de ellos, los caminos de la reconciliación y la paz.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-La Hostería del Caminante… este lugar se encuentra entre la frontera de Vanaheim y de Alfheim… los elfos se han quedado al margen de la guerra, no han querido participar en este conflicto, y este pequeño territorio que les pertenece es absolutamente neutral… aquí se permite todo… excepto matar sin razón.

Loki no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero sonrió, se tomó de la mano del otro y se dirigieron hasta el interior de una enorme casona, rodeada de flores, que tenía tras ella la vista de una cascada imponente. Dentro, personas de todas las razas y de todas las castas se veían felices, comiendo… bebiendo… danzando… la música sonaba alto, rítmica, insinuante… todo dentro parecía pertenecer a otra realidad… nadie se fijaba quien entraba o salía, nadie se preocupaba por lo que otros hacían… simplemente… se vivía la vida… y se dejaba vivir.

-Quiero rentar una habitación…- le dijo al hostelero, quien los observó con algo de recelo.

-¿Son mayores de edad?- lo cuestionó, atento en la juventud de la pareja y al aspecto de uno de ellos en especial- No quiero investigaciones incómodas de los Einherjar…

-¿Podemos disponer de su ayuda y de su discreción?- replicó Thor, sonrojándose y mostrando un saquito de terciopelo lleno de monedas de oro.

-Supongo que están de luna de miel- dijo el hostelero, cambiando su actitud al ver el dinero- Tengo disponible una habitación con tina de agua caliente, con vista a la cascada y muy discreta, de paredes dobles…

-Agregue alimentos, vino y también hidromiel… que la música llegue suave y agradable hasta que cerremos la puerta y apaguemos las luces.

Loki entró en la habitación a paso lento… se sentía un poco cohibido, el corazón le latía con fuerza y amenazaba con saltarle fuera del pecho. Realmente estaba a punto de suceder… Por su cabeza pasaban las lecciones recibidas noche a noche, semana tras semana durante los últimos meses… aleccionado para ese gran momento… “Loki, debes hacerlo feliz” se repetía una y otra vez “por la paz de nuestros reinos, por el honor de mi familia… y por mi corazón, porque me gusta, me gusta mi prometido y deseo hacerlo feliz…”

-Bebe una copa conmigo… vamos a brindar por esta noche…- murmuró Thor, también dominado por una timidez que no creía ser capaz de sentir… no era su debut en el amor, no… su padre lo invitó varias ocasiones a “tomar experiencia” con jóvenes cortesanos, debía saber como amar a un varón para poder procrear con el Príncipe Loki y hacerlo un buen consorte que lo llenara de orgullo y de hijos.

-Ofrezco esta noche a la Diosa de la fertilidad… y le ruego que me favorezca para darte la felicidad que mereces…- murmuró el Jötunn, bebiendo su copa de un solo trago y moviéndose suave y rítmico. Lo primero que haría para agradar a Thor sería danzar para él… el cuerpo elástico, estructurado, fuerte, se movía con la cadencia y sensualidad que marcaban los sonidos de cuerdas y percusiones en la parte de debajo de la Hostería… su danza era hipnótica, por supuesto, el rubio muchacho se sintió complacido y excitado, según lo atestiguaba una inquietud creciente en su entrepierna.

El vino era dulce, generoso, suave… y la falta de costumbre al beberlo provocó que un mareo delicioso le cabalgara por las venas al menor de los novios y le diera la sensación de flotar entre nubes… se recostó lentamente, cerrando un instante sus párpados, sonriendo encantador y con un aire de infantil abandono… finalizó de esa forma su hermosa danza.

-Solo piensa que nuestra unión es algo más que un contrato, Loki…- murmuró el rubio, recostándose a su lado y acariciando el resto del negro cabello- No lo veo solamente como una obligación, como parte de nuestro destino… porque realmente me gustas… me gustas mucho…

Los labios de los dos muchachos se unieron, con ternura… con la ilusión de la primera vez… Loki olía tan bien… su aroma natural, sin ningún perfume, era semejante al de la primera lluvia en la primavera, así mismo su sabor… beber su aliento era como beber las gotas de rocío acumuladas sobre el tierno brote de una rosa. La naturaleza comenzó a despertar y toda la magia del momento los llenó con dulzura… la mano sonrosada que comenzaba a tantear la suavidad de la piel del color del cielo sondeó por vez primera, los pliegues más íntimos, las curvas y cálidas zonas nunca antes tocadas por otro que no fuera su propio dueño… Loki se estremecía, un gemido apagado, semejante al ronroneo de un gato le indicaba a Thor que sus caricias eran bien recibidas.

Thor se colocó encima, flexionando las largas y esbeltas piernas para acomodarse placenteramente entre la zona de sus glúteos y su periné. De esa forma podía besarlo y prepararlo… la ropa interior, semejante a un velo translúcido, era todo lo que los separaba de la unión total… Loki sintió por primera vez que el mástil de su futuro consorte era un animal de respeto… duro y caliente, empujó un par de veces entre sus nalgas, pero sin precipitarse… el juego previo de besos y veneración apenas comenzaba…

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Thor de pronto, con una desconocida y ronca voz.


	2. CONTIGO Y SIN TÍ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard busca finalizar la guerra que Jötunheim ha desatado... y mientras la paz se restablece en los mundos... la guerra fría parece comenzar en la alcoba de los nuevos esposos... Thor y Loki

Cinco años de guerra… cinco años en que nada detuvo las invasiones de los Gigantes y que rompieran todos los tratados y todos los acuerdos logrados. Sus acciones los perdían… porque los mundos se levantaban en contra del pueblo de los hielos eternos y clamaban auxilio al Padre de Todo. Y Asgard respondía al llamado de sus súbditos y protectorados enviando a sus ejércitos para terminar de una vez por todas con aquel despojo forzado cometido por los Jötnar. En cuestión de meses, comenzaron a retomar los territorios invadidos, con firmeza, las tropas Einherjar hicieron retroceder a los ejércitos comandados por los Príncipes Blýeistr y Helblindi, esta vez sin pausa, sin tregua, hasta acorralarlos dentro de su propia morada: El helado castillo de Gastropnir.

El asedio a Gastropnir se prolongó por varias semanas, los suministros de la familia real de Jötunheim se terminaban y su pueblo comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de una derrota inminente. Famélicos, cansados y con sus fuerzas mermadas, los gigantes esperaban que en pocas horas, los Halcones Escarlatas de Odín derribaran las puertas y los asesinaran.

-Preparen sus almas- anunció el Rey Laufey- esta noche será la última… esta noche nos llama el sacrificio supremo, no puedo permitir que mi pueblo siga sufriendo y no soportaré ser dominado por los Aesir… moriremos luchando.

-¡Moriremos luchando!- repitió Helblindi, empuñando una lanza de hielo… las únicas armas capaces de enfrentar al enemigo que les restaban- ¡Mi alma está lista, Majestad! Mi sangre será derramada por mi pueblo, por su honor… llegará al río que no se congela, se unirá a la sagrada sangre de Ymir… pero lo juro… no moriré sin antes asesinar a todos los enemigos que yo pueda…

-¡Cantemos la oración de la muerte! ¡Cantemos! Que la noble descendencia de Laufey entregue la vida con pundonor, con la furia de la batalla en la sangre, con el grito feroz en la garganta y con las manos estrujando los corazones todavía palpitantes del enemigo…

Los tambores ceremoniales comenzaron a sonar, los cánticos de los gigantes, sus voces guturales, roncas, rimbombantes llegaron hasta el campamento Einherjar, quienes reunidos en torno a las fogatas, aguardaban el amanecer para que la ventisca helada cediera y tuvieran mejor visión y certeza en el ataque final.

-¿Qué hacen esos monstruos?- preguntó un oficial a su Comandante- ¿Tienen una fiesta antes de morir?

-Son canciones de muerte, ellos preparan sus cuerpos y sus almas para la batalla, los Aesir beben hidromiel, ellos hacen oraciones…- respondió el Comandante, dando una lección a sus subordinados- ¿Cuál de los dos mundos es más bárbaro?

Envuelto en una gruesa capa de pieles, caminando junto a los oficiales, un joven soldado de solares cabellos escuchaba las voces roncas de los Jötnar y su canto funerario, conocía el significado de la música y las frases entonadas… estaban anunciando que no se rendirían, que evitarían ser capturados con vida. Sintió respeto por ellos.

El oficial Asgardiano, por el contrario, ahora hablaba de capturar a la familia real con vida y sin heridas a como diera lugar, nombraba a cada uno según su valor, y escuchó sorprendido que después del Rey Laufey, era al Príncipe Loki a quien se debía capturar, después estaban los otros dos hijos y al final, la Reina… el valor se daba en cuanto a importancia política, en cuanto a lo útiles que podían ser en una negociación.

La noche helada y la oscuridad casi absoluta tornaban el castillo un lugar siniestro, Thor alzaba constantemente la mirada, esperando encontrar tras alguna de las oscuras ventanas, el reflejo conocido de unos ojos de rubí… “cinco años hace que te he perdido… y ahora que te puedo volver a encontrar, puede ser en las condiciones humillantes que no deseo para tí” pensaba, mientras se quedaba un poco atrás de los otros oficiales. Sin titubear, saltó hacia el muro y trepó con agilidad, sosteniéndose con fuerza a pesar de lo resbaladizo que el hielo volvía los muros. Llegó a la cornisa y abrió las puertas de cristal… dentro del castillo, para su sorpresa, la temperatura era casi tibia a pesar de su naturaleza fría, los gigantes también necesitaban resguardarse un poco de las inclementes condiciones ambientales de su propio mundo… 

Caminó por el pasillo oscuro, era como si lo guiara un llamado interno… luces lejanas delineaban las columnas y las puertas, las sombras danzaban con el movimiento tembloroso del fuego pálido de las antorchas. El ruido y la música también resonaban lejanos… y Thor estaba seguro que era observado… avanzó con cautela, atisbando entre las sombras… 

-Te traje un poco de pan…- dijo el joven guerrero, mostrando en su bolso un trozo del codiciado alimento- Me parece que podíamos hablar mientras comes un poco…- pero no hubo respuesta… Thor insistió un par de veces más y dejó el bolso sobre el suelo- Por favor cuídate… la batalla no será favorable para ustedes… y yo… desearía poder ayudarte, si tú quieres.

Un nuevo silencio reinó. Y en apariencia, tuvo que comprender que nadie le respondería o que nadie estaba cerca de él. Regresó sobre sus pasos y salió de nuevo… sintiendo el latigazo del viento helado en el rostro.

Varios instantes después, cuando creyó que era seguro y que el rubio Aesir ya se había marchado, Loki salió de su escondite entre las columnas de hielo… fue directo al pan y comenzó a comerlo con ansiedad. Tenía cerca de una semana sin probar alimentos y se notaba en su extrema delgadez y las angulosidades marcadas en su rostro de facciones armoniosas… pero Thor no se había marchado, oculto en la cornisa, observaba lo mucho que su antiguo prometido cambió. En un lustro de no verlo, de no saber de él, alejados por la guerra, el Jötunn estaba mucho más alto, seguía siendo esbelto, pero se notaban sus músculos marcados… de movimientos elegantes y seguros, la larga cabellera negra, sin ningún adorno porque según sabía, los gigantes invirtieron todas sus riquezas restantes intentando defender los territorios invadidos, y los cuernos que coronaban su testa… ¡Dioses antiguos! ¡Esos cuernos largos, anillados, curvados hacia arriba y atrás! Loki era todo lo que se imaginó y más… pero ahora eran enemigos… y estaban a pocas horas de enfrentarse en una lucha sin cuartel.

-Come despacio… puedo traerte más… o puedes ir conmigo y estarás a salvo, en mi tienda tengo incluso, un poco de hidromiel que te reanimará después de este largo ayuno...

Loki dio un paso atrás al verlo, sobresaltado y molesto… arrojó el pan y el bolso y escupió el bocado que estaba a punto de deglutir.

-Así que trajiste eso solo para humillarme…- respondió, con un tono irritado, alzando amenazador una daga de hielo- Espero que no me insultes pensando que yo pudiera venderme por un trozo de comida.

-No… ¡Por supuesto que esa nunca fue mi intención, por Todo de Eterno! Yo solo quería verte… saber de ti… ¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Me tienes miedo? Recuerda nuestra promesa… cuando nos separaron… prometimos volver a encontrarnos y estar juntos, en lo bueno y en lo malo…

-Tonterías de adolescentes… eres un enemigo ahora, un bravo guerrero Einherjar que no ha dudado en asesinar a mi gente y no dudarías en matarme a mí… las noticias de tus hazañas en las batallas llegan hasta el interior de estas heladas paredes… el pasado quedó atrás, Thor… ahora, vuelve con los tuyos, mi deber es quedarme al lado de los míos y te espero en la batalla al amanecer…

-Puedo ayudarte… puedo sacarte de aquí y asegurar que sobrevivas… no puedo hacer nada por tu gente, como dices, la batalla será a muerte… pero quiero hacer algo por ti…

-No seas tan generoso… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Que sea tu trofeo de guerra? Vete ahora, hijo de Odín… o te mato.

***

Fueron doce horas continuadas de batalla… rompieron ofensivas mucho antes del amanecer, los gigantes estaban inflamados de deseos de muerte y confianza en su fuerza, en la ayuda que el tiempo helado y desfavorable les daba. No se podía decir que estaban en desventaja, compensaban la debilidad con valor y pundonor, deseaban seriamente aplastar a los ejércitos Asgardianos y convertirse en héroes… o morir luchando y ser recordados como mártires.

El entrenamiento superior de los Aesir se vió reflejado en la forma en que poco a poco, contrarrestaron el embate final de los Jötnar. Con relativamente pocas bajas, comparada a la masacre que sufrieran los otros, traspasaron barricadas y asaltaron el palacio antes que la noche volviera a caer…

-Quiero aquí a mis Generales- ordenó el Rey Odín, llegando en majestuoso contingente montado en su caballo de ocho patas, Sleipnir, y blandiendo su poderosa lanza Gungnir- Quiero un recuento de esta victoria y que se proclame en los Nueve Mundos que los Jötnar han sido sometidos, que serán invitados por la fuerza a deponer las armas definitivamente y proclamar el fin de la guerra.

Thor se alineó junto a su padre, bañado en sudor y en la sangre azul de los enemigos caídos. Con el rostro fiero, la mirada brillante y las fosas nasales bien abiertas, aspirando el aroma de la muerte y de la victoria, Odinson festejó como el resto de los oficiales… con grandes gritos de victoria y bebiendo a la salud del Padre de Todo.

-Tenemos prisioneros valiosos- escuchó decir al Rey, llamando casi de inmediato a sus Consejeros y a los representantes de los mundos- Mañana mismo han de iniciar las negociaciones de la rendición de Laufey y su pueblo.

***  
Dos semanas después de la batalla de Gastropnir, en Asgard, una importante ceremonia estaba por iniciar.

-Querido… no reniegues de tu suerte… ha sido casi un obsequio que el Padre de Todo aceptara retomar parte de los viejos compromisos… Ymir, en su gran sabiduría, dispuso que tu padre, mi noble esposo, nuestro Soberano, tuviese la lucidez de negociar por la libertad y el perdón de nuestro pueblo… por la amnistía de tus hermanos… te lo suplico, Loki… no te opongas a las nuevas condiciones por las que has de ser entregado a la familia real de Asgard...

-¡No es justo, madre! Yo fui divorciado… consumé el matrimonio por el bien de nuestro mundo, pero nada se logró… esperé y al no quedar preñado fui divorciado y liberado… ¡Soy libre de tomar mis propias elecciones! ¡No puedo estar nuevamente atado en un contrato matrimonial! ¡No quiero! No soporto la idea de perder la vida que me gané… la Ley lo dice, madre… si el matrimonio se consuma, pero si no se tienen hijos o existe engaño por parte de uno de los consortes, el divorcio puede ser otorgado y el contrato se finaliza…

-Y se finalizó… este es un nuevo contrato… Y debes tomar en cuenta que toda tu vida fuiste educado para esto.

-Resulta que me he dado cuenta que la vida es algo más que aspirar a ser el esposo de Thor Odinson… No quiero estar atado a él… ¡A nadie más! Madre, se lo pido humildemente… haga usted todo lo posible por cambiar este triste destino…

-Querido… no puedo… de ti depende la supervivencia de nuestro pueblo en libertad. Si te niegas, seremos humillados forzados a vivir en la esclavitud ¡Tu padre no soportaría! Ha jurado quitarse la vida antes de vivir en cadenas… Hazlo por él… hazlo por mí, que moriría de pena si mi amado esposo o alguno de mis hijos vive en una mazmorra o es ejecutado…

Esas fueron las terribles noticias que Loki tuvo que escuchar y aceptar sin rebelarse. Y sucedió todo con tanta rapidez… la segunda boda con Thor fue parte de los acuerdos del armisticio, fue fastuosa, aunque mucho más moderada que el primer compromiso. Las condiciones eran diferentes y el aire que reinaba entre las familias no era de celebración, sino de fríos negocios… los Nueve mundos miraron con escepticismo los nuevos esponsales, no confiaban en la raza de los eternos y oscuros hielos, pero era el camino de la paz… tenían una nueva oportunidad y debían tomarla.

Loki dejó con la boca abierta a propios y extraños cuando apareció en su nuevo ajuar: esta vez vestía todo de rojo, todo de provocación… porque atrás había quedado la inocencia y su misión ahora sería seducir a su esposo, mantener su cuerpo y su arte en atraerlo, en ser sensual, sexual y misterioso solo para sus ojos. Y Thor casi cae para atrás cuando lo vió… porque parecía una manifestación celestial, no era fácil para él tampoco, las exigencias también eran otras… debía ser un potente y activo semental, darle a su marido toda la atención y satisfacción que le demandara en la cama, porque la finalidad era la misma: Darle hijos a las dos coronas. 

El requisito infaltable para que la paz fuera duradera… un hijo varón debía nacer lo más pronto posible.

Se tomaron de las manos, se miraron a los ojos, escucharon sin prestar mas atención a las oraciones y ceremonias del Shamán, porque los dos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, y se hundieron en el brillo de las gemas de zafiro, azules como el mar eterno… o en los destellos de rubí, igual al fuego de Surtur… y cada uno intentó encontrar en el otro las antiguas razones que los hacían reír en público y suspirar en privado, como antes, cuando la guerra no existía…

-Si quieres… podemos hacer que funcione…- murmuró Thor, apretando un poco los azules y delgados dedos del Jötunn.

-Si quieres… puedes darme la daga y dejarme que la use bien esta vez…- respondió Loki, con fiereza.

-No quiero que tu corazón… ni el mío… se desangren inútilmente- concluyó el rubio, cuando la ceremonia terminó, halando a su consorte hasta el centro del gran salón- Vamos a danzar… un vals nupcial, muy lento… y finjamos que es como lo soñamos la primera vez…

Loki sintió el brazo fuerte y firme enlazarlo por la cintura, atraerlo un poco hacia su centro y tomar su mano izquierda, en la posición de iniciar el baile… y se dejó llevar… su esposo era un excelente bailarín y nunca se lo había preguntado ni se había dado cuenta, con ligeros movimientos, tomaron la cadencia exacta para parecer que flotaban entre las nubes. Loki sonrió por primera vez, le gustaba la sensación de que todas las miradas fueran para ellos y que aquel momento, aunque no se aproximaba al que soñaron unos años atrás… de algún modo u otro… era simplemente inolvidable.

-¿Ves como es más sencillo si te dejas guiar por mi mano, Loki? Podemos complacer a nuestros padres y vivir bien, hacer un servicio a nuestros pueblos… y estar juntos, como soñamos.

-Tú no me estás guiando… yo decido seguir tus pasos, que es diferente. Pero estoy de acuerdo con el servicio a nuestros pueblos… ya no deseo más matanzas… quiero que Jötunheim prospere de la mejor forma. No quiero estar casado… pero tampoco quiero que la guerra continúe.

La danza terminó y ambos recibieron una ovación de los invitados, luego fueron a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de los banquetes. Todavía les quedaban varios protocolos y discursos que soportar antes de poder ir a sus habitaciones.

***

Pero Loki nuevamente calculó un poco diferente en su mente que en la realidad… cuando la hora llegó, se dio cuenta que ya no había habitaciones diferentes. La alcoba nupcial los esperaba… a la media noche exacta, los nuevos esposos iniciaron un lento desfile desde el gran salón hasta el aposento donde pasarían la noche. Su unión era motivo de alegría… así que tras ellos, la comitiva entera los seguía, entre música, danzarines y exclamaciones de felicidad… era una fiesta, una real y estremecedora fiesta caminar y dejarlos tras su puerta, llenos de continuas bendiciones y deseos de que la Diosa Freyja les diera fertilidad.

-Te retiraré la corona de flores- anunció Thor cuando notó una especie de pánico en el menor- Es parte de las costumbres. Nuestros padres la colocarán en la puerta, será la señal de que estaremos juntos esta noche. Ellos beberán y celebrarán, se dirán muchas oraciones para que muy pronto, un hijo venga en camino… pero no te sientas presionado… simplemente construiremos una familia a nuestro paso y no al de ellos.

Entraron en la alcoba… un perfume a sándalo los golpeó en la nariz, y también el aroma de centenares de rosas rojas, el piso estaba igualmente tapizado de pétalos sedosos, las velas brillaban iluminando el precioso tálamo de cabecera tallada, que simulaba una escena bucólica de una pastora y una especie de gamo enamorado.

Hasta ese instante Loki pareció recobrar la conciencia de que tenía voluntad y podía seguir adelante o negarse de lo que sucedía esa noche, pero el conflicto en su interior solo llenaba de caos su mente… no quería estar ahí, pero había aceptado, jurado a su padre ser obediente y ser buen esposo… pensó que su sacrificio bien podía llevarlo de regreso a la libertad su jugaba bien sus cartas. Se soltó de la mano del otro y se dirigió al cuarto de aseo… ahí se encontraba su segundo ajuar, que era ligeramente translúcido, ideal para comenzar a calentar la noche… si se lo ponía, su destino era ir a yacer en la misma cama que el hijo del enemigo. Pero también estaba disponible un tercer atuendo… de color verde, recamado en adornos dorados, cadenas, broches, bordados… esmeraldas añadidas como botonaduras, como collares o puños… pulseras para las muñecas y para los tobillos, pañuelos y velos… era un traje para entretener a su consorte, para alargar el juego previo y para demostrarle sus habilidades.

-Al final… he sido educado solo para complacerle…- se dijo a sí mismo, lavando su rostro con agua fría y mirando su reflejo en el espejo- ¿No debo luchar contra mi destino? ¿Lo escrito por las Nornas no se puede cambiar?

Thor estaba listo… se quitó el traje marrón y rojo de bodas, vistió una túnica blanca y soltó la trenza de sus rubios cabellos. Eso era todo su ritual para ir a la cama y para hacer el amor… no sabía exactamente que más esperar, pero se dispuso con paciencia… que Loki se tomara su tiempo… que se perfumara, que vistiera algo verdaderamente sensual… era una obligación gloriosa hacerlo suyo…

La primera vez que sucedió, eran casi unos niños… ambos inexpertos, ambos ansiosos… creían que con cada beso salvaban dos mundos, que con cada caricia se acercaban a la paz… que al volverse una sola carne desvanecían las ambiciones de sus padres y que Yggdrasil era perfecto tan solo porque ellos dos se amaban… ahora, Thor tuvo la oportunidad, durante el baile, de constatar que los huesudos hombros del adolescente ya se habían ido, que Loki tenía un torso largo y elegante, que su piel seguía oliendo a vainilla y que se miraba tan suave y apetitosa como antes. Poseerlo tenía que ser, por fuerza… una maravillosa recompensa al cumplimiento de sus deberes de Príncipe.

La música sonó fuerte, percusiones armónicas y cadenciosas, que retumbaban en su pecho, que le alocaban el corazón… volvió la mirada y lo encontró. Usando el traje verde esmeralda, moviéndose como un gato al acecho… danzando solo para él. Loki saltó y se colocó muy cerca, arqueó su espalda, elevó los brazos largos, enjoyados… y se retiró dos pasos atrás... era una seducción lenta, sensual… marcaba cada movimiento definiendo sus músculos, la estética de su espalda elegante y el brillo de su cabello de azabache… por varios minutos, bailó y saltó por todo el cuarto. El ritmo cambió y también la danza… más ritmo, más velocidad, los hombros del muchacho se movían frenéticos, se tocaba alternadamente los talones y los hombros con la palma de sus manos finas… era una acrobacia estética y estimulante… porque de pronto, Thor se dio cuenta que las ropas de su marido dejaban muy poco a la imaginación y su intimidad se adivinaba en su centro… y se tambaleaba cada vez que Loki vibraba los músculos de sus largas piernas… de naturaleza generosa, a Thor se le hizo agua la boca tan solo de imaginar que esa noche podría colocar ese hermoso lugar de su anatomía dentro de su boca.

Thor perdió la cabeza un instante, saltó hasta él e intentó aprisionarlo… besarlo… arrastrarlo a la cama y hacerlo suyo de una vez. Pero con una cristalina carcajada y un ademán veloz, Loki se escurrió de entre sus brazos y su fuerte pecho… saltó sobre la cama y realizó un par de pasos más antes que la música cambiara por tercera vez. Dulces notas de cuerda se agregaron a las percusiones… 

Así los pasos dinámicos y llenos de fuerza, se sustituyeron por ligeros movimientos ondulantes… sensuales… Loki extendía sus manos hacia su consorte en una invitación directa… jugueteando hasta el final, la punta de sus dedos, sus esmaltadas uñas negras, acariciaban rozando apenas el mentón todavía imberbe del joven Dios del Trueno, y lo provocaba paseando su lengua roja por sus labios, o repasando la hilera blanca de sus perfectos dientes…

-Ven…- exclamó Thor, atrapando una de sus manos para halarlo hacia él. Con firmeza lo hizo caer sobre la cama, lo rodó de espaldas y se subió para aplastarlo con su propio cuerpo. La danza y todo lo que veía a través de la tela lo tenía verdaderamente excitado- Tú todavía no lo entiendes, Loki… pero yo sí te amo, te sigo amando… y agradezco a lo eterno que nuestra unión no se perdiera, que tenemos una nueva oportunidad…

Loki estaba a punto de reír, pero sus labios fueron sellados por los labios del otro, en un beso exigente, Thor sujetó la negra cabellera para sacudirla y enredarla, las cadenillas de esmeraldas que lo adornaban se convirtieron en un estorbo y las arrancó para arrojarlas al suelo… el mismo destino comenzó a sufrir la delicada ropa… abrió la camisola para dejar descubierto el pecho, admirar como subía y bajaba al compás de una respiración algo agitada y después, prenderse con ansiedad al pezón tibio y suave… el Jötunn se estremeció con el contacto… no sabía si esperar algo de ternura previa, pero suponía que un hombre de veinte años, en toda su potencia y juventud, no era capaz de controlar el deseo una vez que había sido despertado…

-Nací para agradarte- susurró en voz muy baja, arqueando la espalda para facilitarle las caricias, para permitir que las manos ahora bajaran hasta sus caderas y se cerraran sobre la curva de sus nalgas, Thor gruñó con voz ronca al sentir sus curvas, la suavidad de su piel… las calzas sufrieron lo mismo que la camisa… fueron prácticamente desgarradas y al final, Loki quedó desnudo… a merced de su entusiasta amador.

Contemplarlo… venerarlo… Thor quería subirlo a un altar y adorarlo por la eternidad… se detuvo un instante, porque simplemente era el cuadro más hermoso que sus ojos de zafiro habían visto jamás… ya no era un adolescente flaco y temeroso, su esposo era un hombre surgiendo esplendoroso en su juventud

-Déjame hacerte sentir bien, Loki… hagamos el amor… vamos a intentar ser felices…

-¿No eres feliz ahora? Disculpa… pensé que estaba actuando correctamente- respondió apresurado, moviéndose en cuatro y colocando sus manos en los muslos blancos del rubio- Te haré muy feliz… aprendí bajo la supervisión de mi madre, sé que es extraño si te digo que jamás lo he hecho con otra persona, sino con maniquíes… pero creo que quedarás muy satisfecho y ya lo verás… siempre se puede mejorar…

Por un par de minutos, el mayor lo dejó hacer… permitió que su túnica se subiera, que sus caderas fueran acariciadas y su miembro endurecido fuese tomado con infinita ternura y cuidado, como si se tratara de un animal dormido, el Jötunn le obsequió una lamida que le hizo sentir un placer exquisito… luego se volvió a mirarlo, sonriente y con un mohín travieso, para de inmediato concentrarse en masajear un poco al mástil orgulloso de su erección… Loki estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se sentía hacer eso, del sabor de aquella carne sonrosada y palpitante, de la humedad que casi de inmediato despertó con sus primeros acercamientos… lo siguiente sería depositar algunos besos en la cabeza, y lubricar bien con su saliva, se saboreó sin porponérselo y Thor creyó que explotaría ahí mismo de placer y felicidad.

-No…- murmuró, cuando un haz de lucidez le taladró la mente, movió su diestra, levantando la barbilla e impidiendo que su amado amante siguiera adelante- Te he pedido que hagamos el amor… no que me hagas sexo…

-Es todo lo que puedo darte- respondió Loki, moviendo la cabeza con desánimo- Aprendí bien… estoy seguro que te gustará. ¿No es acaso mi obligación ofrecerte todo mi arte para hacerte feliz? No dejes que incumpla los acuerdos… por favor… sabes lo importante que es para nuestros mundos…

-Loki, hace años… cuando nos unimos… teníamos un sueño, compartíamos esta misma ilusión: Lograr la paz… y amarnos. ¿No sientes igual que yo, que es un sueño truncado que ahora, de alguna misteriosa forma, las Nornas del destino nos dan la oportunidad de retomar?

-Eso fue hace mucho… todo ha cambiado, Thor… ya no siento ese fuego de antes, ya no me interesa sacrificarme por un pueblo terco y rijoso. Te voy a confesar algo: Mi raza no soportará mucho tiempo esta falsa tregua, tarde o temprano, ellos volverán a atacar algún pueblo, alguna caravana… y provocarán disgusto a algún aliado del Rey Odín… y la guerra reiniciará… y ya no tendrán un Loki para intercambiarlo por tratados… y ya no encontrarán un Thor dispuesto a desposarse por el bien de los Nueve Mundos… no, las ilusiones ya no caben en mi mente, no soy el mismo de antes…

-¿Quieres decir, que actúas por cumplir los compromisos?

-¿Acaso no estás tú haciendo lo mismo?

***

El amanecer llegó mas pronto de lo que los dos hubiesen querido. Después de suspender el acto amoroso, hablaron largamente, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo provechoso… luego Loki se quedó dormido… igual que un niño, como si nada sucediera… se acomodó en la alfombra, negándose a subir a la cama, y reclinó su linda cabeza cornamentada sobre un pequeño almohadón de seda… Thor veló su sueño, planeando lo que debían decir y hacer cuando la comitiva regresara…

¡Malditas ceremonias de bodas! Tan complejas…

-¿Y esa música?- preguntó Loki, despertando de golpe.

-Nuestros padres vienen a informarse sobre nuestra primera noche juntos…- le aclaró el otro, saliendo del cuarto de aseo completamente acicalado y usando un traje elegante y de estar en casa. Entre las manos traía un paquete similar para su consorte- Date un baño rápido, arréglate bonito, usa tu oro, usa las esmeraldas, lo que quieras… lo importante, escúchame bien… lo importante es que no se den cuenta que no hicimos otra cosa que discutir. Tal vez a ti ya no te importe… pero servir a Asgard y a mi Padre lo es todo para mí. Y eso incluye hacerle creer que esta noche… fui feliz.

Loki atrapó el paquete de ropa que Thor le lanzara, en silencio obedeció… la voz grave y firme del mayor le hizo ver que no bromeaba. Supo que de alguna forma, liberar un poco sus sentimientos personales habían herido al rubio… y eso lo incomodó… cada fibra de su ser creció esperando el momento de complacerlo, por lo que hacerlo enfadar no era algo que esperara. Pero no había forma de echarse atrás.

Thor lo esperaba ya en la puerta de la alcoba, solicitó su mano con un ademán caballeroso y puso su mejor semblante ya sin mirar a su consorte, sin decirle el menor cumplido a pesar de su excelente apariencia. Abrió la puerta, topándose de inmediato con los semblantes severos de los Reyes, las caras esperanzadas de las Reinas y el séquito de ambos soberanos esperando con ansiedad ver a los novios convertidos en nuevos esposos.

-Fue una noche maravillosa…- mintió el rubio, haciendo sonrojar al otro y detonando la algarabía general.

-Los Dioses antiguos siempre se alegran de ver una unión bendecida, sangres de familias nobles, destinadas a gobernar mundos guerreros, ahora formando una familia propia…- anunció Laufey, indicando a la pareja que avanzara un poco y se colocara frente a ellos- Hoy pregunto a mi hijo, al que eduqué con esmero para llegar a esta noche… ¿Fuiste el esposo amante que el Príncipe esperaba?

Los jóvenes se miraron de reojo, el Jötunn estaba quizá a punto de traicionarse y decir algo que no le convenía a ninguno de los dos. Así que, en tono amoroso, Thor le animó a que respondiera con sinceridad.

-Sé que eres discreto y quizá no sepas si yo autorizo que cuentes algo de nuestra intimidad, pero tu noble padre desea saber… anda, amor mío… responde…

-Danzé para él…- musitó el menor, con voz algo quebrada por la emoción- Y su cuerpo respondió complacido…

Laufey se puso más que feliz con la respuesta, colocó sus anchas manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y le dio su bendición… luego repitió el gesto con su nuevo yerno y cedió el paso a Odín.

-Y tú, mi orgullo, mi primer nacido… ¿Qué me puedes contar acerca de tu desempeño? ¿Fuiste capaz de amar con ternura y pasión? ¿Fuiste guía y maestro de tu consorte? ¿Le diste satisfacción?

Loki tembló al escuchar al Padre de Todo… no tenía la menor idea de lo que podía responder el rubio sin mentir.

-Me lleno de vanidad tan solo de recordar que esta noche hice sentir a mi esposo el alto aprecio que le tengo destinado, el trono de oro que le destino en mi corazón y lo que soy capaz de hacer para complacerle…

La fiesta reinició, Loki se aferró al brazo de su marido, apretó su fuerte musculatura, necesitaba saberle lo agradecido que se sentía por apoyarlo y no dar cuenta del fracaso que como amante tuvo, cuando era su obligación hacerlo feliz… Thor disimuló, pero el desdén de su mirada se lo dijo todo… de ninguna manera estaba contento.

-Solo quiero ser libre…- murmuró, esperando comprensión.

-Lo que en nuestra noche de bodas sucedió, Loki, jamás será repetido, jamás nadie lo sabrá y procurarás ahora agradecer que te he salvado a ti y a tu padre de la deshonra. Serás un buen esposo, porque no tenemos más opción… y cuando pasen seis meses y los votos deban ser ratificados… tal vez me arrepienta de mantenerte a mi lado y me decida a arrojarte al viento, a que ruedes como hoja seca, como es tu deseo…


	3. NACÍ PARA COMPLACERTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki parece aceptar un destino irremediable, pero amar a su consorte no es para nada desagradable, por el contrario, comienza a sentirse feliz y anhela muy pronto dar el primer hijo, tal y como es esperado por ambas familias.
> 
> Harokin, el guerrero, aparece como una pequeña nube en un horizonte algo lejano... pero es como una nube de tormenta que crece.

Frigga se mostró complacida cuando lo vió entrar, tenía la mesa dispuesta con dos lugares, un precioso servicio de fina porcelana y cubiertos dorados, le señaló al Jötunn que ocupara uno de los asientos y ella misma tomó el otro… luego, sirvió dos tazas de té.

-Espero que te agrade el té de rosas, tengo uno especialmente aromático y endulzado con miel de canela, te gustará tanto como a mí…- le dijo, rompiendo el silencio incómodo para iniciar la conversación- Y me parece adecuado para que hablemos largamente.

-Estoy a su entera disposición, Majestad- respondió Loki, sin saber exactamente para qué le había mandado llamar la madre de Thor.

-Supongo que extrañas a Thor, ¿No es cierto? Que marchara a una comisión tan lejana y por tanto tiempo cuando recién comienza su matrimonio debe ser algo muy complicado de tolerar…

-Sí, mi Señora… lo extraño mucho.

-Lo extrañas a pesar de que tuvieron una terrible discusión…- recalcó la Reina- Sus voces se escucharon por todo el pasillo del ala izquierda, resonaron incluso en mi pequeño jardín privado, llegando a oídos del Rey. ¡Oh! Mi noble esposo estuvo a un instante de intervenir. Pero gracias a lo eterno se contuvo, son ustedes dos quienes deben crear armonía, por el bien del hogar que han de formar y nadie debe darse cuenta de sus desaveniencias. Precisamente, ese es el motivo por el cual te llamé, querido… necesito que escuches mis sugerencias, es imprescindible que sigas los acuerdos de tu pueblo y del mío, por el bien del Yggdrasil.

Por espacio de una hora completa, Loki escuchó con atención… eran consejos de comportamiento, de atención a su marido, de imagen para sus súbditos, consejos que eran vertidos con voz dulce, pero que en realidad eran órdenes directas, y más valía que las obedeciera, porque era una atención inaudita de la Reina tomarse aquella molestia por su bien. Loki lo comprendió, ella amaba tanto a su hijo, que se atrevía a advertirle lo necesario… 

-Siempre he sabido que mi única finalidad es hacer feliz a Thor…

-Loki, cariño, mira lo que te digo: soy madre antes que Reina, y he hablado mucho con la dama Farbauti, sé que ella es tu madre adoptiva, pero ten la seguridad de que ella te ama como si fueras un hijo de su vientre. Yo le he jurado velar por ti como cuido a Thor… y si lo más importante para mí es la felicidad de mi primogénito… ¿Sabes qué es lo que buscaré para su consorte?

-Mi señora… usted no tiene obligación alguna hacia mi persona, al final, solo soy moneda de cambio en medio de acuerdos políticos que muy poco tienen que ver con los sentimientos verdaderos…

-Te das muy poco valor… si fueras cualquiera, si no hubiese grandeza en ti… no me molestaría en hablarte. Simplemente dejaría que las cosas siguieran hasta que mi hijo te echara de su lado con deshonor… pero no es el caso. La Dama Farbauti ciertamente, al iniciar su matrimonio no amaba al Rey Laufey, yo no amaba al Rey Odín… eso llego con la convivencia, con el trabajo… si no me crees que cuesta mucho esfuerzo hacerlos cambiar, te daré un solo ejemplo: Gracias a mí, el Rey come a la mesa y usa los cubiertos… antes, era tan solo un guerrero salvaje, al que los modales le daban absolutamente lo mismo, comía con las manos y masticaba haciendo ruido.

-Eso es gracioso de escuchar- rió Loki a su pesar, escuchando la anécdota- Pero, con todo respeto… ¿Eso qué tiene de importante? 

-Si el Padre de Todo no aprendiera a moderarse, entonces su instinto lo gobernaría y sería un Rey brutal y despiadado… Eso tan simple- respondió Frigga, con toda paciencia- La cuestión es, que en nuestros matrimonios arreglados, tuvimos que esforzarnos por amar a nuestros esposos, por hacernos a su modo y ellos al nuestro… Loki, para que la pareja funcione se debe empeñar y mejorar cada día… Y estás obligado a poner todo de tu parte para lograrlo, para ser feliz.

Con toda naturalidad, Frigga concluyó la conversación y ordenó que sirvieran el desayuno, la sonrisa era la misma, pero el significado totalmente distinto. 

-Soy feliz de vivir en Asgard, privilegiado dice mi madre… puedo estirar mi mano y comer moras directamente del árbol, puedo atrapar peces, comer huevos de ave, carne cocinada… lavo mi cuerpo en agua tibia y perfumada, soy mimado por doncellas y asistido por sirvientes… puedo salir, pasear, montar a caballo… puedo hacer muchas cosas que ni en sueños pueden hacerse en Jötunheim…

-Pero no es eso lo que tú quieres… ¿Verdad?

-No, señora… Yo soñaba con ser libre… Después del divorcio, llegué a imaginar que jamás sometería mi destino o mi voluntad a la obligación de servir a un marido o a una esposa, yo no quería ser forzado a ser una fábrica de bebés… y todos deben ser sanos, deben ser lindos, y debo educarlos para que sean exactamente como su padre quieran que sean…

-¿Qué es la libertad para ti, Loki?

-No lo sé… yo esperaba averiguarlo. Vivir por mi cuenta, sin protocolos, sin obligaciones ajenas a mi vida… elegir donde y como vivir, con quien hablar… a quien amar… ser mi dueño total…

-Entiendo tu deseo… pero debes saber que no existen los absolutos. Aun en el más lejano mundo, tendrás que pagar por la casa que habites, por la comida que consumas… existirá uno más grande o más fuerte y debes cuidarte de no sufrir engaños o abusos. Convivirás con personas buenas y personas malas y desearás tener a tu lado a alguien con quien compartir, con quien hablar, alguien que te comprenda… 

-¿Y todo eso lo encontraré en Thor?

-No lo sé… echa un vistazo dentro de tus sentimientos, querido mío… encuentra válida tu estancia en Asgard o vuelve a Jötunheim, porque entonces, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti y por mi hijo… es alejarte.

***

-¿Tomar una segunda esposa? No, Thor… esos no son consejos sabios… si no has aprendido a dominar a uno solo, si tus noches son oscuras, si no hay total armonía entre tu esposo y tú… ¿Qué te hace pensar que otra consorte mejorará tu situación?

-Los guerreros hablan sobre sus hogares… escucho que tienen esposas lindas, obtenidas en matrimonios concertados, pero cuando mencionan a sus concubinos… los veo felices, además ellas les dan todos los hijos que quieren y ellos les dan amor, comprensión. Y yo creo que esa es la solución; mantendré mi matrimonio con Loki por el bien de Asgard, pero me buscaré otra esposa que me haga realmente feliz. No tomaré concubinas, puedo tener otro matrimonio y está decidido.

-Ofenderías a Laufey si te atreves a formar otra familia. Su hijo fue quien elegimos y solo él debe darte herederos legítimos. ¿Quieres iniciar otra guerra? Recuerda que tu deber no solo es con Asgard, tienes en tus manos la paz de los nueve mundos… y si no eres capaz de imponerte a tu consorte o de satisfacerlo, creo que tendremos graves problemas…

-¡Pero usted tiene hijos con otras! Balder por ejemplo…

-¡Silencio, insensato! ¿Crees que me siento orgulloso de tener hijos bastardos? ¿Crees que me regocija saber que en un momento de locura lastimé el alma delicada y el corazón amante de tu madre? Escucha: Frigga es la mejor razón por quien soy el Rey que soy, ella me entiende, me escucha, me sostiene… sin ella yo no sería nada, sin ella tu no estarías ahora aquí… siendo mi heredero y diciéndome insensateces… ¿No tienes el amor de Loki? ¡Gánatelo! ¿Es complicada la convivencia? ¡Muéstrale quien eres y de lo que eres capaz! Él manda en tu casa porque le entregaste las llaves de Freyja, pero su obligación es complacerte… aprende a pedir lo que mereces y obséquiale a cambio lo que él se gane.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

***

Thor llegó casi a la medianoche, se sentía cansado… estuvo ausente de Asgard por casi tres meses y extrañaba su cama, sus habitaciones, y por supuesto, extrañaba a Loki… pero no al irritable y poco cariñoso Jötunn con el que discutía casi a diario desde el día de sus bodas, extrañaba al muchacho flaco y lleno de ilusión con el que hizo el amor la primera vez… extrañaba mirarse reflejado en sus ojos de rubí, extrañaba el aroma a vainilla y el sabor de su piel de durazno, extrañaba el sentirse apretado en su interior, extrañaba sentirse tan amado como él sentía amar a su consorte.

“Domínalo” “Si le tienes piedad a la serpiente antes de pisarla, entonces, ella te morderá”

Los consejos de Odín no eran precisamente muy elegantes, pero sin duda, podían ser efectivos. Se quitó la ropa de camino, sucia y olorosa al sudor de jinetes y caballos, soltó las cintas de piel con las que recogía sus largos cabellos solares y colocó a su martillo en su pedestal. Se quedó solo en ropa interior, caminó al cuarto de baño y le sorprendió un poco encontrar la tina llena y el agua aún tibia… “Loki debió tomar un baño antes de ir a dormir” pensó, imaginándose el estilizado y elegante cuerpo del Jötunn dentro del agua. Arrojó a un lado sus interiores y se tiró de cabeza en el agua perfumada… aguantó todo lo que pudo abajo, conteniendo el deseo de acudir a la alcoba de su esposo y hacerlo suyo… según lo que los guerreros decían, mostrar interés inmediato volvía a los consortes demasiado confiados en su amor, y les hacía perder el interés. En cambio, darse a desear un poco los enloquecía, un poco de celos, un poco de incertidumbre… ¿Y si habían conocido a alguien más? ¿Y si ya no eran amados? Thor, por supuesto, ponía en práctica los consejos de los guerreros con mas confianza que los de su padre, pues estaba seguro que eran mejores.

Salió a respirar saltando dentro del agua y halando aire a todo pulmón, mientras se reía de su alocada imaginación… quizá Loki dormía profundamente y por la mañana, si ambos estaban de buenas, compartirían el desayuno, pasarían un día tranquilo y por la noche tendrían sexo reconfortante. Ambos todavía disfrutaban estar juntos en la cama… aun cuando no se llevaban bien en el resto de la convivencia… el día que se perdiera ese último resabio de mutuo gusto, quizá sería la señal para decirse adiós.

-¿Puedo compartir tu baño?- le preguntó una voz suave y modulada que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe- En realidad era mi baño… pero me ganaste. No esperaba que llegaras a casa esta misma noche.

-Cielos dorados…- suspiró el rubio, al verlo, todo modestia, cubriendo su cuerpo con una capa de seda translúcida color verde, decorada con hombreras en forma de alas, confeccionadas con escamas de oro y estaba sujeta a su pecho por cadenillas del mismo metal y broches de esmeraldas- Estás usando una capa que es de mi madre…

-Ella me la obsequió- respondió Loki, girando un poco para que el rubio la apreciara- Me contó que siempre que la usó… le trajo suerte en su matrimonio… quizá ayudó un poco a que tu padre y ella se enamoraran…

Thor se levantó para extender su mano y ayudarlo a entrar en la tina, que era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y aún sobraba bastante espacio… el Jötunn se turbó un poco al contemplar su monumental cuerpo desnudo, luciendo orgulloso aquel mástil casi erecto, turgente, impresionante, mientras el líquido cristalino y aromado a maderas resbalaba por los músculos marcados. El hijo de Laufey dejó caer su capa de seda con un solo movimiento para descubrir la piel celeste de sus hombros… y entonces fue el turno de Thor para perder el aliento… veneraba el cuerpo de su consorte, adornada su cintura por cadenas de oro de las que pendían diminutas campanillas que tintineaban con el movimiento de sus caderas, sus elegantes cuernos con anillos del mismo metal y el mejor de los adornos, una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Así te vistes cuando crees que yo no estoy en casa?- le recriminó, enronqueciendo el tono de su voz.

-No seas tonto… te escuché llegar y corrí a cambiarme… en tu ausencia, aprendí un par de cosas sobre nuestra relación que pretendo mejorar...- dijo, arrugando el ceño, pero sintiéndose halagado por el dejo de celos demostrado, hizo un ligero ademán y una música suave llenó el ambiente – Mi madre verdadera fue una bruja, una hechicera Vanir… tuvo un amorío con mi padre y no soportó tener un hijo ilegitimo, no tan grande como un Jötunn, no tan hermoso como un Elfo… sino algo intermedio… un mestizo repugnante, que ni los gigantes ni los Vanir desean a su lado… uno como yo… ella no luchó por el amor de Laufey porque odiaba vivir en su mundo de hielo y prefirió abandonarme…

-Loki no eres como dices… si fueras repugnante, no causarías la envidia de quienes te ven caminar a mi lado… envidian lo apuesto que eres, tus modales elegantes, tu forma de mirar… eres sensual, eres hermoso… 

-La cuestión es esta: ¿Tú me quieres porque me amas… o porque soy un animal exótico que ensalza tu vanidad?

Loki comenzó a danzar… movimientos ondulantes, pisando fuerte para hacer cimbrar sus caderas… el sonido tintineante de las campanitas doradas vibrando… su increíble desnudez adivinada bajo el sutil velo de su capa… más movimientos mágicos y las velas aromáticas se encendieron. El ambiente se tornaba seductor…

-Quisiera amarte más, pero tú no facilitas las cosas... 

-Me propongo reconquistarte, cariño. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea un buen matrimonio, que nuestro contrato consiga, al menos, traer felicidad a nuestros mundos, pero a nosotros también… quiero ser un buen esposo…- concluyó el menor, dejando caer por completo la vaporosa capa y entrando a la tina.

Ofreció sus labios a Thor, prendiéndose a sus besos como el náufrago a una tabla de salvación, enredó sus dedos finos en los rizos mojados y enredó una de sus largas piernas en el muslo blanco de su marido. El otro aceptó tal ofrecimiento con placer, respondió cada beso y abarcó las redondeces de los glúteos con las manos abiertas… lo sujetó con firmeza para sumergirse en el baño perfumado, reavivando los aromas del sándalo y la vainilla con los movimientos de los dos cuerpos.

Una danza diferente se inició… la de dos hombres jóvenes, hermosos y ansiosos, enredados, frotándose desde las mejillas, los torsos, las caderas y las piernas hasta la punta de los dedos, uniendo sus centros cuyo contacto mutuo alentó la pasión. Thor bajó su mano para unirlos, su miembro enorme y duro contra el miembro ya firme de Loki, subió y bajó a lo largo de los dos cuerpos, los masajeó, los ayudó a terminar de crecer… Loki alzó el cuello para que fuera devorado con mayor facilidad.

-Te extrañé mucho, esposo mío… -gruñó el mayor, olvidando todo consejo para concentrarse en adorar a su compañero.

Cuando lo sintió en su interior… enorme, cálido, completo… cuando por vez primera desde que consumaron su nuevo matrimonio, Loki no se resistió al amor de su marido y permitió ser penetrado, se dijo a sí mismo con reproche de lo bueno y placentero que se estuvo perdiendo. La sensación de ser partido en dos muy pronto se reemplazó por algo mejor, por el amoroso vaivén que Thor comenzó… Recostado boca abajo sobre la amplia cama, abrazando con fuerza un suave almohadón satinado, las campanillas de su delicado cinturón sonaban sin piedad, en cada empuje que recibía con mayor cadencia y fuerza.

-Yo he nacido para hacerte feliz…- jadeó, volviendo un poco el rostro para buscar los besos del rubio.

***

Con un mohín de disgusto, Loki se retiró el brazalete que el Sanador le entregara para que verificara su fertilidad. Quizá ese maldito artefacto estaba descompuesto o era un engaño, porque el último mes le indicó con un destello de color verde, que su cuerpo estaba listo para concebir… y se aseguró también de tener a su esposo contento, enamorado, excitado para que tuviera la mejor disposición en el sexo…

-Canté para él la “Balada de un Infinito Amor”, dancé con todas mis fuerzas, hice resonar las campanillas de mi cinturón… incluso me vestí con ese ridículo traje de encajes comestibles, de color rosa, con sabor a fresas, que Thor devoró por completo antes de comerme a mí… y nada… hicimos el amor cada noche que esta cosa me lo indicó… y nada…

El brazalete no mostraba el destello color violeta que buscaba, el que le indicaría que un bebé estaba en camino. Lo guardó con molestia en el bolsillo de su casaca y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora tendría que esperar casi un mes entero para volver a tener un período de fertilidad.

-¿Y te molesta acostarte con ese Aesir, verdad? ¿Te repugna su contacto?

-En realidad no…- respondió, sonrojándose un poco- Él me trata tan bien, es tan protector, me llena de atenciones, me obsequia muchas joyas de oro y de esmeraldas, no se opone a que yo estudie magia al lado de la Reina… todo su tiempo libre me lo dedica a mí y yo me siento muy feliz a su lado.

-Hermanito… tú te estás enamorando- se burló Helblindi, escupiendo con desprecio, mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad por la alcoba de Loki- Estás comenzando a amar al culpable de mi mutilación… perdí una pierna, un brazo y un ojo bajo el ataque del endemoniado martillo de tu marido… ¡Y en vez de compadecer a tu familia, a tu sangre, suspiras por el hijo de Odín! ¿Te das cuenta el asco que siento al imaginarte en la cama con él? ¿Con un enemigo?

-Sabes que fueron nuestros padres quienes arreglaron un contrato nupcial… ¿Qué de malo tiene que yo aprecie a mi consorte en lugar de ser infeliz por la eternidad?- se justificó el más joven de los Jötnar- Además, estás en Asgard porque los Sanadores te han implantado un ojo y un brazo de reemplazo, solo falta tu pierna y prácticamente volverás a ser el de antes. Y eso debes agradecerlo a Thor.

-Claro que no, Loki… mi cuerpo no regenerará lo que perdió, como mi alma no volverá a encontrar la paz hasta que cobre venganza… ¿Quieres que dé gracias a mi verdugo? ¿Quieres que me humille todavía más? No… vine porque lisiado no puedo presentar combate, pero el día de mañana, tarde o temprano, la guerra reiniciará… y entonces… te dejaré viudo, querido hermanito…

-Pues no vas a guerrear en mi casa, ni tus planes de venganza se realizarán en los próximos milenios- se plantó Loki, contrariado por la ingratitud de su hermano- Estás vivo porque Thor te perdonó la vida, estás caminando porque me ha permitido ofrecerte ayuda de sus Sanadores, y eres mi huésped. Tu sabes lo sagrado que es ser recibido bajo el techo de otro hogar… Helblindi, no me ofendas al ofender mi hogar, no puedo tolerar que amenaces a mi familia bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedes marcharte cuando quieras, los Sanadores han dicho que deben pasar dos meses antes de implantarte la pierna, puedes dar mis saludos a nuestros padres…

El feroz guerrero se despidió de mala gana, maldiciendo a las Nornas por darle un destino tan humillante como era ser pariente de un Aesir. El asistente acompañó a Helblindi hasta el observatorio, donde Heimdall lo enviaría de regreso a Jötunheim.

Una vez a solas, Loki entró a toda prisa al cuarto de aseo… apenas tenía tiempo de prepararse para la invitación que su marido le hiciera. Thor quería que lo acompañara a festejar las bodas de uno de los oficiales. Eligió con cuidado sus atuendos, no deseaba hacer quedar mal a nadie, dejó sus túnicas suaves y ligeras para vestirse con un atuendo casi como una armadura, Thor prefería llevarlo con sus amigos luciendo elegante y feroz. Trenzó su largo cabello negro con correas de piel y retiró todas las joyas de sus cuernos, hizo lo mismo con sus collares y brazaletes, con las cintas de su cadera, de sus tobillos… llenó un pequeño arcón de madera labrada con las joyas que usaba a diario. 

Contempló frente al espejo su atuendo final… salvo por el color celeste de su piel, sus ojos de rubí y sus atrevidos cuernos, se parecía mucho a cualquier Asgardiano de la clase militar. Así es como paseaba, orgulloso del brazo de su esposo, no sentía pena o rabia por dejar sus trajes y adoptar los Aesir, le gustaba como se realzaba su figura elegante y adoraba el gesto del rubio, que no disimulaba el placer que sentía al despertar la envidia de otros guerreros.

***

-¿Quién es esa dulzura?- preguntó Harokin, el antiguo líder de una horda de bárbaros, pero ahora un eficiente oficial llamado también “el más atrevido de los Einherjar”- Veo que el Príncipe Odinson tiene un excelente gusto para elegir a sus amantes…

-No es su amante- aclaró Balder, sin dejar de beber de su tarro de cerveza- Es su consorte, el hijo de Laufey…

-¿Thor está casado con un gigante de hielo? ¡Vaya!- exclamó Harokin, sorprendido- Los negocios reales en ocasiones son ganancia para ustedes ¿No es así? ¡Por los infiernos de Surtur! Yo hubiese jurado que esa exquisita criatura era solo su amante… 

-Más te vale que no te fijes demasiado en él… Thor es bastante celoso de su amado Jötunn y ustedes dos, siempre tienen esa cualidad de exasperarse mutuamente.

-Thor no detesta un poco de competencia, está en su naturaleza, cazar a su presa, defenderla de otros predadores… además, mira su tamaño, su aspecto… está justo en su punto para ser disfrutado. ¿Qué va a suceder cuando cambie? ¿Crees que ese vanidoso hijo de Odín lo va a celar igual?

-¿Qué quieres decir con “cuando cambie”? Loki no va a cambiar…

-Vamos, Balder… ese tierno muchacho no siempre será así… los Jötnar al madurar obtienen duras escamas en sus espaldas, incluso desarrollan crestas, los cuernos no siempre son tan agraciados como esos que ahora vemos, en ocasiones se retuercen o se rompen, sus rasgos son más angulosos, grotescos, feroces… mira esas facciones… ¡Parece un ángel! 

-Creo que Loki es un mestizo, por eso fue elegido. No crecerá más, ni variará su aspecto. Considerando que mi Padre es mucho más vanidoso que su heredero, estoy seguro que se fijó en los detalles de no tener nietos monstruosos.

-¡Oh, sí! Lo olvidaba por completo: los matrimonios entre la realeza, como entre las familias nobles nunca son por amor, sino con fines de negocio y en este caso, para asegurar descendencia en los tronos de Asgard y de Jötunheim. ¿Acaso él le dará hijos? ¿Es Loki un espécimen fértil?

-Lo es… de lo contrario, Padre de Todo y Laufey no hubiesen cerrado el contrato matrimonial ¿No crees?

-¡Vaya secreto que el viejo mañoso de Laufey tenía muy bien guardado!

***

A la medianoche, el mismo Odín hizo acto de presencia… la fiesta cobró nuevos ánimos con la llegada del Rey y los novios recibieron los obsequios y homenajes con visible orgullo. Nuevos platos fueron llevados hasta la mesa de banquetes y Thor regresó a sentarse cargando un plato lleno hasta el tope con trozos de cordero y una enorme jarra de vino.

-No entiendo donde vas a meter toda esa carne…- le dijo Loki, rellenando el vaso de su marido con solicitud- Tienes un entusiasmo y resistencia sorprendentes para la glotonería.

-No solo para comer soy fuerte, cuando todos se vayan a dormir… yo te subiré a esta mesa y te haré el amor cinco veces… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres ver que también para eso soy entusiasta y resistente?

Thor se comportaba impulsivo y dominante cuando bebía de más. No era que Loki lo detestara, más bien le resultaba divertido, ver como se potenciaba su arrogancia, su testarudez y su pasión… no pocas veces terminaba liado a golpes con alguien tan solo por ganar apuestas sin sentido. Y claro, fanfarroneaba acerca de su potencia sexual, que no disminuía ni siquiera con el alcohol en su sangre… así que respondió a los besos y las candentes caricias que le brindó bajo el mantel de la mesa. Thor atacó sin piedad la entrepierna de su esposo, metiendo su mano bajo la ropa, masajeando todo aquello que consideraba de su propiedad. En correspondencia, Loki acomodó su diestra también, tanteando que tan excitado se encontraba ya el rubio.

-Creo que estás listo para el primer round- ronroneó Loki, sintiendo su centro endurecido- Requieres atención.

Y sin dudarlo ni un poco, se deslizó bajo la mesa, cubriéndose bien con el mantel, asegurándose de que su marido se olvidara un poco de la comida y la bebida para recibir del travieso una sesión de atrevido sexo oral… que siendo casi en público, se tornó mucho más sexy y placentero. El miembro enorme de Thor fue devotamente besado y acariciado, la punta de su lengua lo recorrió, delineando cada surco, cada vena, saboreó las primeras gotas de sus líquidos lubricantes y después, lo metió a su boca. La lengua lo apretó dulcemente mientras succionaba… de arriba abajo, con fuerza, con deleite… no se entretendría demasiado porque si, estaban en público y tarde o temprano alguno se daría cuenta de los ojos de borrego a medio morir que Thor ponía cuando la felación lo aproximaba al orgasmo.

Harokin, que no les perdía la mirada y se había ya dado cuenta del sexy juego entre los esposos, podía jurar que ese era el momento exacto en que Thor eyaculaba y Loki se bebía todo su semen, imaginó al delicioso Jötunn arrodillado frente a su marido, recibiendo en la cara las últimas gotas de la blanca venida, relamiéndose, dándole un placer inmerecido. Porque a sus ojos, Thor era lo suficientemente bruto para no aquilatar la joya que tenía por esposo. Seguro no lo trataba bien, seguro era despectivo y autoritario o peor aún, seguro tenía otros amantes para reafirmar su varonil ego. Loki merecía mas homenajes, merecía estar en un pedestal de adoración mejor que al lado del Dios del Trueno… 

-Sea lo que sea que estás pensando… la respuesta es: NO.

-¿Y qué estoy pensando, Balder?

-Thor NO se divorciará, Thor NO engaña a Loki con nadie, ni tiene otras parejas. Mi hermano solo tiene ojos para él. Te lo digo, está muy enamorado y ha formado un matrimonio feliz.

-Te propongo una apuesta: Dame dos meses y Loki amanecerá en mi cama… ¿Deseas apostar? ¡Hey, Fandral, Volstagg, vengan aquí! Balder y yo haremos una apuesta y ustedes nos servirán como testigos.

-¿Los testigos serán los mejores amigos de Thor? ¡Estás rematadamente loco, amigo! Tienes demasiada hidromiel en las venas ya. No estás pensando correctamente.

-Con riesgos será mas divertido. Thor será muy fiel, pero… ¿También es fiel ese gigante de hielo? Después de todo, ustedes son enemigos naturales, mientras que mi pueblo y los Jötnar, han sido aliados durante siglos.

***

De regreso a Valhalla, ajenos a la curiosa apuesta que se cruzaba a sus espaldas, la comitiva de Odín y Thor, junto a su consorte, todavía cantaban y brindaban a la salud de los recién desposados. Atravesaban una parte del bosque que rodeaba el palacio, eran casi quince minutos a buen paso, la luz de la luna ayudaba iluminando el camino con destellos de plata.

-Lo que no entiendo- comentó Loki, acompasando el trote de su caballo a los impetuosos caracoleos del rubio- Es por qué demonios el oficial se ha desposado por segunda vez. ¿No es acaso que tiene ya una esposa?- “Si” respondió Thor “una hermosa dama hija de una noble familia, tienen tres hijos hasta hoy”- Y creo que me contaste que tiene además, un concubino, un soldado joven con el que pasa cortas temporadas durante el invierno- “¿A qué viene el interrogatorio, amor? Según las leyes que rigen en los nueve mundos, un hombre puede desposarse dos veces y mantener cuatro concubinas o concubinos. Si puede hacerlos felices y darles una buena vida, es perfectamente legal que tome una esposa mas joven que la primera, pues al dedicarse a sus niños, seguro se olvida un poco de su marido”

Loki hizo un mohín de disgusto, que no pasó desapercibido del mayor.

-¿Te has molestado por lo que dije?

-Me hace pensar, que quizá muy pronto, tu decidas tomar una segunda esposa o concubina… o amantes… que no soy suficiente para ti, a pesar que todo lo que hago ha sido y será siempre porque fui educado para hacerte feliz.

-Me haces muy feliz… no hay día en que no agradezca que en nuestra unión exista el amor suficiente para sobreponernos a que el nuestro, fue un matrimonio de conveniencia… no estoy tan ebrio Loki, para no pensar en lo que te estoy diciendo; deja de tener celos, yo jamás, jamás, jamás, tomaría amantes, concubinas o esposas. Tú me bastas.

Halagado, Loki sonrió y le ofreció sus labios para que lo besara. Gustoso, Thor acompasó su brioso caballo para poder regalarle la caricia al pelinegro. Y entonces sucedió… la primera explosión siguió a otra y a otra más, la comitiva del Rey estaba sorprendida y en desorden, los gritos de los oficiales se dejaron escuchar, solicitando con urgencia, que se brindara protección al Padre de Todo.

-¡Nos atacan!- exclamó Thor, corriendo sin dudarlo en busca de su progenitor- ¡Cúbrete, Loki! ¡Cúbrete!

El fuego, los gritos de los heridos y la confusión fue bajando poco a poco, los bien entrenados guerreros muy pronto se organizaron para buscar al invisible enemigo que los atacara a traición. Otro grupo localizaba y rodeaba a Odín, quien, con un brazo roto, luchaba por mantenerse a lomos de Sleipnir, mientras la brida era conducida por su primogénito, llevándole a un lugar más seguro, alejado de los estruendos que todavía se escuchaban.

Loki observó todo sin intervenir… conocía de sobra el resplandor de los primeros ataques y sus ojos de rubí atisbaban en cada rincón esperando no encontrarse con el o los culpables del ataque. Pero las señales estaban ahí. Bombas de fuego helado, los daños eran comparables al fuego quemante, pero no dejaban ese olor a chamuscado característico… las detonaciones en secuencia, eso indicaba que la trampa fue tendida y los agresores ya no estaban cerca, era una estrategia que servía de advertencia, de que estaba en camino algo mas grande y más contundente, algo que desafortunadamente describía a la perfección los planes de venganza que su hermano Helblindi le había anunciado.

-Que no seas tú, grandísimo mono azul… que no seas tú y provoques que todo lo que se ha ganado para lograr una paz duradera, se evapore como la vegetación que han tocado tus bombas de fuego helado…- murmuró, entrelazando nervioso sus largos dedos finos.

Un Drakkar volador llegó en esos momentos, trasladar al Rey hasta un cuarto de Sanación era la prioridad. Ayudado a subir por sus hombres, Thor se dio cuenta que su consorte no estaba cerca de ellos. Y como no existía certeza de que no fueran nuevamente atacados, también era necesario que Loki subiera y regresara a Valhalla. Lo llamó un par de veces, sin localizarlo con la mirada, Odín le dijo que esperaría por él, que lo buscara, que se encontraba estable y podía aguantar hasta que el Jötunn también estuviese a salvo.

-Se quedó un poco atrás y le ordené resguardarse, estaremos aquí en un minuto, Padre- anunció Thor, cubriendo los hombros del rey con su propia capa y disponiéndose a llamar de nuevo a su esposo.

Lo demás fue cuestión de un parpadeo: Un enorme y feroz Gigante de hielo surgió de entre la vegetación, en su diestra tenía una nueva bomba de fuego helado y sin dudarlo un instante, la lanzó con toda su fuerza en dirección al drakkar.

-¡Cuidado!- fue el grito de oficiales y acompañantes al unísono, Thor solo atinó a cubrir con su cuerpo a su padre y cerró los ojos en espera de la detonación, la que llegó enseguida, con un ruido seco y sordo, con un resplandor tan grande que indicó a todos lo cercana que el arma había estallado.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pasó?- se preguntaron después del estallido, varios guardias cayeron sobre el Jötunn atacante y le sometieron, Thor se aseguró que el Rey no hubiese sufrido un nuevo daño.

-Loki…- murmuró el noble Odín, al ver a su yerno sostener una barrera mágica sobre sus cabezas, cubriéndolos de todo posible daño.

-Querido, ya pasó todo… has sido un héroe- susurró el rubio, emocionado al notar que con su acción evitaba una tragedia más grande entre los dos mundos.

No era ningún honor, es más, Loki se sentía humillado… un gigante de hielo intentó asesinar al Rey de Asgard y a su heredero, uno de su raza intentó terminar con la paz entre los mundos y quizá lo estaba logrando. Sonrió con un dejo de amargura y levantó la barrera, ahora el drakkar podía despegar y llevarles con seguridad de regreso al Palacio.


	4. ELSKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que Loki lucha por ganarse su lugar en la vida de Thor, sin perder su identidad, las buenas nuevas se nublan con la aparición de poderosos enemigos

-Levántate… lentamente y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco, porque te juro que te atravieso el cuerpo con mi lanza.

Loki obedeció a la voz de mando, sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de ofrecer a los niños del Colegio de Invierno los deliciosos postres de pan con miel que les llevara directamente de las cocinas del Palacio de Odín. Se volvió lentamente y procuró no mostrar el temor que obviamente sentía al verse amenazado.

-No hagas nada que los asuste, hermano- le dijo a Helblindi, bajando osadamente la daga de hielo que el gigante blandía cerca de su pecho- Solo son niños y han pasado por un trance difícil… hablemos afuera… ellos no deben volver a sentirse en riesgo...

Seyra, la guardiana de los pequeños Jötnar, se levantó con movimientos discretos, conocía las explosiones de violencia del hijo del Rey Laufey, como conocía lo mucho que detestaba la nueva vida de su hermano menor. Y a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer por los niños, la vida de Loki corría un peligro inminente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, por los sesos de Ymir? ¿Qué buscas entre un pueblo que te desprecia por venderte a la vida fácil de los Aesir?

-La noticia de la caída del puente en las montañas traspasó las fronteras –respondió Loki, ignorando los insultos de su hermano- También me enteré que no enviaste ayuda para los aldeanos que quedaron atrapados… si no pueden bajar por agua y alimentos, los estás condenando a morir de inanición durante el invierno…

-Se muere a veces, la vida no es cómoda como la que llevas tú, hermano –se burló el Jötunn, arrancando del pecho del menor el torsal de oro que usaba, obsequio de su esposo.

-¡Pero es tu obligación ayudar! ¡Para eso tienes el mando y la organización de los recursos de Jötunheim!

-¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer! –gritó Helblindi, alzando la diestra, listo para asestar un golpe mortal al pelinegro.

Pero los dos no estaban solos, tras Helblindi entraron su hermano mayor, Blýeistr, varios guardias y dos soldados Asgardianos que escoltaban a un oficial Einherjar. Los niños del Colegio se quedaron tras la puerta, que con bastante prudencia cerraba la giganta guardiana, cuando Helblindi alzó la voz y varios de ellos comenzaron a preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Detente, hermano! –exclamó Blýeistr, sujetando el brazo del otro e impidiendo el asesinato.

-¿Madre te envía para que protejas a su bastardo?- rugió el Jötunn, haciendo sonar sus palabras con rabia, al ver frustrado su plan inicial.

-Nuestro hermano se arriesgó para salvar el paso de la caverna resonante, rescató catorce de nuestros niños y los trajo a salvo hasta el colegio, por favor, Helblindi… piensa lo que vas a hacer.

-Tan solo quería hablar…- respondió el feroz gigante, elevando los hombros- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que es por Thor que nuevamente puedo tener un brazo y un ojo? ¿Acaso piensas que desperdiciaré la pierna de reemplazo que el próximo mes me será implantada? ¡Oh, queridos hermanos! ¿Piensan que estaba a punto de hacerle daño a Loki, el consorte por el que el hijo de Odín vela y ama? ¡Tan solo pretendía divertirme un poco asustándolo!

-Tu sabes que no es verdad, que no voy a creerte tu repentino cambio de tono. Hermano… si le haces daño estarías firmando el inicio de una nueva guerra con los Aesir, y nuestro padre quedaría deshonrado, porque no respetaste la palabra que él ha empeñado… 

-Puesto que no lo maté, será difícil que pruebes que quería hacerlo.

-Loki –declaró el mayor, sin dejar de mirar a su otro hermano- el Padre de Todo ha estado buscándote con desesperación, desapareciste de Asgard hace dos semanas y pusiste de cabeza a todo su ejército, mandó traer de regreso a tu marido… hermanito, a pesar que nos hiciste un enorme servicio, creo que te colocaste innecesariamente en una situación peligrosa, y todavía no terminas… han llegado por ti. Responde por tus acciones ante tu suegro... ¡Márchate de inmediato!

-Es verdad- dijo el oficial Asgardiano que acompañaba al primogénito de Laufey, saludando militarmente a los Jötnar e inclinándose con gracia ante Loki- Alteza, su consorte, el Príncipe Thor, viaja en estos momentos hasta la frontera de los mundos exteriores… apenas alcance uno de nuestros puertos, el noble Heimdall lo trasladará a Valhalla, le suplico me acompañe… usted debe estar presente para recibirle…

Y sin dudarlo un solo instante se acercó para tomar del brazo al más joven de los tres, lo atenazó con fuerza, de manera que no pudiera negarse a caminar a su lado. “¿Quién eres y que se supone que haces?” le preguntó Loki en voz baja, respondiendo el oficial, suavemente: “Soy quien te salva la vida”

Loki comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos viajando solo hasta el apartado lugar donde ocurriera una avalancha de hielo, dejando toda una aldea aislada de la capital, Gastropnir. Los adultos estaban trabajando para reconstruir el paso y abastecerse de provisiones, pero en tanto, toleraban los hielos profundos del invierno de Jötunheim casi sin alimentos ni agua. Loki, olvidándose de todo, usó sus recientemente entrenados poderes para crear un portal y ayudar a los niños, también entregó un Bilgnesnipe para que mitigaran el hambre. Prometió regresar por ellos, pero apenas puso a los pequeños a salvo, la presencia de sus hermanos y de los Einherjar le anunciaron que no podría cumplir con su palabra.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarme de esa forma?

-Soy Harokin, Comandante de los Halcones escarlata y si, pequeño berrinchudo, te obligaré a regresar y a que aprendas a no arriesgarte… puedes dar las gracias al Guardián que te localizó cuando saliste de ese portal clandestino y que abrió otro para que yo pudiera venir a auxiliarte. Puedes arrodillarte ante tu hermano mayor, que comprendió mejor las consecuencias si no lograba sacarte de ahí. A pesar de que Blýeistr es un guerrero despiadado, te tiene cierto aprecio. ¿Acaso no sabes con cuánto gusto tu propio hermano Helblindi te hubiese rebanado el cuello para vengarse de Thor? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que has provocado con tu escapada de Asgard?

-Helblindi me molesta, pero no se atrevería a tanto… En cuanto a lo otro, no sabía que yo era un prisionero.

-Eres tan apuesto como ingenuo- rió Harokin, llamando al Guardián para que abriese el Bifröst- Tu vida pendía de un hilo, y tú te arriesgaste para qué… ¿Para llevar dulce a unos niños? 

-Tú no conoces mis motivos…- concluyó Loki, entrando al portal con paso altanero. El oficial se le quedó mirando, admirando su esbelto porte, sus labios finos y despreciativos, su larga melena enjoyada moviéndose con el paso que marcaban sus caderas y como llevaba apenas las calzas típicas de su pueblo, Loki mostraba más celeste piel que de costumbre… Harokin se relamió los bigotes, si quería, podía tumbar sobre la nieve a aquella deliciosa criatura y demostrarle lo que era un hombre de verdad, dominarlo y hacerle entender lo que era obedecer una consigna. Pero estaba de servicio, a las órdenes del Rey, y su consigna de momento, era salvarle la vida al inconsciente esposo de Thor.

***

-¿Eres ahora mi guardaespaldas?

-Orden del Rey… si deseas, puedes ir y quejarte con él.

Eso fue la ganancia del joven Jötunn por su osadía de salir de Asgard sin el permiso de su suegro en la ausencia de su esposo. No era agradable, nada agradable. Se sintió limitado en su libertad, Harokin se apostó en su puerta desde el amanecer y le siguió durante toda la mañana. Lo miró desayunar, lo acompañó a recibir las noticias del viaje de Thor, quien ya se encontraba a menos de un día para su llegada y lo siguió como una especie de perro fiel mientras Loki bajaba hasta el mercado para comprar varios libros de historia Midgardiana… en todas esas horas, al pelinegro no se le ocurrió hablarle y mucho menos preguntarle si sentía hambre o sed o deseos de sentarse y descansar, no le interesaba, es más, si el Einherjar se fastidiaba por el maltrato, mucho mejor.

-Ayúdame a llevar estos libros- fue lo primero que le dijo en toda la mañana, cargándolo con varios pesados tomos de pasta dura y cantos dorados- También deseo comprar accesorios para mezclar pociones, así que vamos donde venden porcelana y ámbar.

-Puedo enviar esto con un mozo, dame un instante.

-¿No estás a mi servicio entonces? He dicho que los llevas tú.

Harokin supo entonces que lo estaba haciendo por desagradarlo y se armó de paciencia, seguro de su poder seductor, esperaba ganar la atención del Jötunn y doblegar su orgullo, la apuesta de acostarse con Loki antes de dos meses la sentía prácticamente ganada. El golpe más afortunado de su vida fue, por supuesto, que lo nombraran su guardián. Pero el altanero oficial, no contaba con el inquebrantable espíritu travieso, la sonrisa que derretía bloques de concreto y los suaves modales del joven consorte real… cada segundo a su lado, Loki se apoderaba, sin proponérselo, de su voluntad.

-Regresamos a casa hace tres horas, y esas mismas llevas leyendo… ¿Acaso no te cansa? La historia de un mundo que a pocos le interesa visitar.

-¿Ya es hora de cenar?- replicó el pelinegro, sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

-Falta media hora, pero…

-Entonces leeré media hora más- concluyó, dejando al oficial con la palabra en la boca.

-La tarde está tan linda… podemos caminar por el jardín para abrir el apetito- insistió Harokin, tan terco como el otro.

Loki alzó sus ojos de rubí y miró alternadamente por la ventana y hacia su cuidador. Luego movió negativamente su linda cabeza y dijo con firme voz: “No” Harokin se derritió de deseo, pero también, un desconocido estremecimiento aceleró por un breve instante los latidos de su corazón. 

-¿Son tan interesantes las historias de Midgard? 

-Thor me llevará a conocer ese mundo, por eso deseo saber y si… su historia es interesante, aun cuando viven prácticamente en una era oscura en cuanto a conocimientos, son muy avanzados como sociedad… tienen también grandes desigualdades, y un planeta muy hermoso.

Era perfecto… mientras le hablaba dándole la espalda pudo observar a detalle el brillo de su negra melena, la curva elegante de su cuello, la suavidad de su piel celeste, los trazos de los tatuajes vivos que definían su linaje, la espalda larga, la cintura breve. No tenía ninguna imperfección que le anunciara el crecimiento de escamas o crestas, excepto los cuernos de su frente, que más parecían ahora su corona que un defecto desagradable a sus ojos, Loki era cautivador… 

-¡He llegado! –se dejó escuchar una potente voz varonil, mientras el ruido de unas botas militares subiendo la escalera resonaban por el pasillo de acceso a la biblioteca. Los guardias corrieron a abrir las puertas, Harokin hizo un gesto para devolverse de su ensueño a su realidad… porque la reacción de Loki no tuvo precio: Saltó de su asiento, no le interesó que su preciado libro nuevo cayera del atril al suelo, llevaba en el rostro la sonrisa más luminosa que el oficial jamás viera en su vida y sus ojos de rubí brillaban con la luz del amor.

-¡Cariño! –exclamó, corriendo a su encuentro- No escuché el trueno que me anunciara tu cercanía.

Los jóvenes esposos se reencontraron justo en la puerta, Thor lo recibió entre los brazos, mostrando su felicidad con francas y sonoras risas, lo levantó en volandas, mientras tomaba los labios que se ofrecían ansiosos de recuperar el tiempo de ausencia. Loki enlazó sus largas piernas en él, que le sujetó sin problemas desde las redondeces de su trasero.

-Padre me llamó antes a su presencia –explicó el rubio- Me contó algunas travesuras tuyas.

-Y te pidió que me castigaras… como si fuera yo un niño.

-En ocasiones, querido, eres peor que un niño… -afirmó Thor, provocando un mohín de disgusto en el Jötunn- Pero eres mi niño, mi malcriado, mi consentido. ¿Cómo voy a recriminarte que vayas y salves a los niños de tu mundo? He firmado un permiso permanente que te autoriza a salir y entrar libremente de Asgard en mi ausencia, por supuesto, tendrás que tolerar un poco el protocolo, pero creo que estarás satisfecho con saber que tu controlas tu vida.

-¿De verdad? ¿Puedo hacer lo que yo desee, puedo regresar y terminar lo que comencé?

-He dicho que sí –confirmó el rubio- Aunque también he dicho que siendo mi esposo, el protocolo siempre te exigirá ciertos requisitos antes de salir siquiera del Palacio al mercado.

-Es que yo di mi palabra… -exclamó Loki con angustia, bajando de los brazos de su marido para pasearse impaciente por la biblioteca- Son cerca de cincuenta guerreros y mujeres, están atrapados al otro lado del abismo, en la caverna resonante, mueren de hambre y de sed… también morirán congelados, pues aunque mi raza pertenece a los hielos eternos, no es inmune a las inclemencias de los inviernos…

-Iremos los dos… -interrumpió Thor, abrazándolo por la espalda- Es una acción urgente, y la palabra de Loki Laufeyson, es sagrada para mí. Yo iré contigo y rescataremos a tu gente.

Harokin, ignorado completamente por ambos, solo atinó a ponerse a las órdenes del Príncipe heredero, dando las indicaciones de que todo su escuadrón se dispusiera a salir de inmediato con rumbo a Jötunheim.

-No –indicó Loki, orgulloso de la reacción de su compañero de vida- Si mi amado esposo Thor me acompaña, es suficiente. Quedas libre para ir a descansar, oficial de los Halcones Escarlatas.

-Harokin. No te había visto… ¿Llegaste tras de mí?

-No, Alteza –respondió el otro, un tanto incómodo- El Rey me dio la consigna de cuidar a su noble esposo.

-Pues estando yo aquí, me parece que la orden de mi padre se ha terminado… y como escuchaste ya, nos vamos en este mismo instante.

-¿No estás cansado, cariño? ¿Deseas dormir un poco antes de viajar?

-Tu gente necesita tu ayuda. Ya habrá tiempo para dormir.

***

El Rey Laufey miró por primera vez en toda su vida de manera diferente a su hijo menor, con malos modos, Helblindi lo presentó a él junto al hijo de Odín como invasores, que ingresaran a Jötunheim de manera clandestina y realizaran actividades sospechosas en las altas montañas heladas.

-¿Qué pretendes castigar, Helblindi, a quienes han salvado a medio centenar de nuestra gente? ¿Acaso tú, como Primer Ministro, hiciste algo al respecto? –le increpó, acomodándose en el trono de hielo.

-Muchos mueren en invierno, siempre –rabió el aludido, mirando con rabia a su padre y soberano- Es la forma que la nieve se lleva a los débiles y a los ancianos. Es la selección de los más fuertes.

-Los niños no son débiles ni ancianos, catorce de ellos hubiesen perecido de inanición o congelados. Conoces nuestras leyes… son los vástagos nuestra pertenencia más valiosa… ¿También a ellos hubieses dejado morir?

-Estoy siendo juzgado –se quejó Helblindi, apretando los puños y generando amenazantes dagas de hielo- Mientras los invasores siguen con vida…

-Los invasores a quienes debes el brazo, el ojo y una pierna que seguro todavía esperas conseguir… Helblindi, si yo fuera tú… bajaría esas armas y guardaría silencio -Ni Loki ni Thor se atrevieron a decir una sola palabra en medio de aquella desavenencia familiar, tras discutir un tanto más acalorados y cuando al Rey Laufey se le agotó la paciencia, amenazó con retirar a su hijo los privilegios de su puesto político y solo entonces, el otro cedió. Rugió como fiera herida y se inclinó en señal de sumisión ante su padre- Y ahora, ustedes dos… no han hecho bien entrando en Jötunheim sin autorización, pero, es imposible no reconocer el servicio que han obsequiado a mi pueblo, en especial tú, Loki… me siento orgulloso de constatar que no nos has olvidado, que todavía sientes amor y lealtad por los tuyos.

-Eso no cambiaría nunca, Majestad –respondió el joven Jötunn- Por favor, no piense que mi lealtad pudiera alterarse tan solo porque ahora mi corazón se divide entre Jötunheim y Asgard a partes iguales.

-Tienes razón… dejé que tu hermano envenenara mis oídos, me convenció que la vida lujosa y fácil del Palacio de Odín te había llevado incluso, a cortar tus cuernos para parecerte más a un Aesir… -El gesto que puso su hijo menor, le hizo saber a Laufey lo ofendido que se sentía con tal insinuación- Veo que portas con orgullo tus tatuajes, tus cuernos, la ropa de tu pueblo… me complaces, Loki, hice en ti una inversión riesgosa, que todavía espero me de satisfacciones en un futuro que quizá, esté muy lejano, lo sabes, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, Padre mío… y por eso mismo puedo decir que quizá ese futuro… no se encuentre tan lejano…

Fue el turno entonces de Thor para abrir los ojos de zafiro como enormes platos y perder el color. ¿Qué era lo que su adoración estaba queriendo decir?

-Loki… -murmuró, tomando su mano con ternura.

-Sí… -declaró en voz bajita, usando un tono doblemente suave en su voz- Los Sanadores me lo confirmaron hace una semana. Esperaba tu regreso para hacer el anuncio a nuestros padres… el Rey Odín ya lo sospecha, me ha visto visitar al Shamán en dos o tres ocasiones… serás padre, amor mío, serás padre…

***

-Los Dioses nos bendicen, mi estimado Laufey, soplan vientos propicios para nuestros mundos… -El Padre de Todo, sin disimular la felicidad que lo embargaba, extendió la diestra para estrechar la del Rey de los Jötnar- Me siento honrado de visitar ahora tu Palacio y siento envidia de que fueras el primero en conocer tan venturosa noticia.

-Bienvenido, Padre de Todo… pero si no me equivoco, mi hijo Loki ha mencionado que ya tenías ciertas sospechas.

-Un joven recién casado, con esa excelente disposición para el tálamo, con un esposo enamorado y además, campeón de las artes del himeneo… no podía pasar tanto tiempo más.

-Eso y que Loki no dejaba de vomitar… -agrego Thor, lanzándose al abrazo efusivo de su padre- Me contó los malestares que ha sentido… y yo estoy orgulloso y feliz.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se celebra aquí esta afortunada noticia?

La ceremonia de la fertilidad de Jötunheim era simplemente hermosa… estableciendo que, cada hijo nacido era un tesoro que se cuidaba más allá de la familia, porque cualquier miembro del clan tenía por obligación asegurar su supervivencia, cuando una hembra o un varón fértil quedaba preñado, era motivo de fiesta. Y muy contados eran esos motivos para la fría raza de los gigantes… 

Entonces Loki fue llevado hasta los baños termales, donde el agua del río que no se congela corría tibia y con un aroma sales algo desagradables, pero era necesario bañarse en ellos. Lavar el cuerpo con la tierra sagrada, la que estaba bajo la capa de hielo, ofrecer la vida que llevaba en el vientre a la sangre de Ymir para que naciera un bebé sano, fuerte, un guerrero que ennobleciera la casa de sus progenitores y brindara honor a su raza.

Thor lo recibió en la alcoba, acompañado por las madres de ambos, Loki se presentó desnudo, oliendo a sales y con varios amuletos colgados de su cuello, prendidos a su cadera con una cadenilla de oro, y un diamante de considerable tamaño colocado en su ombligo.

Ahora tocaba el turno de las dignas Reinas, ellas cambiarían el aroma por perfumes suaves, lo peinarían y lo vestirían, todo ante la mirada complacida de su esposo. Pero Thor fue el primero en participar del nuevo aseo… tomó una de las toallas empapadas de agua mineral y con una sonrisa, ampliamente correspondida, repasó con dulzura el rostro que amaba, el cuello, las lindas orejas y los cuernos atrevidos. Todo debía hacerse en silencio, mientras los Soberanos aguardaban y los Shamanes de Asgard y los Jötnar, encendían un sahumerio para invocar al oráculo y encontrar los mejores augurios al bebé en camino.

Pasaron finalmente ante los Reyes, Loki vestido con una túnica blanca, el único color que debía usar en adelante hasta el nacimiento de su hijo. Los Shamanes oraron por su salud y venturosa llegada al mundo, finalmente, entregaron a los Soberanos un cristal de cuarzo en el que estaba grabado el nombre de la criatura… sería un varón, según las nornas, y estaba destinado a unir ambos mundos, lograría crear lazos de unión, amistad y abundancia. Todos eran presagios llenos de felicidad.

-El nombre del hijo que de ustedes nacerá es: Elsker, que significa “amado” y este nombre será su destino, ser amado y trabajar para la paz, para que las guerras entre nuestros mundos terminen.

-Elsker… me gusta ese nombre –repitió Thor colocando una rodilla en tierra para quedar a la altura del vientre de Loki y besarlo, mientras le hablaba en voz baja- Tu padre se siente feliz, se llena de orgullo, serás amado, tan amado como lo es tu padre Loki… bienvenido a la vida, Elsker Thorson…

-No existe augurio bueno sin uno malo –agregó el Shamán- Habrá oscuridad en el camino de Elsker, y solo el poder del amor lo librará de los peligros.

-Por eso somos sus padres –afirmó Thor, con voz firme- Lo defenderemos de cualquier maledicencia, de cualquier peligro. Nuestro hijo reunirá a nuestras familias y a nuestros mundos y nos aseguraremos que tenga el amor que se merece y que lo guiará en su camino…

-Basta de malos augurios –enunció una voz gutural que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos Reyes- Esa criatura maldita, ni siquiera está destinada a nacer.

Todos buscaron el lugar de donde provenía aquella terrible amenaza. Laufey, por instinto, localizó a sus otros dos hijos y los encontró de pie, uno junto al otro, alejados de la pareja de esposos y lejos también del lugar donde la voz lanzaba ahora una fúnebre carcajada.

-¿Quién es? ¡Revélese en este instante! ¡La furia de los Dioses caerá sobre quien se atreve a maldecir a un no nacido!

-Maldito está desde el instante en que ha causado tantos odios –se escuchó entonces, apareciendo una figura alta, espigada, de armadura oscura y de cabellos blancos, trenzados con artístico talento. El rostro era horrible, de ojos negros sin pupilas, la mitad del rostro de color marfil, y la otra mitad espantosamente desfigurada por una cicatriz de color negro, que dejaba conocer un pasado turbio y una dolorosa herida provocada por una quemadura eléctrica.

-¡Malekith! –exclamó Odín, reconociendo al elfo oscuro con el que tantos desencuentros tuviera en el pasado- ¿Qué buscas ahora? ¿No ha sido suficiente el que estés desterrado?

-Desterrado de Asgard, no de Jötunheim y a decir verdad –agrego el elfo, caminando en el aire para no ser alcanzado por los guardias- Yo no odio a ese cachorro, pero sirvo a quien sí… y vengo a cumplir un trato.

Thor se colocó instintivamente frente a su esposo, empuñó su martillo y comenzó a cargarse con energía que convocaba desde las cerradas nubes de nieve del cielo del mundo de los gigantes. Malekith pareció reconocer el arma, pero no a su portador… después de todo, tenía siglos sin aparecer por los mundos del Yggdrasil.

-¿Quién es tu amo? –cuestionó el rubio Dios, a punto de lanzar su rayo.

-No importa… lo que interesa es que ese niño no va a nacer…

Y el elfo desapareció, dejando a todos paralizados por un instante, luego Thor se volvió hacia Loki y lo encontró, pálido como la cera, de pie detrás suyo. Respiró aliviado, ahora podía dedicarse a buscar al elfo y hacerle pagar por sus amenazas. Pero de pronto, la blanca túnica del Jötunn se tiñó con la sangre color azul que comenzó a brotar como un río mortal… las exclamaciones de terror se dejaron oír, más la carcajada sonora de Helblindi.

-Arresta a tu hermano –rugió Laufey, saltando igual que Odín hasta donde Thor recibía entre los brazos a un malherido Loki… con una rápida revisión, localizaron la daga de hielo que lo atravesaba desde el costado, traspasándole el vientre y saliendo precisamente por su área umbilical… Loki, con su mano temblorosa, retiró el diamante que lo adronaba y lo entregó en las manos de la atribulada Frigga.

-¡Los Sanadores! ¡Pronto, los Sanadores!- gritaba Thor, enloqueciendo de dolor.

-Cuídalo, señora…- murmuró Loki- Ábrelo si yo no sobrevivo…


	5. MI NUEVO ESPOSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Laufey y para Odín, solo cuentan los contratos convenientes. Sin escrúpulo alguno, revisaron el que habían hecho para sus hijos, tomando una determinación sin que les interesara, mínimamente, los sentimientos que Thor y Loki ya se profesaban...
> 
> Y como dicen que a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores... hay quien se ha beneficiado con la tragedia de los dos Dioses.

Harokin entró a la hostería con cierto recelo, embozado en su capa dorada, sin usar el peto ni el casco de los Einherjar para no llamar la atención, fue y se sentó en la última mesa, en el rincón menos iluminado del lugar, alejado de la tarima donde unas danzarinas entretenían a los clientes habituales… de inmediato, un acomedido mesero le llevó un tarro de espumosa cerveza fría, aunque él no había pedido nada. “Su Alteza lo aguarda, se reunirá con usted de inmediato”

Enseguida, otro hombre, también embozado en una capa roja y pieles finas, alto y de complexión fuerte, llegó a su mesa y se sentó. El oficial inició un saludo protocolario, pero el segundo en llegar detuvo su mano y su inclinación.

-No quiero que sospechen de mi presencia- dijo, con voz profunda- Prefiero que no gastemos tiempo en protocolos y que me informes, de viva voz, porque tengo mucha ansiedad por saber.

-Está hecho- respondió el militar, entregando un pequeño cofre de maderas preciosas y acabados de oro, donde estaban las pruebas requeridas- El Rey Laufey se resistió bastante, le dura la molestia por el compromiso roto, pero debió influír un poco la vieja relación entre su pueblo y el mío, aliados en incontables batallas, y sobre todo, la certeza de que era la mejor opción antes de asesinar a su hijo. A pesar de que se le solicitó ejecutarlo por fallar en su misión de dar hijos para la corona de Asgard, le tiene cierto cariño … cedió por fin y lo he desposado…

La mano grande y fuerte que recibió el cofre temblaba casi imperceptiblemente cuando lo abrió para verificar su contenido: El corazón le dio un vuelco, al instante reconoció su anillo de bodas, el que entregara a Loki con tanta ilusión, dolió en lo más profundo ver que el amado de su corazón ya no tenía derecho a usarlo y era obligatorio devolverlo... y Loki cumplió, la joya de uru, esmeraldas y zafiros, estaba de regreso en el tesoro de la familia real de Asgard. Una cadenilla de oro con decenas de exquisitas campanitas de cristal también estaba ahí, la joya que su amado usaba a la cintura, la misma que usaba para danzar para él y sólo para él. Loki se la enviaba como prueba que para nadie más volvería a danzar… un sobre lacado era lo último que el cofre contenía… las únicas palabras que el agobiado ex consorte pudiera enviar después de que se le retuviera en Jötunheim y se forzara el segundo divorcio con hijo de Odín.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó, dejando ver un poco de la tristeza en su rostro varonil y en el brillo de sus ojos azules.

-Todavía debe guardar mucho reposo, pero su herida ha sanado casi por completo. Ahora puede comer mejor, puede caminar y salir de sus habitaciones, ya no permanece en el cuarto de sanación… sin embargo, aunque físicamente mejora, su espíritu todavía no se consuela con las pérdidas… su hijo y su matrimonio de un solo golpe es algo muy difícil de superar.

Thor apretó los puños con rabia, si Loki no podía superar su nuevo divorcio, entonces él no podía perdonar a quienes lo dictaminaron… fue memorable la discusión que sostuvo con ambos Reyes, los Soberanos de Asgard y de Jötunheim le comunicaron a sus hijos su decisión, la que nada tenía que ver con sus sentimientos, sino únicamente con contratos y estrategias políticas; Loki había quedado imposibilitado para volver a tener descendencia, la brutal herida lo dañó de forma tan contundente, que sus órganos internos sufrieron irreversiblemente… nunca más podría ser fértil, y su vientre no podría albergar una vida en gestación con seguridad. En esas condiciones, ya no era útil a la corona de Asgard ni a los planes de Laufey. El segundo divorcio fue solicitado y obtenido por Odín, confiando que encontraría pronto un nuevo matrimonio para su hijo, esta vez con una dama joven y saludable, que le asegurara herederos para su trono. 

“Thor puede casarse de inmediato, la Ley concede un tercer y último matrimonio para ambos, y yo sé con quien puedo concertar un buen contrato nupcial… tener una primera consorte y formar una familia es obligación de mi primogénito, que es dócil y obediente a sus deberes con su pueblo, con el honor de la familia. Es la Ley, solo los hijos del primer matrimonio podrán heredar el trono de plata.”

-Pero ellos no desean separarse –se atrevió a afirmar la Reina Farbauti, ganando una mirada asesina por parte de su esposo.

“Si ellos lo desean así, puedo ofrecer un trato diferente: Loki puede pasar a ser un concubino y permanecer al lado de mi hijo, es absolutamente legal que mantenga a un concubino también, el hijo de Laufey ocuparía esa prerrogativa del heredero, pero siempre que se someta a las condiciones que significa su nueva condición, ya no sería el esposo, no tendría los mismos privilegios.”

Por supuesto, Laufey no toleraría ver a su sangre humillada con ese grado de relación. La nueva separación cayó como plomo derretido en los ánimos de los dos jóvenes esposos… justo cuando mejor estaban, justo cuando sus diferencias se limaban para dar paso al entendimiento y al amor… justo cuando eran más felices, la tragedia empañaba sus horizontes, destruyendo sus planes, sus vidas, el futuro que juntos visualizaban. Aún cuando no estuvieran de acuerdo, tendrían que obedecer, no eran sino peones en el juego político que jugaban sus padres.

-Dile que lo amo… dile que tenga paciencia… -agregó el rubio, respirando profundamente y controlando sus emociones desbocadas- Y a ti, buen Harokin, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente que haces por nosotros.

-Estoy al servicio de la corona, mi Príncipe. Al menos a mí, el Padre de Todo no puede pedirme cuentas por desposar al hijo de Laufey, ya que es libre y se ha negociado abiertamente su enlace. El Rey de los Gigantes accedió para no asesinarlo y para no permitir que el deseo de revancha de Helblindi continúe en su hermano menor.

-¡Estúpidas leyes! A mí me obligaron también a casarme, pero precisamente, eso mismo será lo que nos ayude. No con cualquiera puedo confiar a mi amado, pero te lo he confiado a ti… se que hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado, Harokin, pero ahora tienes mi vida en tus manos, tienes el tesoro más preciado, la joya más valiosa… en ti deposito a Loki, porque también necesito que se case por tercera vez… 

-Regresaré a Jötunheim esta misma noche, si los Sanadores me autorizan, lo sacaré de ahí… su vida aun corre peligro-

-Muy bien. Ahora, Harokin, sácalo de Jötunheim, tráelo de regreso a Asgard, vela por su seguridad… dentro de seis meses, cuando se cumpla el plazo del Handsal, del matrimonio a prueba, entonces yo me divorciaré de la consorte que mi padre me ha impuesto, tú te divorcias también de Loki y según la ley, después de un tercer divorcio, ambos no podremos ser comprometidos por la fuerza con nadie más y volveremos a estar juntos...

-Thor… es que yo… -balbució el oficial, perdiendo el color al hablar, aunque notó que el Príncipe no lo escuchaba del todo, ocupado en vaciar su tarro de cerveza.

-¿Me decías algo?

-No… nada… procuraré que Loki venga conmigo dentro de una semana o dos como plazo máximo… nos instalaremos en la casa que mis padres poseen cerca del río Oopus. Me parece que el aire del campo y las montañas sentarán muy bien a su salud.

***

Loki respiró tranquilo cuando traspasaron la frontera de Jötunheim. Hasta el último minuto de su estancia en su mundo natal, tuvo el temor que cualquiera de sus hermanos entrara y terminara el trabajo de Malekith. Tomó asiento en la veloz nave de su nuevo marido… apenas podía creerlo, su vida nuevamente en manos ajenas, sin que él tuviese la menor oportunidad de opinar, sin controlar que se le tratara como moneda de cambio. ¡Su nuevo marido! Uno que no esperaba, que no había pedido y que sin embargo tuvo que aceptar por la misma razón que Thor tuvo para aceptar desposarse con una nueva novia… Bien pudo ser otro guerrero, otro de los amigos mas cercanos de Thor, pero por alguna razón, eligió a Harokin… y no era que lo detestara, pero algo había en el valeroso Einherjar que no terminaba de gustarle.

-No seas demasiado severo con tu padre –dijo Harokin, sentándose a su lado después de fijar rumbo a Asgard- Odín estaba en todo su derecho, el contrato matrimonial tenía esa cláusula. Si antes de los seis meses del Handsal no se presentaba un embarazo o si uno de los dos consortes quedaba impedido para procrear antes del nacimiento de al menos, un hijo, el divorcio podía ser solicitado, ya que para Asgard, es de vital importancia asegurar un heredero al trono. Así que el buen Rey Laufey hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti, y con eso, te salvó la vida… tus hermanos con gusto te devorarían crudo si se les presentara esa oportunidad.

-¿Hablaste con él? ¿Le entregaste mi carta?.-preguntó el otro, sin atender a las palabras del guerrero.

-Si… lo hice, pero no me estás poniendo atención, Loki, querido… desposarte ha sido en mi vida, un evento tan precioso como el naciente amor que has hecho nacer en mi corazón...

-¿De qué hablas, Harokin? Este es un contrato también, un pacto que has hecho para devolverme con quien es el dueño de mi vida entera, de mi alma y mi amor… por favor no te confundas, sabes que estoy prohibido para ti y que antes moriría que ser tomado por otro hombre. Guardaré para ti el respeto y honor que mereces por esta prueba de lealtad hacia Thor, seré discreto en tu casa, te ensalzaré en público, pero en lo privado… somos un par de desconocidos.

Harokin evitó hacer cualquier comentario que incomodara a Loki, embelesado por la fortuna que las nornas del destino escribieron para él. Ni en sus más alocados sueños hubiese imaginado que Thor le rogaría desposar a Loki, las Leyes eran extrañas, pero él no las iba a cuestionar. Sonrió para sus adentros, porque tampoco, ni en sus más alocados impulsos confesaría que una vez obtenida la presa, jamás la dejaría escapar de sus redes.

-Dos días de viaje, un día hasta mi casa en Oopus. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para conocernos, para ver si soy capaz de ganar al menos, tu simpatía.

-No pierdas tu tiempo… -cortó Loki lacónicamente, perdiendo su mirada en el espacio y llevando sus manos hacia su vientre, en un acto inconsciente de protección a una vida que ya no estaba ahí- No tengo humor para conocer a nadie.

***

“Amado esposo, porque no puede ni podrá ser jamás de otra manera… te llamo hoy como te llamaré mañana mi esposo para siempre. El dolor de mi cuerpo no es nada comparado al doble dolor de perderte y de la ausencia de Elslker, odio las circunstancias de nuestra unión y de los términos de un contrato que hace tiempo dejó de existir para mí… Lograste entrar en mi corazón, Thor Odinson, eres y serás el hombre que yo amo. Eres mi fuerza en estos momentos de soledad, permíteme ser tu fuerza también… porque si los telares de nuestro destino se han entretejido, entonces estamos irremediablemente condenados a estar juntos. Mañana, dentro de mil años, espero por ti… confío en tu amor, confía tú en el mío. Recuerda que he nacido para hacerte feliz: Loki.”

Ciento treinta y cuatro palabras, con sus puntos y sus comas, con las lágrimas derramadas sobre el papel, que se habían secado hacía días, pero que Thor podía adivinar al repasar una y otra vez, el breve contenido de una carta de amor escrita por aquel a quien le había entregado el alma… apretaba ansioso la cadenilla que llevaba en el bolsillo, mientras bajaba de su carruaje para ir hasta la puerta de la enorme casona familiar… “para nadie debes danzar, amor mío… para nadie más mostrar tu cuerpo, otorgar tu amor… solo para mí, solo para mí”

Saltó la reja de la entrada con facilidad, su fuerza y sus habilidades crecían día con día, y silencioso como un gato, recorrió el perímetro mientras atisbaba por cada ventana, buscando y buscando con la premura de ser descubierto en cualquier instante.

-Miren estos duraznos… ¡Tienen un aroma exquisito! ¿De verdad se aburren de comerlos? ¡Los niños de mi mundo los adorarían! Ellos pueden crecer y ser viejos y jamás probar una fruta fresca como estas…

-Cuando todo mejore, verás, llevaremos toda la fruta fresca que desees a los niños.

El corazón casi se le salió del pecho cuando escuchó su voz, se pegó hacia la pared y dos sombras crecientes le indicaron que igual número de personas se acercaban, un hombre y una mujer. La voz varonil, suave y templada, era la voz que adoraba y su dueño, apareció de pronto, sonriente, vestido con una túnica de color verde, calzas de color negro y sandalias de piel… llevaba su negra cabellera peinada con una media coleta y entre los brazos, sostenía una enorme canasta llena de fruta recién cortada.

Loki lo reconoció de inmediato y se quedó paralizado, mientras el hijo de Odín no podía ocultar su asombro. Extendió su brazo para colocar, no sin cierto temor, la palma de su mano abierta rozando apenas la suave mejilla del otro, dejando que resbalara hasta su cuello elegante.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? –le preguntó, intentando atraerlo, aunque se topó con cierta resistencia de su ex consorte.

-Sé prudente… -dijo, retirando su mano, sonrojado ante la presencia y mirada acusadora de la mujer que lo acompañaba y mirando de reojo hacia la vereda, por donde las siluetas de Harokin y de Iwar se acercaban de prisa.

Thor guardó compostura y no insistió, todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de verlo nuevamente. Había pasado apenas un par de meses, pero le parecieron una eternidad...

-Alteza, por favor… -exclamó Iwar, con la sabiduría de los viejos, dando una salida diplomática a la falsa posición del Dios, de Loki y de su propio hijo, Harokin- Castigaré al mozo que no nos dio aviso oportunamente de su llegada, es un honor para mi casa, por favor, considérese mi invitado…

La bienvenida fue cálida y amistosa, Thor no se pudo negar y Harokin no pudo tampoco hacer ningún reclamo a su consorte. Loki puso su distancia y su otra esposa lo atestiguaba, así pues, solo restaba a los dos hombres brindar y hablar conforme los guerreros honorables cuando se reunían.

-Conoces a Loki, mi segundo esposo –dijo Harokin, sospechando de lo que su Príncipe desesperaba por saber, de manera que ofreció explicaciones de forma que no comprometieran su tranquilidad ni su matrimonio- Y ella es Hilda, mi primera esposa. Tal como te prometí, le doy una vida llena de dignidad y todo el amor que me merece, porque Loki ha sabido ganarse mi corazón. Igual que se ha ganado el cariño de todos en esta casa...

-Mi corazón se alegra de verle bien, a salvo y rodeado de personas que lo aprecian… -respondió el rubio, arrancando cada palabra junto a un trozo de su alma desgarrada- Más que bien… casi no le reconocí… ¿Por qué tu piel ha cambiado, Loki? ¿Por qué tus ojos son de otro color? ¿Y los adornos de tu linaje a dónde se han ido?

Iwar e Hilda estaban incómodos, no les era ajeno el matrimonio y el reciente divorcio entre los dos, y el atrevimiento del hijo de Odín era motivo suficiente para desconfiar de sus intenciones, cualesquiera que fueran. Fue entonces el Jötunn quien tuvo que mediar la tensión que se estaba acumulando entre los dos guerreros, habló con voz pausada y firme, agregando un poco más de información sobre su nueva vida.

-Los entramados de la vida en ocasiones son sorprendentes… mi tiempo en la casa de Odín finalizó, y los Dioses antiguos fueron buenos conmigo al acercarme con un hombre honesto, que me dio su nombre y una salida digna después de lo que sucedió… Thor, comprendo tu intención al venir a este hogar que hoy te recibe bajo su techo; me honra que todavía te preocupes por mí… pero ya lo has visto, estoy bien, estaré bien… -Loki se acercó y tomó la mano del rubio, ante el silencio pesado de todos los demás- Te respeto, mi anterior consorte, y te deseo lo mejor.

-Hay más que deseo saber… -agregó Thor, reteniéndolo sin lograrlo.

-Es todo lo que tenemos que hablar. Tengo un nuevo esposo. He formado una gran amistad con Lady Hilda, hacemos del hogar del noble Harokin, un lugar lleno de felicidad. Nos armonizamos bastante bien y ya que yo no podré darle mas descendencia, ayudo a cuidar de los tres niños pequeños que ya tiene… es una delicia, te lo aseguro… 

-¿Por qué no se retiran ustedes dos? –dijo Iwar, y su petición, como jefe de la casa, era una órden- Vayan a supervisar la cena, que suficiente carne sea preparada para honrar a nuestro invitado, que suban vino del mejor, la mesa de Iwar debe ser suficiente para el noble Thor, hijo de Odín, Dios del Trueno.

Y de esa manera, se conjuró un malentendido. La cena transcurrió en algo muy similar a la normalidad, Loki y Thor apenas se hablaron, pero en cambio, en más de una ocasión intercambiaron miradas que no dejaban lugar a dudas… los sentimientos entre los dos eran profundos, imposibles de ocultar. Como imposible fue disimular los celos del oficial, y la contrariedad de su señor padre.

-¿Por qué me lo niegas? ¿Por qué lo celas? –increpó Thor al guerrero una vez que estuvieron a solas, irguiendo su poderoso pecho para confrontarlo nariz con nariz con el otro, al que comenzó a percibir como un rival- Esto no es lo que yo te pedí, Harokin… y responderás con tu vida…

-Tranquilízate –respondió, con igual arrogancia que el rubio y usando ambas manos para empujarlo hacia atrás- ¿Acaso no comprendes? ¡Es la casa de mi padre! No puedes llegar y acercarte a mi esposo como si nada, no puedes faltarle al respeto porque me lo faltas a mí y este hogar. Thor, no seas insensato… Loki debe aparentar y yo también… de otra forma, él estuviera muerto… ¿Lo comprendes?

-Necesito verlo… hablar con él…

-Después… yo lo prometo. Buscaré la forma... hay una cena formal en Valhalla el otro mes. Asistiré con él y encontraremos un par de minutos para que hablen… vete ahora, no despiertes más sospechas… vete…

-¿Un mes? ¿Y arriesgar el honor de la casa de mi padre? Me parece que eres tú quien no entiende la diferencia que existe entre tu y yo… -declaró el Dios, humillando al otro con sus palabras, recordándole con altivo ademán y tono de voz, quien era el amo y quien el vasallo, y el poder que ejercía sobre cada súbdito de la corona- No te atrevas a detenerme y mucho menos a darme órdenes.

Loki apagó la luz de su lámpara, acababa de escuchar el trueno a lo lejos y sabía lo que significaba. El código secreto que compartía con el que amaba aún podía funcionar. Por eso se obligó a ser prudente y esperar que su amado no hiciese alguna locura.

-¿Loki? ¿Ya estás durmiendo? –preguntó Hilda, tocando ligeramente a su puerta- Pensé que te agradaría bajar y jugar un poco a las cartas con mi suegro y con Harokin. No es muy tarde y quizá necesites charlar un poco luego de…

-Discúlpame con ellos ¿Quieres? –respondió, abriendo la puerta y mostrando su alcoba a oscuras, sus cortinas corridas y él mismo usando ya su bata de noche- Quise leer un poco y me dolió la cabeza, así que prefiero dormir…

-Bueno –desistió la mujer, observando bien lo que pudo ser observado en el interior- Voy a decirle… ojalá cambies de opinión y te unas a nosotros, creo que pasaremos unas horas agradables de reunión familiar.

Hilda se retiró, y Loki regresó a su ventana… la abrió con cuidado, recibiendo en el rostro la lluvia de la tormenta que se iniciaba. Alzó la mirada, buscando entre el relámpago y el trueno, que apareciera el dueño de su existencia. Un nuevo ruido se escuchó fuera de su puerta, el ruido inconfundible de botas militares acercándose. Al volverse, se topó cara a cara con el Dios del Trueno, su mano grande cubrió su boca antes que lanzara una exclamación de sorpresa y ambos quedaron a la expectativa…

Harokin, informado de que Loki no bajaría y conociendo las intenciones de Thor, subió a la alcoba de su marido para obligarlo a bajar y tenerlo a la vista el resto de la noche. Pero no se atrevió… se paseó frente a su puerta haciendo varios intentos por abrir. Loki se escabulló de los brazos de Thor, que lo retenían con firmeza. Le indicó con el índice sobre sus labios que guardara silencio, entonces abrió la puerta y le habló.

-¿Te sucede algo, Harokin?

-No… es decir, si… discutí con Thor por venir e intentar verte…

-Es lógico, ¿No? Apenas hablamos un poco después del ataque de Malekith, mi hijo era su hijo también, y no estuvimos juntos para asimilar su ausencia. Nos amamos, nos amamos mucho mientras estuvimos juntos… ¿No es lógico que intente verme? ¿Hablar? Pero tal y como te prometí, soy discreto y prudente en tu casa, te he dado tu lugar y antes de esos seis meses, más le vale a Thor no regresar a este hogar… Si mi palabra no te convence, si no es suficiente para consolar tu orgullo herido… ¿Quieres pasar y revisar mi alcoba?

Loki afirmó lo anterior con tal seguridad, abriendo la puerta de par en par y encendiendo la lámpara que tenía en una mesita cercana. Esperó de pié, a mitad de la habitación, a que su marido se decidiera… sus ojos vigilando la figura varonil que se escondía tras la puerta, y atento al menor movimiento del guerrero que era su marido.

-No… creo que si no temes que busque, es que no escondes nada…

-Jamás he escondido nada de ti… ni lo que siento, ni lo que hago. No me humilles entonces con celos que no tienen cabida en este contrato matrimonial… tienes una esposa linda, hijos fuertes y sanos, tienes lo que yo no tengo ni tendré… entonces, por favor, no me insultes con dudas, ni me celes… porque no te he dado motivos para que te tomes una atribución semejante…

***

Los labios de Thor se prendieron a los suyos apenas la puerta se volvió a cerrar… fue una jugada arriesgada, pero resultó a favor. Harokin se fue, todavía inquieto, pero desarmado y sin motivos para regresar. Loki se apretó contra el pecho del rubio, buscando su amparo, su calor… 

-Te extrañé –susurró, ronroneando como un gatito mimoso- Te extrañé mucho.

-Loki, agradezco a lo eterno verte sano y salvo, verte fuera de Jötunheim y de las amenazas de tus hermanos… pero, ¡Cielos dorados! Explícame… explícame, te lo suplico…

-¿Mi nuevo aspecto? –cuestionó el pelinegro, dando un paso atrás para abrir sus brazos y darse una vuelta lentamente, permitiendo al otro que apreciara su nueva anatomía- ¿Te gusta?

-No me desagrada si a eso te refieres… pero… ¿Y el color de tu piel? ¿Y tus cuernos?

-Cuando me casé con Harokin –suspiró el más joven, bajando sus magníficos ojos que ahora eran del color de las esmeraldas- Mi padre redactó un nuevo contrato… una cláusula en específico, donde me pidió renunciar a mi mundo, renunciar a todo lo que fui y a la herencia que pudiese reclamar. No solo referente al trono, sino a la vida misma como Gigante de hielo… y era tanta mi rabia, que acepté, y le juré no poner un pie de nuevo en su casa o en su mundo, que si los Jötnar eran tan ingratos conmigo y con mi tragedia, que no les quería más… y cambié, renuncié a todo, incluso a mi aspecto… lo cambié por uno más semejante al que hubiese tenido si mi madre biológica, de raza Vanir, me hubiese criado, en lugar de ser criado por Farbauti.

Thor lo examinó detalladamente, con el tacto a falta de otra luz diferente a la de los rayos que aún caían… el cabello todavía negro y sedoso, mucho más corto que antes, aunque llegara a los hombros torneados, tan blancos y suaves como el resto de su piel, que ahora tenía la claridad del alabastro, la sedosidad del marfil, recorrió la línea de su cuello de cisne, subiendo por su mentón anguloso, por la naricilla recta y los pómulos marcados… guardaba ciertos rasgos que recordaban su apariencia Jötunn, pero definitivamente, estaba convertido en un hombre de un atractivo dolorosamente armónico, perfecto. Los rubíes de los ojos reemplazados por esmeraldas pulidas, enmarcados por negras pestañas. Era diferente y mucho… pero era su Loki… y era absolutamente arrebatador… y todavía así, lo amaba.

-Puedo acostumbrarme a este nuevo tú… -dijo, besando apasionadamente la horquilla que se formaba entre en la parte superior de su esternón- Pero extraño tus hermosos cuernos. Necesito escuchar tus gemidos cuando los acariciaba, cuando los besaba… igual que la manera en que suspirabas cuando con mi lengua recorría desde el principio hasta el fin, cada uno de los tatuajes vivos que señalaban esa piel de cielo que tanto veneré…

-Ya no seré un Jötunn que asusta con su aspecto repulsivo…

-Jamás fuiste o serás repulsivo, ni siquiera tus feroces hermanos o tu padre lo es… atemorizantes tal vez, pero repulsivos jamás. Loki… te amo como eres y fuiste, tu esencia es la misma, aunque tu piel sea ahora igual a la de un durazno…

-Siempre sabes qué decir para que yo pierda la cordura.

-Pues vamos, voy a hacerte el amor –finalizó Thor, alzándolo entre sus brazos y llevándolo hasta su cama- No quiero escuchar nada acerca de portarte bien con ese astuto Harokin… sospecho que te quiere para él, pero tenemos un trato y su honor va en ello… más le vale que lo respete o se topará con mi ira…

-Calma, cariño… de momento, lo único que deseo toparme es tu martillo, el que llevas entre las piernas, no el que llevas a la cintura…

-¡Tengo tanta hambre de ti! –rió el mayor, enardecido al ver la buena disposición del Jötunn- ¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? ¿No te lastimarías?

-Solo existe una forma de averiguarlo… esposo mío…


	6. CORAZONES ROTOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál es el precio por amar?  
> ¿Se puede dejar ir a quien lo es todo solo para que cumpla con su deber de caballero y Príncipe?  
> Quizá el corazón de Loki no sea capaz de resistir una traición tan grande.

Lady Helga, la nueva esposa de Thor, no era precisamente una dama desvalida. Provenía de una distinguida familia de guerreros, educada y con carácter. Su belleza legendaria la hizo muy solicitada para matrimonios ventajosos, pero la oferta secreta del Rey Odín echó por tierra las intenciones de cualquier pretendiente. Sin perder tiempo quedó unida en una gran ceremonia con el primogénito de Asgard, en un matrimonio Handsal, es decir, a prueba por seis meses, incluso Frigga reconocía lo adecuada que la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, resultaba para su primogénito. Helga aprendió el protocolo real en muy pocas semanas y lo cumplía impecablemente, poseía amplia cultura y por si fuera poco, era una amazona consumada, digna de pertenecer a las Valquirias, si no fuera porque ella no odiaba a los hombres, y era una sorprendente arquera y una valiente escudera.

Thor no tenía además, queja alguna sobre su comportamiento en la vida marital. Lo mismo podía cocinar que preparar la capa de su marido, y respecto al arte en la cama, toda falta de experiencia siempre era mejor, quedando a discreción del varón terminar su educación en los detalles íntimos.

Pero con todas esas virtudes… la joven esposa sabía que no llenaba los requisitos en el corazón de su distinguido consorte. Thor no le ocultaba el hecho de que su anterior matrimonio estaba acabado por decisión ajena y que él no desistiría en su empeño de traer a Loki nuevamente a su lado.

-¿Qué es esto, Majestad? –preguntó la joven, tomando el delicado collar de uru del cual pendía un magnífico diamante de extraño e intenso brillo tornasolado- Parece que su centro encierra otra piedra preciosa.

-Es una joya metamórfica, querida –dijo la Reina Frigga, con dulce acento en su voz- Tiene un valor muy especial, quiero obsequiártela, me parece que hace juego con la dulzura de tus ojos… vamos, mi niña, no estés triste, tu esposo es muy parecido al mío, le interesan más las batallas y las aventuras que estar en su hogar, pero con el tiempo… ya lo verás, él se aquietará y buscará el calor del fuego de un hogar amoroso y una familia que lo ama.

-No tengo deseo de cenar, Majestad… solicito su permiso para retirarme a mi alcoba… -pidió la esposa de Thor, con un evidente nudo en la garganta… Helga era una buena muchacha, le daba pena verla esconder su pena o su rabia… o lo que fuera que sentía en esos momentos –Agtradezco tanto su obsequio… no sé si lo merezco, o si merezco este abandono por parte del Príncipe Thor…

-Tienes mi venia, querida... –dijo Frigga, presionando su mano con ternura- Y yo te comprendo… también tuve que adaptarme y aceptar los hijos que mi noble esposo Odín tuvo fuera del matrimonio, las muchas infidelidades, todo lo que no podía reclamar en mi contrato matrimonial…

-Y si era infiel… ¿Por qué siguió a su lado, señora? ¿Por qué lo perdonó?

-Porque al mismo tiempo… me enamoré de él… preferí quedarme, y el tiempo me dio la razón. Finalmente, yo sigo aquí… y las amantes y los concubinos… se perdieron en el polvo del olvido.

Helga se retiró, cerró la puerta de su alcoba con violencia… si bien, el Rey Odín llegaba esa noche, ella dudaba que Thor hiciera lo mismo. Porque todos en el Palacio lo sabían, y no se lo querían decir, pero el Príncipe llegaba antes que a ningún otro sitio, al misterioso lugar donde seguro mantenía una amante o dos, o quien sabe, porque las lenguas viperinas no se cansaban de murmurar quien era el rival de la consorte real…

-Como si no pudiera sospechar a donde llegará primero mi “respetable” marido…- murmuró, apretando los finos dientes, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, queriendo sacar un poco de su frustración- Su propia madre lo sabe… la propia Reina me da consejos para que tolere la infidelidad, porque mi contrato matrimonial me impide separarme antes de los seis meses… Pero cuando el Handsal termine, cuando podamos renegociar o divorciarnos… ¡Odinson, mi revancha será memorable!

-¿Dices que aceptarías divorciarte?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Lady Sigyn! ¡No deseo regresar a mi casa con la bandera de un fracaso en mi matrimonio! Pero tampoco soportaré este engaño… Yo estaba segura que lograría atraerlo lo suficiente para que se quedara, para que se olvidara de ese Jötunn, para que formara una familia conmigo. No me ciego, no olvido que el nuestro es un matrimonio arreglado, y si yo no estuviera en este… estaría en otro, y también tendría el trabajo de hacerlo funcionar…

-O de dejarlo ir… la compensación es tan generosa, que podrías vivir sin necesidad de estar casada, ni dependiendo de tus padres nuevamente.

-Es tentador… pero no voy a ceder tan fácilmente… tengo un plan… un enorme plan...

***

Loki cayó rodó la cama hasta colocarse boca abajo, aferrando sus manos largas y finas a la suave sábana de satín. Tras un segundo de tregua, ocupado en colocar un pequeño rodete de terciopelo justo bajo su vientre, de manera que sus nalgas suaves y redondas quedaran en un ángulo un poco más elevado… el ataque continuó… aquella lengua lasciva e incansable volvió a abrirse paso entre su trasero, trabajando engolosinado en el camino previo a su interior, cuando sintió que el sonrosado recinto estaba listo para la siguiente intromisión, fue un dedo largo el que inició un masaje circular, siguiendo la línea del esfínter… así que se giró lentamente, no sin provocar un gruñido de protesta de su compañero, que se negaba a abandonar la grata tarea de dilatarlo y lubricarlo.

-Acércate… -murmuró, ofreciendo sus labios al rubio y resistiendo estoicamente dos dedos ansiosos por terminar su labor.

-Dime que ya puedo entrar... –suplicó el mayor, con voz enronquecida por la pasión, mientras devoraba la lengua sonrosada de su amante- Necesito con urgencia estar dentro de ti… te necesito…

Por respuesta, Loki suspendió los besos; con la punta de los dedos obligó al otro a retroceder un poco e hizo un ademán para que se recostara, Thor aceptó el mandato silencioso con la certeza de que le aguardaba lo mejor de la noche… el pelinegro sacó de un solo movimiento la camisa que aun llevaba puesta y quedó expuesta su nueva desnudez. Finalmente, el rubio amaba tanto aquel cuerpo de piel de leche y tacto de durazno, como adoraba la piel celeste con tatuajes vivos... y verlo así, dispuesto a pertenecerle, a galopar con él los senderos de una pasión que se acrecentaba en cada encuentro, le llenaba el corazón de un amor tan completo y tan aquilatado, que no dudaba sobre cual sería el siguiente paso a dar, apenas pudiera desprenderse de los besos de su adoración y pudiese llegar a Asgard.

-No tienes paciencia… -le recriminó Loki, poniendo un mohín de disgusto que contrastaba con sus acciones, pues mientras se quejaba del exceso de ganas del otro, él mismo se montaba sobre aquel monumental animal erecto, humedecido ya por los líquidos que derramaba, lo tomó con firmeza, cerrando sus dedos finos sobre su base y lo apuntaló directamente a su trasero… se encajó lentamente… permitiendo que aquella cabeza inflamada y sonrosada hiciera las veces de ariete para abrirse paso sin violencia, jadeó un poco haciendo círculos suaves, resbalando milímetro a milímetro hasta tenerlo dentro… primero la mitad… se detuvo, necesitaba acostumbrarse un poco más al tamaño de la virilidad de Thor, al detenerse, cerró los hermosos ojos verdes y llevó su otra mano hasta su propio miembro, nada despreciable tampoco en tamaño, y comenzó un suave masaje, halándolo y deslizando su mano arriba y abajo… la realidad era que estaba tan deseoso y excitado que su propia erección estaba por estallar.

-Me enloquece que hagas eso… -gruñó el hijo de Odín, afirmando sus dedos en la blanca piel de las caderas de Loki y empujar el resto de su miembro al cálido, firme y húmedo interior- Sol de mi vida… la única verdad es que no puedo estar sin ti…

Loki se abrazó al recio cuello, incapaz de soportar aquella dura embestida con calma, porque Thor subió y bajó un par de minutos con lentitud para de pronto empujar con fuerza y cadencia. Provocó casi de inmediato gemidos y un par de maldiciones en el dialecto antiguo de los Jötnar, que le llevaron a soltar una carcajada.

-Te ríes de mí, maldito, enorme, oso peludo… -continuó Loki, sintiendo como era elevado entre los brazos del mayor y depositado de espaldas sobre la cama- ¿Crees que eres sencillo de soportar?

Y así, en medio de besos y jadeos, Thor podía pasar horas enteras, porque lo amaba, porque sentía que su vida y su obligación estaban al lado de Loki, y mientras viajaba para alcanzar su clímax, pausándose lo suficiente, midiendo el disfrute también de su pareja, adorando las veces que juntos tenían los más fantásticos orgasmos imaginados, los planes de un futuro maravilloso juntos, eran cada vez más palpables y cercanos.

-Voltéate ahora… por favor… -dijo, con esa voz más roca que de costumbre, como era cuando el amor llenaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Y si Loki no se movía de prisa, la fuerza que tenía le bastaba para girarlo como si se tratara de una especie de gatito bebé, como si pesara lo mismo que la pluma de un cuervo, lo colocó boca abajo y se apoderó de aquel trasero redondo y suavecito, cubierto de la fina pelusita de la piel de un durazno maduro, Thor lo besaba, lo mordía y luego de solazarse lamiendo el surco perineal, incontenible, lo montó para proseguir la faena del amor… y aquello era la gloria, era colocarse en vida a las puertas de las constelaciones del Valhalla, se permitió embestir con firmeza, atacar una y otra vez el recinto que veneraba, entrar y salir… entrar y salir… subir cada peldaño hasta alcanzar la gloria con pasos pausados, contados, siempre procurando que Loki también disfrutara su parte en ese viaje de placer infinito.

-Tócame… tócame… -pidió el pelinegro, llevando la diestra del otro hasta su cetro para que lo masturbara mientras era penetrado. Loki ciertamente podía disfrutar el amor de su ex consorte, se entregaba con tanta sinceridad, que las sensaciones siempre crecían en intensidad… no solo el placer de sentirse invadido, sino el del cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, formado de músculos duros y fuertes, sobre su espalda… era como si recibiera un beso en toda la piel… y la mano grande y generosa que le tomó con cuidado para acariciarlo y masajearlo, para sobrellevar con balanceos de su cadera el ritmo perfecto de los empujes del Asgardiano… Loki convertía una sesión se sexo en una sinfonía, en una danza de amor, porque correspondía con plenitud al deseo, al impulso y sobre todo, al amor que la roca voz de Thor le juraba entre gruñidos de placer- Me gusta sentirte así… pleno dentro de mí… me gustas tanto, cariño…

***

-Te saludo, Harokin, Comandante de los Halcones Escarlatas –pronunció con acento de superioridad una voz femenina y desconocida. El guerrero, que esperaba ver a la Reina Frigga, pues ante ella fue llamado, alzó la mirada y se encontró con una bella mujer de rubios cabellos, ricamente ataviada, enjoyada de pies a cabeza, que lo escudriñaba con atención- ¿Tienes idea de quien soy yo?

-Por la voz no, Mi Lady –respondió, haciendo una inclinación educada- Pero por el porte, y por la capacidad de convocarme, debo suponer que eres Lady Helga, la Princesa consorte del heredero…

-Muy bien. ¿Y tienes idea de por qué te he llamado? –Harokin negó con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer hizo un gesto de impaciencia, pero sin perder la compostura prosiguió- Pues, mi valiente Einherjar, pedí que estuvieras aquí porque estoy convencida que nos une una afrenta similar… No te molestes en disimular que no lo sabes, puesto que lo escuche de los mismos labios del Padre de Todo, que los rumores apuntan a que fuiste cómplice de un trato clandestino con cierto Jötunn que fue devuelto a su helado mundo.

-Alteza… me parece que mi conversación con Su Majestad pudo ser mal interpretada.

-Es admirable tu lealtad hacia mi esposo, Comandante Harokin, pero no comprendo como toleras que tu honor sea arrastrado por el suelo, que tu desposado marido se revuelque en una cama infiel con el mío y que todavía prefieras guardar silencio...

-Es que yo no dudo de lo que sea informado a usted, mi señora… pero en lo que a mí concierne, Loki es fiel a mi casa y a mi nombre. Y yo lo amo… no puedo dudar de su comportamiento porque desde la boda, ha sido luz de mi hogar, ha logrado armonizarse con mi primera esposa y cuida de mis hijos con ternura... No tengo reclamo alguno en su comportamiento y en su honor.

-¿Y él te ama, pobre y enamorado Harokin? ¿Estás completamente seguro que respeta tu honor, como dices? O quizá deba ser yo más precisa en mis cuestionamientos: ¿Tienes idea de dónde se encuentra en este mismo instante?

-Alteza, comprendo perfectamente que se refiere a una traición muy específica, pero no puedo correr ahora a mi casa, abandonar mi puesto, tan solo para corroborar un rumor. Soy leal a la corona, no al Príncipe Thor y mucho menos he de tolerar que él, por muy el heredero que sea, falte a los más elementales votos de dignidad, pero por el honor de mi padre, yo le juro que si el Príncipe me lo pide, yo entregaré mi vida en su servicio. Y si usted insinúa que puede comprobar la infidelidad de Su Alteza, usted es libre de proceder contra su esposo como corresponda, tome también todas las represalias que crea convenientes contra la persona con quien consume su traición, pero no me pida que sea yo quien lleve a cabo una venganza de un matrimonio ajeno al mío, porque mi vida es mía y de nadie más. La justicia, mi Señora, debe llegar de la mano del ofendido… no de un tercero.

-Muy bien, respeto tu lealtad y deploro tu estúpida excusa para no proceder contra ese Jötunn… No cabe duda que te tiene sorbida la razón, secuestrado el corazón y la voluntad. Así que solo te dejaré ir y que tu hombría sea la que me haga justicia. No darás dos pasos fuera de este recinto cuando decidas regresar, Harokin, y hablaremos sobre lo que sucede en tu hogar y descubrir que quizá en tu propia alcoba, los infieles cometen sus faltas. Yo no pido que asesines a Loki, solo que no lo quieras, que no lo veneres, que no creas que es digno de ser salvado. Porque sé lo mucho que te preocupa que cumplido el plazo del matrimonio a prueba, Thor me pida el divorcio y Loki te pida lo mismo, o te ordene mi digno esposo que cumplas con ese pacto secreto que ambos firmaron, pero que no quieres reconocer… puedes quedarte tranquilo… te doy mi palabra de que el Dios del Trueno no se divorciará de mí y por lo tanto, no se casará con Loki… ni siquiera lo tomará como segundo esposo, porque en mi contrato se colocó una cláusula que lo impide. Luego de que suceda lo que te he dicho, aún te necesitaré… entonces te convencerás que también me necesitas para seguir con tu unión, y ya veremos como, pero renegociaremos tu lealtad.

***

Loki soportó sin moverse el fuerte bofetón que le causó una pequeña herida en el labio inferior… con el dorso de su mano, limpió la sangre que brotó y contuvo el reflejo de devolver el golpe con una agresión mayor. Los ojos de Harokin lanzaban fuego y de inmediato, el pelinegro supo que algo estaba peor de lo que imaginaba… -¿De dónde vienes? ¡Es media noche! ¿Con quién te entrevistas a mis espaldas? 

Sin duda, pudo haberlo negado... pero estaba ya tan cansado de aparentar.

-¿De verdad tienes necesidad de cuestionarme? –declaró el Jötunn con toda tranquilidad, mientras alzaba con majestuosidad su mirada de esmeralda- Es mejor que mis labios no pronuncien un nombre que está muy fuera del alcance de tus sentimientos de ofensa, “querido esposo”

-No lo puedo creer, Loki… prometiste fidelidad, prometiste honrar mi nombre y mi casa... Y no lo has podido cumplir. Si él te buscaba, si él te presionaba... ¿Por qué no resististe? Loki yo te he dado lo mejor de mí, mi amor, mi protección, salvé tu honor y solo te pedí, una sola cosa, te imploré una oportunidad y toda tu discreción. Y ahora tengo que soportar que sea muy lejos, en el Palacio real, donde me canten tus faltas, donde se burlen de mi honor.

-Aguanté todo lo que pude, honradamente te lo digo… lo siento, Harokin, pero ante el dueño de mi existencia y de mi amor, no me puedo resistir… Es más fuerte que yo, es el deseo de estar a su lado, de pertenecerle por completo como ayer y como será por siempre. Mis intenciones eran las mejores, lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento.

El guerrero, ya bien advertido sobre el engaño, y más que nada, sabiendo que en el fondo, era cuestión de tiempo lo que iba a ocurrir, se abalanzó en contra del pelinegro, logrando asestarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro, aunque el otro reaccionó, no pudo evitar el impacto. Después esquivó con agilidad los siguientes golpes y finalmente, con una limpia maniobra de defensa personal, empujó al fuerte Einherjar contra la pared, logrando inmovilizarlo.

-Yo te amaba, Loki… no merecía esta traición… -renegó el oficial, forcejeando sin lograr liberarse.

-Es verdad, ya te dije que lo siento… pero debes comprender que todos han decidido en mi vida siempre, que no me preguntan qué es lo que yo quiero… y eso, eso lastima más que tus golpes, eso hiere más que cualquier traición... Mi voluntad no es tu propiedad, ni siquiera lo es de aquel a quien amo, mis decisiones las tomo yo… ¡Y yo hago lo que quiero!

-Suéltame… -pidió Harokin, sorprendido al darse cuenta que Loki tenía mucha más fuerza física y habilidad de combate de la que demostraba. Lo creía débil y sumiso, pero lo cierto es que se trataba de un hombre que de confrontarlo sería un adversario muy duro de derrotar.

Loki lo liberó. Para enseguida subir las escaleras directo a su alcoba. Sin preocuparse más por él, sacó una maleta y comenzó a preparar su equipaje. Harokin lo llamó varias veces, y al no tener respuesta, entró sin solicitar permiso.

-Lo mejor será dar por terminada esta farsa, faltan muy pocos días para cumplir el plazo y por supuesto, no aceptaré continuar en este matrimonio… esperaré fuera de tu casa el día que los Shamanes lo hagan oficial, puedes decir que me echaste, que te cansaste de mí, no me importa… pero por nuestra paz, Harokin… que todo termine aquí…

-¿En serio crees que te librarás de mí con tal facilidad? –contrapunteó el otro, cerrado de un manotazo la maleta y arrojándola al suelo- Pues no, querido Loki. Falta una semana, siete días en los que aún eres mi segundo esposo y puedo disponer de tu vida como me plazca… más aún cuando has confesado tu infidelidad…

-Sabes que hay un trato y que debes cumplir… Y yo no he confesado nada.

-Pues en ese trato dice, que debes representar bien tu papel de esposo en público –agrego Harokin, tomando la capa de viaje de Loki y arrojándosela directo a la cara- Salimos de inmediato a Valhalla. ¡Arréglate! Que todos en el Palacio vean lo apuesto y elegante que mi marido es, y por supuesto, que atestigüen lo mucho que nos amamos.

***

Thor lo descubrió en la primera fila de los cortesanos invitados al almuerzo de esa mañana. Odín celebraba su más reciente victoria y el gran salón lucía pletórico de invitados, el ambiente festivo flotaba en cada rincón. Delegados de los Nueve Mundos estaban presentes, incluyendo a Jötunheim, por lo que el heredero se disgustó severamente con su Oficial y cómplice por atreverse a presentar a Loki esa mañana en Palacio, exponiéndolo al riesgo de ser reprendido por el Padre de Todo o a sufrir un altercado con los Gigantes de Hielo. 

Pero no podía simplemente acercarse y ordenarle que se lo llevara, que no lo arriesgara innecesariamente, en primer lugar porque estaba sujeto al protocolo, esa mañana tenía por obligación hacer de “buen hijo, gran Príncipe y excelente marido” según la indicación expresa de su padre, el Rey. Y en segundo lugar, no quería que Loki lo tomara como un insulto personal, pensando que no lo quería cerca de él porque se avergonzaba de su pasado juntos y de su presente clandestino.

Pero Loki estaba ahí, tomado del brazo de su marido y con el rostro bien alto, bien plantado, en su elegante y esbelta nueva figura. Quizá eso ayudó a que no fuera inmediatamente reconocido, de hecho, había pasado desapercibido para casi todo el mundo, y solo se supo de su presencia y se comentó su aspecto tan a la medida de un Aesir en el momento que la Reina Frigga, abandonando su lugar, bajó hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro para saludarle.

Todos observaron con sorpresa el favor que gozaba el Jötunn cuando la Reina de Asgard impidió que se arrodillara, como marcaba el protocolo, a cambio, le tomó las manos, le murmuró algunas palabras en voz muy bajita y después, le abrazó gentilmente. Loki devolvió el gesto asintiendo con un movimiento de su graciosa cabeza.

-¿Aún lo amas, querido esposo? –preguntó Helga, apretando suavemente el puño tenso de su marido, logrando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa y se quedara sin palabras- Es posible que por ser tu primer matrimonio y tu primera ilusión lograras tener sentimientos por él. Además, es un hombre muy atractivo. No sé, siempre lo imaginé con el aspecto tosco y bruto de los Gigantes de Hielo, pero él tiene una finura natural que destaca, y su color es diferente…

-Helga, por favor, preferiría no tocar un tema como este en público… -respondió el rubio, un tanto cortante.

La joven sonrió, tenía un as bajo la manga y lo estaba jugando magistralmente, se alegraba de que al final, el oficial Einherjar cumpliera su palabra y presentara a su rival en el evento que usaría para revelar su gran secreto. Con esto, estaba segura, evitaría el inminente divorcio. Odín le había mandado llamar la noche anterior, le habló sin rodeos, informándole que Thor ignoró su orden de ir directo a sus habitaciones y con su mujer, sin dar explicaciones claras, solo dijo que tenía un asunto impostergable antes y se había marchado. “No ignoras o al menos sospechas los asuntos tan importantes de mi hijo, ¿No es así? Prepárate, mujer, tal vez estás viviendo los últimos días de tu contrato matrimonial con mi hijo y te lo confieso, me dolerá verte partir.” Entonces, Helga reveló su secreto al Rey de Asgard y el gran almuerzo de celebración, tenía encubierta la doble intención de celebrar el regreso del Rey y de asestar el tiro de gracia a las esperanzas de Loki. Solapando a su nuera, Odín no impidió que Harokin llevase al Jötunn, ningún detalle escapó de su ojo avisor, desde su llegada, sus Halcones Escarlata estaban prestor a evitar que el Príncipe le hablase antes de la sobremesa y el único fuera de las intrigas y secretos de esa mañana parecía ser el Dios del Trueno.

Y se dice que era el único porque incluso la Reina Frigga, al bajar y saludar personalmente a Loki, demostrando que de alguna forma, lo protegería, tenía un trasfondo que el pobre rubio, sintiéndose ya bastante excluído... también ignoraba.

Todo el almuerzo guardó compostura, era el esposo de Harokin y como tal era tratado. Muy poca atención general recibió Loki, excepto quizá, porque su aspecto, que lo hacía absolutamente irresistible, se relacionaba mucho menos con el feroz aspecto de la raza Jötnar. Su plática amena y su risa suave encantó a los comensales cercanos y aunque casi no probó bocado, si vació media docena de copas de vino consecutivas… en algo tenía que aturdir sus sentimientos hacia Thor, y no correr a su lado, y no gritar que seguían siendo amantes.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de comunicar hoy, ante todos ustedes –anunció el Padre de Todo, tomando la palabra durante la sobremesa, poniéndose de pié y señalando con su copa hacia la avispada nuera, que sonreía con pícaro mohín- Que mi hijo Thor y su hermosa esposa, Helga, esperan su primer hijo… con el favor de los Dioses antiguos, nacerá en la primavera, el siguiente heredero de la corona de Asgard viene en camino y es motivo de júbilo en los nueve reinos.

Toda la sala estalló primero en murmullos y después en exclamaciones de felicidad por el anuncio, nada más esperado y natural, el obligatorio menester de dar un heredero, parecía misión cumplida para los Príncipes. Odín sonreía satisfecho, colorado de placer, orgulloso con sinceridad de consolidar la unión de su hijo con el futuro advenimiento de un descendiente que, proveniente de Sangre Real, sería, después de Thor, el siguiente heredero natural de su trono y de su poder, además, alejaba para siempre cualquier intento de divorcio y cualquier maniobra de Thor para regresar con Loki.

Odín no podía tolerar que, según las costumbres, un tercer divorcio liberaba a Thor de cualquier contrato que quisiese hacer en favor de Asgard, además, estaba seguro que su mayor deseo era correr a los brazos del pelinegro apenas firmase su libertad. Loki no era el indicado por el simple y llano hecho de que no podría jamás, darle hijos, en cambio Helga estaría ahí, dispuesta a parir todos lo que su esposo fuese capaz de hacerle.

Y por supuesto, en medio de la celebración, no a todos sentaba por igual tal noticia; Frigga bajó su mirada cuando escucho el anuncio, pero de inmediato sonrió, felicitó discretamente a su nuera y guardó un evidente silencio. Harokin sonreía abiertamente, satisfecho, regodeándose en un triunfo indirecto que le devolvía a Loki a sus brazos, porque si el rubio no se separaba de su mujer, Loki tampoco tenía razón para separarse de él. Harokin aun consideraba tener una oportunidad de ganarse el favor, el cariño y hasta el amor del Jötunn.

Thor, por supuesto estaba lívido, con el corazón paralizado, recibiendo a diestra y siniestra felicitaciones por su futura paternidad, obligado a agradecer y estar junto a su esposa, que sintió tener en ese momento, el control de su futuro inmediato y el arma más poderosa para retener a su esposo y no dar por terminado el contrato de su matrimonio.

-¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo? –preguntó quedamente, incapaz de aceptarlo, mirando frenéticamente a Helga y buscando también el rostro de su adoración, que se le perdía entre el movimiento de los invitados.

-¿Acaso tus padres no te hablaron nunca de las flores y las abejas? –bromeó Helga, acariciando significativamente la rubia barba de su marido- O acaso no conocías las consecuencias de hacer el amor con una mujer… -susurró después con toda la mala intención de incomodarlo- ¡Ah, es verdad! Lo siento. Él podía engendrar… pero, ya no puede… y yo sí… ¿Cierto?

Thor la apartó con un movimiento firme de su mano. Era la primera vez que la dulce Helga lo confrontaba y le recriminaba directamente su antigua relación con Loki. Ya había probado minutos atrás, cuestionándolo sobre sus sentimientos, pero esto era un reto directo, una burla acerca del cobarde ataque donde el hijo que Loki esperaba fuera brutalmente asesinado y eso todavía hacía sangrar la herida en su corazón.

-Te prohíbo que lo menciones, que lo mires siquiera. Loki está fuera de tu alcance, por encima de ti, por encima de todo. Me quedaré a tu lado por el hijo que esperas, pero no me quedaré por amor, ni a ti… ni a él.

Loki no mostraba emoción alguna… sin duda su corazón estaba padeciendo, sin duda se sentía traicionado en lo más hondo, sin duda la decepción y el odio anidaban en su alma quizá para ya no irse jamás. Y Thor cruzó su mirada de zafiro tan solo un instante, suficiente para darse cuenta que no podía leer en los ojos de esmeralda ninguna respuesta que lo tranquilizara o que le indicara a lo que se enfrentaría en adelante. No esperaba la noticia, su gesto desencajado lo evidenciaba, pero el de Loki era como un jeroglífico indescifrable, ni una lágrima, ni una mueca de tristeza o de rabia, ni el menor asomo de palidez en su tez… por el contrario, parecía preso de una inefable paz, como quien acaba de tomar una decisión terrible, pero que ha descansado al fin por haberla tomado.

-Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esta forma -le dijo Harokin, pasando su brazo por la cintura del pelinegro- Vivo para servir a la corona, y esta vez, fue mi Señora Helga quien me solicitó que te trajera, supongo que ella tenía ya su plan, yo no imaginaba esto, sabes, yo estaba seguro que de la misma forma que tú te me niegas en la cama, la consorte real tampoco recibía muchas visitas que digamos de Thor… pero ahora vemos que no ha sido así. Lo lamento, Loki… si tu corazón sufre, ten por cierto que el mío aún desea encontrar la forma de arreglarse contigo y que ya sin la sombra de otro amor entre nosotros, quizá podamos reconsiderar el futuro de nuestro matrimonio.

-Falta una semana… ¿No es así? –declaró con suave voz, sin hacer el menor aspaviento por el enlace y apretón de su esposo- Te ruego entonces que no toques este tema hasta que sea el tiempo de discutirlo. No antes, pero tampoco después… tendrás mi respuesta inequívoca e irrevocable.

-¿Deseas retirarte? –preguntó entonces el guerrero, quien comprendió que por mucha que fuera su satisfacción por ganar la batalla al hijo de Odín, Loki debía estar padeciendo terriblemente. Y sí, su corazón aún enamorado, lo movió a compadecerlo e intentar alejarlo de la fuente de dolor que debía ser observar a la feliz pareja el día del anuncio oficial del embarazo de la princesa consorte.

Loki asintió, sonriendo ligeramente y permitió que Harokin lo llevara de regreso a los caballos en los que hicieran el viaje desde el río Oopus hasta Valhalla. Reiniciaron el regreso en absoluto silencio, incluso Loki subió su capa para ensimismarse un poco más en sus pensamientos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos y no quería que ni por error, un gesto pescado al vuelo, un parpadeo extra, un suspiro no reprimido, revelasen a Harokin cualquier estado de su ánimo.

Durante el camino de regreso… Loki no dejó de llorar.

En el Palacio de Odín, también se dieron cuenta de la marcha del Jötunn. Silencioso, sin hacer el más mínimo reclamo… eso le dolía a Thor mucho más que si Loki hubiese gritado o reclamado la enorme y espantosa traición de su amante. Pero se fue como llegó, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse o de intercambiar una sola palabra.

-Cambia tu semblante, hijo mío.-señaló dulcemente Frigga, intentando evitar un momento incómodo entre su hijo y el Padre de Todo- Debes tener valor, el mismo valor que mostró Loki al enfrentar su destino.

-Madre… ¿Me está diciendo que él ya lo sabía? ¿Loki ya conocía esta noticia? Le juro que estoy muriendo, que no encuentro razón alguna para serenarme ante esto… y no encuentro el modo de mitigar el dolor que le causo al que amo.

-Thor, conoces tu deber. Tu matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de tu corazón. Guarda tu amor para otro momento y atiende a tu deber… un hijo es un hijo, y debes recibirlo con júbilo y con orgullo.


	7. HOY HA NACIDO EL HIJO DE THOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay dos cosas que ni Thor ni Harokin se pueden explicar, y es la decisión de Loki de alejarse del amor de su vida y quedarse con el oficial... así como el indiscutible amor y respeto que demuestra por el embarazo de la esposa del hijo de Odín.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tenderme esta trampa? ¿Cómo es que aceptaste aliarte a mi padre y mentir frente a todos nuestros amigos y súbditos? –exclamó el avergonzado Príncipe, elevando su ya de por sí recia voz- Tú no puedes estar embarazada.

-Yo no he mentido, Thor –contrapunteó Helga, sosteniendo con firmeza la reprimenda de su consorte- Y me ofende que pienses que yo te engañé en algo. Y estoy. Los Sanadores te lo pueden confirmar.

-Entonces ese hijo no es mío –dijo el rubio, arrastrando las palabras con los dientes bien apretados por la rabia, mientras en un arrebato, tomaba a la muchacha por los hombros, clavándole con fuerza cada dedo de sus manos enormes- No existe manera que lo sea...

Helga luchó un poco sin lograr liberarse, desvió su rostro más para ocultar un par de lágrimas rebeldes, porque de ninguna manera sentía miedo. Sabía que el hijo que llevaba en el vientre la protegía de cualquier amenaza que pudiera salir de la boca del Dios. 

-Juro por el honor de la casa de mi padre que este hijo es tuyo… -insistió, soportando el dolor provocado por las manos que la atenazaban como cadenas de hierro.

-Mentirosa… -rió Thor, despectivamente. Apretando de tal manera que seguramente dejaría marcas en la blanca piel de ella, sin que pareciera tener consideración a su estado gestante.

-Hijo mío, suelta a tu esposa –solicitó con voz serena, pero acostumbrada al mando, una dama tan bella como imponente que, sin anunciarse, entró a la habitación donde los esposos discutían- No serás tan cobarde de lastimarla cuando la maravilla de la vida se manifiesta en su vientre.

-¡Madre! –exclamó el rubio, sin terminar de entender de parte de quien estaba la Reina- Por favor no intervenga.

-Ven, querida, acércate, a mi lado estarás a salvo –murmuró, tomando de la mano a Helga, que aprovechó el momento para escabullirse- Y tú, hijo mío, terco igual que tu padre, orgulloso y ciego también. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que es tu mujer quien va a tener a tu hijo? ¿No te provoca esa noticia arrodillarte ante ella para venerarla?

-Ella sabe que no es posible que ese niño provenga de mi semilla. 

-¿Estás seguro?

-Madre… usted sabe lo que es un matrimonio arreglado, una unión sin amor. Cumplí con mi débito, era obligación por contrato y me acerqué a la cama de Helga en contadas ocasiones, pero a pesar que permití actuar al instinto, nunca olvidé tomar precauciones. Mi semilla no tocó a Helga... ese niño no es mío…

-No bajes la mirada, Helga, explica a tu marido por qué estás embarazada –pidió Frigga, levantando el rostro armonioso de la joven, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía para darle confianza- Solo explícale, lo mismo, tal y como mi amado y noble esposo me explicó a mí…

Thor cerró los ojos y desvió un poco la cabeza, dejando ver así su impaciencia, se cruzó de brazos y murmuró algo que no se pudo escuchar, pero que, sin duda, tenía que ver con sus ancestros y alguna imprecación. La actitud incrédula del rubio regresó el valor a la herida esposa, quien tomó aire y comenzó a relatar su versión.

-Es verdad que mi esposo yació muy pocas veces conmigo en la cama, pero lo hizo, practicamos el rito del amor, cumplió porque lo manda el contrato, pero él decidió cuidarse de no abandonar ni una gota suya en mi interior y cada vez que depositaba sus fluidos en ese reservorio artificial, cada vez que prefería dejar morir su semilla que plantarla en mi vientre, yo tenía una pequeña oportunidad… mi dama de compañía entraba a toda prisa, tomaba el preservativo y lo llevaba con los Sanadores, ellos guardaron el semen, lograron que en dosis mínimas, sobreviviera al veneno que mata el esperma por si eyacular fuera no bastara… y en mis días fértiles, porque Thor se cuidaba de no tocarme en ellos, me fue introducido lo que se pudo salvar. Gracias a lo eterno, funcionó… y mi hijo, el heredero de la casa Odinson, está en camino y nacerá con bien, si los Dioses antiguos nos bendicen.

Entonces, Thor se desplomó sobre la poltrona más cercana… si antes se sentía burlado, engañado, con aquella revelación su orgullo sufrió como si estuviera traspasado por una afilada y contundente espada. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a confabular en su contra de aquella cruel manera? ¿Cómo habían robado su semen y lo utilizaron como si se tratara de reproducir a un caballo fino o a un bilgesnipe de raza más pura? Y acaso… ¿Frigga estaba en el secreto y se aliaba con su esposa para lograr el único ideal de Odín, que era asegurar herederos para el trono?

-¿Ves que si es tu hijo, Thor querido? –murmuró la Reina, enternecida, pensando que su propio vástago estaba entendiendo la grandeza de una nueva vida en el vientre de su mujer. Pero Thor reaccionó alejando su cara cuando Frigga intentó acariciarlo, y la digna Dama percibió todo el desencanto que llenaba su corazón- Es una criatura pura e inocente…

-Que yo no pedí traer a este mundo… -agregó el Dios, todavía pálido y desencajado- No soy una fábrica de hijos, no soy un semental de las cuadras de mi padre. ¿Por qué, Helga? ¿Por qué lo hiciste a mis espaldas? No debiste desafiar mis deseos, faltaste al respeto de mi vida y mis elecciones… bien claro conocías mis planes y deliberadamente los has destrozado, has frustrado mis sueños… y eso no puedo perdonártelo.

-Yo no hice nada indebido –declaró la joven con voz tranquila, igual que su semblante- Yo he respetado nuestro contrato, nuestra Handsal, y me concentro en hacer feliz a mi marido y en darle un descendiente. ¿Qué recibo a cambio? Un odio injustificado hacia mí y hacia un niño que no tiene la culpa que su padre no me ame y pase sus días añorando a su amante.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a discutir una verdad tan contundente, hijo –intervino la Reina, de una buena vez- El contrato dice que su unión tiene como finalidad dar un hijo, pero no especifica la forma en que ha de ser concebido. Helga es inocente.

-No de traer aquí a Loki –aclaró el rubio, tornando su gesto en una mueca tan sombría como terrible- De eso no la declaro tan inocente como quiere aparentar. Ella sabía el cruel dolor que le causaría al escuchar de su embarazo. Ustedes saben la forma en que Loki perdió a nuestro hijo, saben que me casé sin amor y saben también que esperaba dar por terminado este matrimonio para poder disponer de mi libre voluntad… un hijo me ata al compromiso que firmé, pero no puedo, no voy a perdonar la estúpida venganza que dejaste caer sobre aquel a quien yo amo...

-Thor… esto se trata de nosotros, no de Loki ¡No lo conviertas en un mártir! Somos nosotros la familia que hemos formado, no tiene cupo en nuestras vidas ese Jötunn… ¿A dónde vás?

-¿A dónde crees, “esposa” mía? ¿Crees que me pondría feliz tu trampa? ¿Crees que caería a tus pies adorando un hijo que no pedí? Pues no. Voy por Loki y si en su inmensa misericordia logra perdonarme, lo convenceré de seguir a mi lado.

***

-¿Estás huyendo? ¿Tanto es el remordimiento por el delito de la traición cometida, que prefieres evitar confrontarme?

La voz, semejante al trueno del que era Dios, estremeció a Harokin, quien a pesar de que sospechaba que el hijo de Odín pudiera tener la desfachatez de acudir a su casa, no dejó de mostrarse sorprendido al verlo. Dejó al criado para que terminara de subir los baúles de equipaje en el drakkar y se volvió con parsimonia para enfrentar al rival que tanto trabajo le costaba disimular que odiaba.

-¿Cómo voy a huir? Necesitaría ser un criminal para recurrir a esa acción – respondió, desafiando al otro con una mirada altiva- Simplemente reacomodo a mi familia como me plazca hacerlo... En esta casa, que es más grande y tiene buenos jardines, dejaré a mis padres, a mi esposa y a mis hijos pequeños, como siempre ha sido.

-Alejar a Loki de mí no cambiará sus sentimientos, ni los míos. Apártate, Harokin, porque he de hablar con él.

El oficial no respondió, pero se irguió en toda su altura y presencia obstruyendo la puerta de acceso a la casa familiar. No estaba ya dispuesto a permitirle nada, no tenía por qué respetar un convenio que el mismo Thor ya no podía cumplir. Obligado a permanecer unido a su primera esposa, estipulado que no tomaría un segundo matrimonio.  
Thor no estaba dispuesto tampoco a retroceder. No acudiría hasta ahí, exponiendo a que se exhibiera su vida privada, sin hablar con el Jötunn. De manera que, quedando frente a frente, parecía no existir otra opción que la de una confrontación violenta… de hombre a hombre.

-Thor debo pedirte que no insistas... Loki está conmigo, es mi esposo. A diferencia tuya, le he dado ese lugar aún cuando no podrá darme más hijos. Tengo una casa en la ciudad, más discreta que esta, más práctica también, porque me queda a corta distancia del cuartel y podré ir a descansar con frecuencia al lado de mi amado consorte… no tienes nada que decir, nada qué hacer aquí. El compromiso se terminó, el contrato se ha roto… por favor, vete ahora en paz.

-¡No me iré! ¡Loki! ¡Loki, sal ahora! -comenzó a gritar Thor, llamando la atención de los criados y seguramente de los habitantes de la casa, así como de vecinos cercanos- ¡Loki! ¡Loki, perdón! ¡Perdóname! ¡No supe qué hacer en ese momento! ¡Te necesito! ¡Sal por favor…!

-¡Basta, insensato! ¿Es necesario que hagas esto? Solo te desprestigias tú y de paso, me deshonras…

-Aquí estoy… -La voz suave, modulada y cargada del innegable amor de su dueño hizo a los dos adversarios volverse ansiosamente. A espaldas de Harokin, la figura esbelta y elegante de Loki se dejaba asomar… sin embargo, el esposo celoso, le ordenó que entrara, que le prohibía salir en ese momento- Déjame hablar con él- insistió el pelinegro.

Harokin bajó entonces sus brazos y le permitió la salida. Loki caminó directamente hacia el rubio, sin demostrar una emoción específica, con simple serenidad, con firmeza también.

-Amor mío… -exclamó el Dios, apresurándose a su encuentro, abriendo sus fuertes brazos.

Loki no se negó a ese gesto de Thor y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo tierno y necesario, como si nada ni nadie existiera a su alrededor, se entregaron al momento del reencuentro y también, al momento de las decisiones. Loki subió lentamente sus manos por el poderoso pecho, por el recio cuello, para detenerse finalmente en la rubia y acicalada barba, haciendo suaves círculos con la punta de sus dedos finos. Thor por su parte, acariciaba la negra cabellera, con la mano abierta, temblorosa, temerosa de que aquella fuera la última vez que pudiera tocarlo, porque la posibilidad de perderlo estaba latente, flotaba en medio de ambos un aire de tristeza más que de alegría, y solo lo eterno sabía como aquel encuentro iba a terminar.

-Ven conmigo… -le suplicó- No me importa nada, Loki, solo tú. Vengo para llevarte conmigo, a donde tú quieras, a Valhalla, al último rincón del universo… dónde sea, como sea… tu mandas…

-Tus palabras dan fuerza a mi corazón que te ama, cariño mío –respondió Loki, colocándose frente con frente al rubio, sin soltar su amado rostro- Te juro que las recordaré junto a este instante como uno de los más hermosos de mi vida.

-¿Acaso no entendiste? Vengo por ti… renunciaré a todo, al trono, a todo… nada te faltará. Sé trabajar, construiría para ti el más imponente castillo, conquistaría un reino solo para ti, te llenaré de todo cuanto desees… lo más hermoso para que tus adorados ojos lo contemplen…

-Me siento muy honrado, pero no podemos estar juntos más. Lo único que deseo es que me recuerdes con amor… 

-Loki...

-Compréndelo, tu deber es estar al lado del hijo que va a nacer, te necesita, te necesitará presente en su vida, para criarlo, para formarlo, para que tenga tu mismo valor, tu mismo corazón… solo a una sola cosa yo no me enfrentaré, Thor, y eso es, a usurparte de un hogar al que un hijo llegará pronto. No me pidas que rompa una unión sagrada y aleje a un padre de su vástago. Ve y ámalo, espéralo con ilusión y haz de él tu mejor obra…

-Entonces, si esa es tu decisión… ven conmigo al Palacio. Nadie se opondrá.

-Yo me opondré… no consentiré en ser tu concubino, no puedo humillarme tanto. ¿Sabes una cosa, querido amor? Mi Madre Farbauti solía decir que, en ocasiones, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque lo eterno te lo puede conceder… y mira, pedí ser libre, pedí no estar atado a nada y a nadie… y si las Nornas me han escuchado, dentro de un par de días, cuando el plazo se cumpla, aun cuando el buen Harokin no esté de acuerdo, haré válido mi derecho y solicitaré un divorcio.

-Si te divorcias… yo no podré llevarte como concubino… 

-Es tiempo entonces de decir hasta aquí… ¿Me negarás mi derecho a no ser el esclavo de tu mujer? Tú sabes el lugar al que ella me enviaría de llegar bajo tu techo como un concubino. Tengo mi orgullo, Thor… y mi dignidad. Si ese es el precio, no lo pagaré. Aquí y ahora digámonos adiós…

Diez minutos después, Harokin observó como la silueta triste y llorosa del Dios del Trueno quedaba atrás, sin perseguirlos, sin empuñar contra ellos su poderoso martillo… sin hacer válida su amenaza de llevarse a su amante por la fuerza. El drakkar se elevó ligero por los aires y tomó rumbo al centro de Asgard, donde se levantaba una pequeña casa blanca, cuya puerta principal daba directo a la calle, sin muros ni jardines al frente… la segunda casa del oficial. No pudo sino quedar sorprendido y cuestionar al pelinegro al respecto.

-¿Usaste algún tipo de hechizo contra Thor? ¿Tu magia es la forma en que lo convenciste de no perseguirnos?

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, Harokin? ¡Por supuesto que usé magia! Tú conoces al hijo de Odín, sin la ayuda de un encantamiento simplemente no podríamos contra él… ni podemos desobedecer su voluntad.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasará antes que también utilices alguno de tus trucos contra mí…- replicó el Einherjar, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de lanzarle miradas llenas de desconfianza.

-Si quisiera, ya las habría usado y no te darías por enterado… ¿Por qué te asusta mi magia? Estoy aquí… ¿No? Ya viste que puedo escapar en el momento que a mí me plazca y sin embargo… elegí quedarme, hacer las cosas legalmente, es decir, cumplir el contrato y ser liberado ante los Shamanes. Todo en perfecto orden legal…

-Quizá yo no quiera darte el divorcio… Además, no te veo muy apenado por la forma en que manipulaste a Thor, al que tanto dices amar.

-No seas tonto, querido… no tienes elección. Es mi derecho y lo ejerceré, y respecto a esa cruel acusación que acabas de hacerme… ¿Quién te dijo que no siento pena? Escucha: tengo el corazón roto, pero no consentiré en ser un sirviente bajo las órdenes de una Princesa caprichosa. Y antes de discutir este tema contigo, te daré mi propuesta: Quiero mi libertad.

-Loki, yo te amo… nadie te amará como yo…

-¡Basta! Déjame al menos terminar… -interrumpió el Jötunn, algo desesperado- Este es mi trato: Dame mi libertad y me quedo, por mi voluntad, en tu casa, en tu cama… hasta que tú te canses de mí o yo decida irme. Sin trucos, sin otras condiciones… solo mi libertad y el respeto cuando decida alguno de los dos, ponerle fin a la relación.

***

La primavera en Asgard se sentía en el aire, en los perfumes de las flores, en la nieve que retrocedía y el sol tibio que ganaba horas al día. El ruido del obligatorio desfile de los viernes por la mañana… dispuesto por el Padre de Todo para regocijo del pueblo, una forma poco sutil de mostrar los progresos del embarazo de la Princesa Hilda y el orgullo de la familia real por el casi inminente nacimiento del nuevo heredero.

Ese día de la semana, se armaba una comitiva ruidosa y festiva, encabezada por sus bravos Halcones Escarlata, que servían de escolta y comparsa al carruaje descubierto en el que viajaba Helga, la esposa de Thor. Quien mostraba feliz, su enorme barriga de primigesta, ocho meses casi a finalizar, el último en puerta y la última salida que los Sanadores le autorizaban antes de guardar un prudente reposo y esperar el parto.

Todo iba de maravillas, la joven futura madre gozaba de plena salud, su rostro resplandecía, su rubia cabellera ondeaba en graciosos rizos al viento y su vientre adornado de flores recibía las bendiciones y exclamaciones de alegría de las personas que, semana a semana, salían para presenciar aquel paseo. Un recorrido por las principales calles para llegar al puente sobre el mar eterno, donde un drakkar dorado esperaba para llevar a la familia de paseo sobre los cielos de la ciudad Aesir y finalizar en el Castillo flotante, tomar el almuerzo y divertirse con sus selectos invitados.

Cada viernes, el sonido de las trompetas, los cascos de los caballos y la música, indicaban a Loki que el desfile se acercaba. Si Harokin estaba en casa, el oficial no podía retenerlo en la cama o en donde quiera que se encontraran, el Jötunn saltaba ligero y corría hasta el techo lleno de flores de su pequeña casa, donde tenía una vista privilegiada de aquel curioso espectáculo. Junto a sus servidoras y asistentes, arrojaba sobre las cabezas de la familia real, numerosos pétalos de flores, perfumes de incienso y bendiciones para la criatura que casi arribaba al mundo. Y si se encontraba solo, como en esa ocasión, también subía… pero se permitía entonces hacerlo sin compañía, para dejar que las miradas melancólicas acudieran a su armonioso rostro, para poder mirar por los pocos minutos que fueran, la imponente figura de Thor… que siempre acompañaba a su mujer, y que no disimulaba cuando ansiosamente, elevaba al cielo sus ojos de zafiro, esperando encontrarlo, reclinado en la cornisa de su techo…

Y dejar entonces que, por un breve instante, sus miradas se encontraran… y que con ese solo fragmento de eternidad, supieran que el amor no estaba terminado, aunque sus decisiones los apartaran el uno del otro.

-Deja de buscarlo, hijo mío… solo se hacen daño… y mira que hermosa es tu mujer y como la adora el pueblo...

-Madre, déjeme usted… después de amarnos como nos amamos, de luchar y esperar… solo nos resta esto… un mínimo suspiro, una fugaz visión de sus ojos, de todo lo que en él amo… no comprendo como fue que nos separamos, no recuerdo como accedí o como firmé de conformidad… me siento un títere, utilizado por mi padre y después por el destino… porque no tengo el modo de tenerlo junto a mí, a pesar de todo lo que lo necesito...

Frigga sonrió y alargó su brazo para obsequiar una caricia a su vástago. Luego lo dejó retrasar el paso de su brioso corcel para que pudiera alargar un segundo más su presencia frente a la casa donde Loki vivía. Harokin, desde su posición al frente de los Halcones, también pudo atestiguar aquel evidente intercambio de miradas… Si no se habían olvidado… ¿Por qué Loki renunció a Thor? ¿Por qué el rubio desistió de arrebatarlo de su casa para tenerlo junto a él? Eran dos preguntas que permanecían sin respuesta de momento…

Loki sopló un beso desde lo alto de su techo lleno de flores, y Thor casi pudo sentirlo… como un aleteo de mariposa, rozando su curtida mejilla. ¿Y si simplemente interrumpía su marcha y derribaba la puerta para estar con Loki? ¿Se repetiría el rechazo de meses atrás? ¡Si lo necesitaba tanto! Miró alternadamente a la comitiva y a Loki, eso le bastó para decidirse de inmediato.

-Alteza, no debe retrasarse en la marcha… tenemos que abordar el drakkar antes de que caiga la lluvia, que parece que nos acompañará este día…

-No te preocupe tanto mi persona, buen Harokin… la lluvia no caerá si yo no lo deseo. Calma, llegaremos y tu deber es que mi esposa aborde con bien. ¡Ve a su lado! Yo estaré puntual.

Harokin se inclinó, era al final, un súbdito más y un súbdito fiel, Thor era su Príncipe, si le pedía la vida… la vida le entregaría, pero el bravo espíritu del guerrero no se podía conformar con el interminable deseo de su Señor por el joven Jötunn que aguardaba en su casa.

-Obedezco sin dudarlo, Thor… pero dejo en tus manos el honor de mi casa- declaró el oficial, haciendo una inclinación más profunda y dando espuelas a su corcel, alejándose de Thor y de sus intenciones. 

Por supuesto que lo comprendió y lo pensó, quería quedarse para acercarse a Loki en una casa ajena, era muy irrespetuoso, pero solo un instante tuvo el impulso de hacer lo correcto. Medio segundo después, se encontraba revoleando su martillo para elevarse en el aire, como si estuviera flotando, y de esa forma llegar hasta el techo florido, donde, igual a la alucinación más hermosa, al sueño más inalcanzable… Loki lo esperaba… pero no el Loki de nívea piel y de ojos de esmeralda, sino su amado Jötunn, con su sedosa piel celeste, con los rubíes de fuego que tenía por ojos, con aquellos atrevidos e insolentes cuernos que coronaban su testa.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, el primer reencuentro simplemente fue el impulso de sus sangres, de cada célula de sus cuerpos… que gritaban reclamando el mutuo contacto, su cálida proximidad… se abrazaron solamente, pero fue suficiente para que corazón del rubio llegara al borde del colapso… ¿En qué momento todo su amor nació por aquel joven impuesto en un matrimonio de conveniencia que se evaporó, igual que una columna de humo al viento? Si el destino los unió no una, sino dos veces ¿Por qué era tan injusto en separarlos? No pudo contener las lágrimas, un ronco sollozo escapó de su pecho y Loki se conmovió… sentir al poderoso Príncipe, siempre arrogante, siempre vencedor, rendido entre sus brazos, rogando como un niño pequeño que no lo abandonara nuevamente, que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba, era más de lo que podía manejar sin perder el control… y por esa misma razón, tuvo que tomar las riendas del momento y colocar las cosas en su lugar.

-Cariño, sabes que también yo te amo… infinitamente, pero no me perteneces. Te debes ahora a tu mujer y al hijo que está por nacer… -dijo Loki, separándose de los brazos de Thor y caminando hacia la cornisa, separando las flores con su larga mano celeste de uñas negras- La he visto pasar frente a mi puerta cada semana. Pueden tomar un camino más directo al mar eterno tres calles más arriba, pero el desfile siempre pasa por mi calle… así que la he visto florecer, brillar como brillan las criaturas próximas a dar a luz… yo no puedo competir contra eso, yo no arrancaré a un padre del gozo de ver nacer y ver crecer a su retoño.

-Yo te juro que no tendrías un lugar secundario en mi casa… -insistió el rubio, yendo a enlazarlo por la cintura, a sus espaldas, besando el largo y elegante cuello- A nadie ocultaría las preferencias de mi corazón…

-Hasta que llegara el momento de una visita de estado, de una celebración familiar, simplemente del día del reconocimiento de tu hijo… ¿Qué le pasaría al estúpido Jötunn que creyó que sería tratado como un igual? Pues que se rompería su burbuja, siendo relegado al lugar secundario donde un concubino debe estar. No pienso sufrir nada de eso.

-¿Será entonces que has formalizado tu matrimonio y ahora es permanente? ¿Amas a Harokin?

Loki miró a Thor con misericordia, comprendiendo lo desesperado que estaba y lo confundido que se sentía ante su aparente frialdad. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió, para responderle con voz suave.

-Te amo solo a ti. Pero con el tiempo comprenderás mis motivos… no estoy casado, soy libre como el viento. Nadie, ni Harokin, ni tú, ni mi padre, ni el Rey de Asgard puede obligarme a comprometer mi vida en un matrimonio arreglado nunca más… si vivo aquí, es por comodidad. Harokin ha sido un buen compañero, amoroso, un caballero, pero no lo amo.

Quizá Thor respondería nuevamente y comenzarían a discutir, Loki no lo permitió. Lo dejó callado con un beso dulce en los labios, un toque ligero que poco a poco se apretó hasta entreabrir la cavidad oral del rubio y ofrecerle que degustara su lengua húmeda, y Thor no despreció aquel obsequio. Se prendió con su propio músculo a un duelo húmedo y sensual, Loki era mucho más devastador en su forma Jötunn que en su forma Aesir, al menos, provocaba en Thor un amor y un deseo más profundos, por eso no podía dejarlo avanzar… si continuaba besándolo de aquella forma, tampoco él podría controlar sus ganas de pertenecerle… ¡Y tenía tantos meses de ausencia de su piel, de su aroma, de sus besos! Lo necesitaba, y le dolió en el alma prepararse para alejarlo.

-No intentes colocarme otro hechizo, amor mío –dijo Thor de pronto, sorprendiendo al Jötunn- Si no me quieres a tu lado, solamente dímelo. No soy un animal, lo comprenderé…

-¿Sabías que coloqué un encantamiento la última vez que fuiste a la casa de Harokin?

-Sí. Eres poderoso, pero todavía soy más fuerte que tu magia y me liberé medio segundo después.

-Entonces…¿Por qué no me perseguiste? ¿Por qué dejaste que creyera que lo había logrado?

-Porque era lo que tú querías. Y respeté tu deseo. Igualmente en este instante, me marcho, solo me gustaría saber si en verdad me amas o estás jugando con mi corazón…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que juego? –exclamó Loki, alzando el tono de su voz por primera vez- Yo te amo. ¡Pero tú no puedes romper el lazo con tu mujer! ¡Los ata el hijo que está por nacer!

-Mil veces te juré por lo eterno que ni siquiera eso me separaría de ti. Pero veo que no me crees…

-Vete… vete por favor… tu hijo está por nacer, ella… tu esposa, está ahora mismo en labor de parto.

***

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienes? Jugaste sucio, Príncipe Thor, no tenías el menor derecho de entrar a mi casa y sacar de ahí a Loki, mucho menos de llevártelo sin que yo me diera cuenta...

Harokin entró con imprudencia en el gran salón donde el noble Odín y su familia estaban reunidos, afortunadamente para el oficial, no estaban precisamente solos, sino en compañía de una multitud de personas, por lo que sus airados reclamos no fueron escuchados por ningún oído indiscreto, con un rápido reaccionar, Thor lo tomó violentamente del antebrazo y lo sacó del lugar.

-¿Estás loco, Harokin? Loki no está conmigo, me rechazó completamente, por si te preocupaba saber eso… además, me envió de regreso al Castillo flotante porque Helga estaba entrando en trabajo de parto. Hace varias horas que espero el nacimiento de mi hijo, no sé nada de Loki...

-No te creo… él ha desaparecido. Sus pertenencias, su ropa, no hay nada en su alcoba… abandonó nuestra casa.

-¿No era acaso libre de hacerlo?

Con eso, Thor finalizó la conversación y regresó al salón. Con grandes risas, el Padre de Todo festejaba el inminente nacimiento. Prometía una enorme celebración, entregar caballos nuevos a todos los jinetes, militares o civiles si la criatura era un varón, o regalar corderos a las familias si se trataba de una niña, porque, de cualquier forma, su sangre continuaría, con un Rey o una Reina para el trono. Alzando un tarro que derramaba hidromiel se acercó a su primogénito, y mientras en voz alta lo felicitaba por la paternidad, en susurrando, su voz bajaba varios tonos hasta tomar un acento amenazador.

-Más te vale que no tengas escondido a tu amante, tu deber es concentrarte en tu familia… en nadie más. Tengo un solo ojo, pero es suficiente para verlo todo y sé que no te agradaría verme enfadado.

-Si se refiere a Loki, padre mío, sepa que jamás dejaré de amarlo, pero él no está conmigo, es libre, puede irse a donde él quiera sin solicitar permiso de nadie. Es más libre que el propio Dios del Trueno y lo envidio por eso.

Odín lo miró con reproche, estaba al punto de gritarle un par de verdades a su irreverente vástago, cuando uno de los Sanadores salió del cuarto de nacimientos y solicitó la urgente presencia de Thor.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Se complicó el parto?

-No, Alteza… el niño ha nacido; vivo, fuerte y en apariencia, completamente sano…

-¿Entonces? ¿Le pasó algo a Helga?

-Su digna consorte está bien, tuvo un parto muy normal y sin complicaciones.

-Entonces… no entiendo…

-Por favor, Majestad, Alteza… deben acompañarme de prisa.

Ambos acudieron, y a medida que recorrían el pasillo que separaba el salón del cuarto de nacimientos, el llanto desesperado de una mujer llegó hasta sus oídos. “¡Algo malo pasó!” repitió el Rey Odín, reconociendo la voz que se lamentaba, y gritaba llena de terror “Dígalo ya, Sanador… ¿Qué sucedió a mi nuera?”

-A ella no, lo repito… pero el Príncipe debe ver al niño…

Thor corrió entonces hasta el cuarto, encontró a su esposa sollozando, mientras una enfermera alejaba a una criatura envuelta en finas mantas de seda bordadas. Al rubio Dios no le interesó demasiado el pequeño, sentía pena por el sufrimiento de su mujer, comprendía que ella no tenía culpa de nada y se centró en intentar reconfortarla y hacerle saber que, a pesar de todo, le importaba y se preocupaba con ella.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! –exclamaba Helga, recriminando a voces a su marido- Si tanto lo amabas, debiste irte y nunca casarte conmigo… Todavía no entiendo como lo hiciste, Thor Odinson, pero te odio… ¡Te odio!

-Mira a tu hijo… -ordenó Odín, acercando al recién nacido.

Thor tenía miedo, si el niño tenía algún defecto, si no llenaba las expectativas de una madre que lo esperaba con ansias, entonces no tenía idea de como sería que él mismo reaccionaría al conocerlo. Se armó de valor y descubrió al pequeño recién nacido, que en los brazos de Odín, curiosamente, había dejado de llorar… lo que sus ojos de zafiro vieron lo hizo palidecer… era un varón precioso, grande y fuerte, de movimientos vitales y ojos grises, que con toda seguridad cambiarían de color al transcurrir de los días… era una criatura de belleza y perfección… pero el tono de su piel gritaba a los cuatro vientos que en sus venas llevaba sangre de una raza inesperada…

-¡Elsker! –murmuró, poniéndose transparente de la impresión -Thor lo tomó con manos temblorosas, emocionado porque el niño era, según sus ojos, el más perfecto de los vástagos. Lo colocó de modo que tuviera su carita de frente, y sonrió ante sus mohines e intentos de sacar sus manitas del interior de las suaves mantas. No tenía cabello, como todos los Jötnar, carecería de cabello durante el primer año de su vida y muchos de ellos no lo tenían nunca. No tenía tatuajes vivos en la piel, pero sabía que aparecerían en los próximos cinco años, principalmente si su sangre provenía de la casa real de Jötunheim -Pero eso no puede ser… a menos que…

La interrogación en los zafiros de su mirada ofendió enormemente a la madre de Helga, que permanecía tomando las manos de la todavía desconsolada madre.

-No, Príncipe… -exclamó furiosa- No se atreva a sugerir siquiera que mi hija cometió adulterio con un repugnante Jötunn. En cambio, bien podrían Su Majestad y Su Alteza ir explicándome como es que este niño ha nacido con la piel de tono celeste, si es hijo de un Aesir y una ciudadana de Asgard.

-Llévatelo… -sollozó Helga, desviando su rostro- No es mi hijo… no sé como sucedió, que hechizo oscuro ha caído sobre mi vientre… No puedo creerlo, yo esperé a esa criatura, creció dentro de mí… y no fue suficiente mi devoción por mi esposo… Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad, Thor? Sabías que mi dama Sigyn se llevaba tu semilla y la cambiaste a propósito, tus Sanadores conspiraron contra mí y me inseminaron con el semen de alguien más…

-Ojalá… ojalá eso que he pensado y tú pensaste de diferente forma fuese verdad… pero tus artimañas con los Sanadores fueron un secreto hasta que tu misma me lo revelaste. Viajaré con las Nornas y les solicitaré la verdad…

***

Ocupados en el desconcierto del momento, ninguno de los presentes pudo sospechar que la noticia del nacimiento, que no era el nacimiento en sí, sino el origen Jötunn del recién nacido, era vendida en esos momentos al Príncipe Hëlblindi, y que con la información recibida, se reanudaba la vieja animadversión del hermano de Loki.

-Así que…- murmuró, sentado en el trono de hielo, ante la ausencia del Rey Laufey, que se encontraba de viaje- Así que mi hermanito se atrevió a conjurar una Transferencia de alma… no pensé que su magia ya fuese tan poderosa…


	8. DE ESPALDAS AL MUNDO, DE CARA AL AMOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a tod@s quienes amablemente me leen, quiero avisar que el teclado de mi laptop está descompuesto y escribir se vuelve una verdadera tortura... me fallan letras, se cambian, es una lata agregarlas una por una con el teclado en pantalla.
> 
> Es por eso que tardé tanto en actualizar y que este capítulo es tan corto... fué complicadísimo de escribir... estoy esperando la pieza para reemplazar el teclado y espero pronto tener todo para volver a escribir decentemente, por lo pronto, me disculpo si se me fue algun detalle sin corregir... faltan acentos, diéresis y cosas de esas, de momento no puedo escribirlas...

“Él ha caminado hasta colocarse frente a su cuna, lo miró largamente, buscando en cada uno de sus rasgos infantiles, en cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, en cada una de las respiraciones de su pecho, buscando al hombre que ama, pero que no está… deseando encontrar la explicación racional para aquel prodigio. Porque a pesar de las acusaciones de su mujer, Thor sabe que él es inocente, que no cambió ni agregó la semilla de alguien más cuando el Sanador la inseminaba, que no estaba enterado de la trampa que su padre y su esposa le tendieron para evitar que solicitara el divorcio… atado como nunca antes está el Príncipe en un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero el nacimiento de ese hijo, por alguna extraña decisión de las Nornas, le ha devuelto la esperanza, porque en él, te ve a ti, descendencia de Laufey”

-¿Ya ha nacido el niño entonces?

“Ya nació… y es hermoso como el amanecer en la primavera, como la lluvia en el término de la sequía, como la última flor perdida de una primavera fugaz.”

Loki hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. La Sacerdotisa se inclinó también y la conversación se dio por finalizada. Luego, el Jotunn regresó a uno de los cubículos más sencillos de aquel monasterio perdido en las montañas heladas de Jotunheim. Su escondite desde que finalizara su matrimonio con Harokin. La dama de la alta aristocracia Jotnar, refugiada desde años atrás en las montañas heladas, atestiguo el nacimiento del heredero del Dios del Trueno como invitada especial de los Reyes de Asgard, sin que nadie supiera que ella conocía el paradero del anterior consorte, pero representando a la nobleza de uno de los Nueve mundos, como hubo también un invitado por cada uno de los reinos conocidos del Yggdrasil. Por eso, Loki tuvo detalles certeros y abundantes de tan venturoso acontecimiento.

-“Caminó hasta su cuna para mirarlo” –se repitió en voz baja, mientras echaba un leño más al fuego y perdía melancólico su mirada de rubí en las llamas de la hoguera, mientras su corazón se llenaba de una extraña sensación que variaba entre el amor, la soledad y la rabiosa nostalgia- Seguro te estás preguntando una y otra vez, mi amado rubio, como es que has engendrado un hijo de piel azul y ojos de fuego… ¡Mi buen amor! ¡No vayas a aborrecerlo! Ámalo… ámalo con toda la grandeza de tu noble corazón… protégelo de todos los peligros que sin que él lo deseara, existen tan solo por ser hijo de quien es... defiéndelo para que crezca sano y fuerte, para que cumpla su glorioso propósito.

Mientras continuaba su oración, Loki escuchó claramente, a través de la ventana, la voz que en la lejanía gritaba “Por acá… me parece que veo un resplandor”, alarmado, asomó y se dio cuenta que todos los habitantes del monasterio corrían para tomar posiciones de defensa. Aquel recóndito edificio estaba resguardado por hechizos de magia muy fuertes, que lo convertían en invisible para los ojos de cualquier criatura viviente, no deseaba que ni por azar, alguien se enterara de su ubicación. Los habitantes del Monasterio eran gigantes de hielo que profesaban una religión de paz, odiaban los conflictos ancestrales de su raza y evitaban a toda costa las confrontaciones con los de su propia especie, porque los odiaban, porque eran hostiles a su decisión de vivir un estilo pacífico de existencia… entonces se decidió a salir, cuidándose muy bien de tomar la forma de un hada de las nieves, y de esa forma, confundirse con los copos de hielo que caían desde el cielo gris del invierno, a los pocos minutos, contempló como una avanzada de osos entrenados llegaba casi hasta las enormes puertas de roca y hielo, gruñendo… evidentemente habían dado con la pista de su presencia, pero no podían verlo. Ni los animales, ni los cazadores que les seguían con enormes lanzas heladas, dagas y cimitarras de uru, fueron capaces de adivinar el hechizo colocado ante la enorme e invisible construcción.

-Estoy seguro que vi un brillo metálico reflejado por una fuente de luz… una hoguera, tal vez…

-¿Una hoguera? ¿En medio de esta nada de hielo? ¡Eres un inepto Blýeistr! Nuestro padre nos ha dado una sola oportunidad de encontrar y presentar a nuestro “querido hermanito menor” vivo y sometido… ¡Se nos termina el tiempo!

-Vamos, Helblindi… que ni siquiera creo que tu pienses dejarlo vivir un instante si llegamos a atraparlo. Loki no es ningún tonto, no se va a exponer a tu revancha y no entiendo por qué le tienes tanto rencor.

-Sabes de sobra lo que esa miserable rata ha causado en nuestro reino, incluyendo el permitir que el hijo de Odín lo tome en la cama… cuando los Aesir son nuestros acérrimos enemigos. Te vuelves demasiado blando, hermano… no sirves para gobernar Jötunheim. Mi padre me agradecerá que lo libre no solo de esa pequeña y escurridiza sabandija de Loki, sino de ti, enorme e inservible bestia.

Loki retrocedió aterrorizado, ante sus ojos, sin que ninguno otro del grupo de cazadores que lideraban sus hermanos se conmoviera ante lo que sucedió, Helblindi creó una daga de hielo y la clavó, de un movimiento feroz y contundente, en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Blýeistr lanzó un gruñido de dolor, pero no pudo evitar ser herido… la sangre, del color azul oscuro del mar eterno, brotó entonces a raudales. La coraza de su peto había sido traspasada, el gigante cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo congelado, abriendo los ojos inyectados de sangre enormes y desesperados, respirando con dificultad. Helblindi no se dignó a mirarlo más, ordenó a sus cazadores que continuaran buscando en el área, pues quizá Loki estaba escondido entre alguna grieta o simplemente, había huído para intentar cruzar el río que no se congela.

***

-Las acusaciones de tu esposa son muy graves, hijo mío…

-Y son falsas completamente, Padre… -respondió Thor, haciendo una inclinación respetuosa al ver al Rey entrar en la alcoba del recién nacido- Me siento completamente tranquilo, ya que soy inocente. Usted debe saber mejor que yo lo que sucedió, porque esto es resultado del plan de ustedes para evitar que disolviera este casamiento.

-Quizá te tranquilice saber que los Sanadores han confirmado que tú eres el padre de este niño. Ergo, es mi nieto y el futuro heredero del trono de plata.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Futuro heredero? Parece una especie de broma que solo eso le importe, Padre. ¿Cómo puede ser mío? ¿Por qué tiene todo el aspecto de un Jötunn? Usted se preocupa por Asgard, Helga se preocupa por ella misma… ¿Puedo yo preocuparme por este dolor que siento al mirar a este niño, sin que usted se burle diciendo que es mío?

-Porque estoy diciendo verdad, yo, Odín Borson, no te mentiría con algo tan sagrado como un hijo, además, los Sanadores me han jurado que me dicen la verdad y la madre de este niño… no es Helga, no es tu esposa. Sí, ya sé, vimos nacer al niño de su vientre, pero el otro padre es un Jötunn. Entonces, quien debe dejar los juegos y los engaños eres tú… confiesa si sabes la verdad, si colaboraste de aluna forma en que se sembrara semilla de tu anterior consorte, confiesa si el padre es Loki.

-No puede ser posible, Padre le suplico que no meta a Loki en esto, no difame en su ausencia… nuestro bebé murió cuando Loki fue atacado. Lo dijeron los sanadores… y él quedó imposibilitado para volver a engendrar. ¿Cómo entonces, padre mío… cómo lograr otro hijo? ¿No entiende que sospechar de él solo remueve viejas heridas y reaviva mi dolor?

-No es otro hijo. Siempre ha sido el mismo.

-¡Pues eso no puede ser posible! ¡Basta con eso! Padre… se lo suplico.

-Pero debemos comprobarlo, tienes la obligación sagrada de revelar la localización del hijo de Laufey, porque esto cambia totalmente las cosas entre Helga y tú, entre Loki y Asgard, debemos comprobarlo de inmediato.

-Ya se lo he dicho, señor, ayer y antes de ayer, y durante este día… si yo supiera donde está mi amado. Yo estuviera ya a su lado y él al mío, como debería ser.

-Bien… bien… Veo en tus ojos que no mientes, Thor, nunca levantas falso testimonio ante tu Rey y Padre. Pero debemos hacer la prueba. De lo contrario, este niño puede perder sus derechos de nacimiento y podemos perderlo. La casa real de Asgard no desea que tu sangre se encuentre dispersa por el Yggdrasil. Si no tenemos a Loki, entonces debemos recurrir a otras opciones para realizar una prueba de paternidad.

-¡No! No por favor… si se refiere a usar la sangre de un familiar de Loki, le suplico que no lo informe al Rey Laufey, no entere a esos terribles hermanos que Loki tiene… es como reescribir una sentencia de muerte sobre mi recién nacido. Por favor… no lo haga.

-Ciertamente, me repugna hacerlo. Pero Laufey tiene derecho de saberlo y nosotros de comprobar la realeza de sus sangres, la nobleza del inicio de tu estirpe, Thor. Laufey vendrá para hacer la prueba… si llegamos a comprobar que, de alguna forma y como sospecho, este niño es el mismo que Loki llevaba en el vientre, entonces, te juro que le daré mi protección. Ni Laufey, ni sus hijos podrán tocarlo, porque es el futuro de nuestra familia, la continuidad del trono. ¡Lo juro!

***

-No te muevas, hermano… no sería bueno que la herida se abra nuevamente…

-Me siento mejor, estoy fuerte… ciertamente no moriré de esta estocada traidora, mi alma no se perderá en el limbo por haber muerto a traición –respondió con gesto furioso- Pero dudo mucho que Helblindi sobreviva de mi venganza.

-Recupera bien tu salud antes que intentes cualquier cosa, además, cuentas con una aliada poderosa: La sorpresa, todos en Jötunheim te consideran muerto, se ha llorado tu desaparición, se realizaron ceremonias funerarias… Helblindi cree que ha ganado la batalla, y no te espera. Planea bien tu contragolpe, Blýeistr.

-Loki… debo darte las gracias. Salvaste mi vida, me rescataste y no permitiste que muriera desangrado o congelado, me has curado, me has alimentado. Estoy en deuda…

-No lo hice para cobrar ningún favor después, hermano. Pero, prométeme algo... si alguna otra ocasión que nos encontremos, yo estoy en desgracia y tú gozas de alguna influencia o favor… no permitas que el rencor de Helblindi dañe a aquellos que yo amo. Ahora lo sabes, a Thor o a su familia, especialmente a su pequeño niño…

-Y además, es justo. Y no necesitas fingir ante mí, pequeño hermano. Ya sabemos como es que de los príncipes de Asgard ha nacido un pequeño y saludable Gigante de Hielo. Nuestro padre no tuvo ningún reparo en gastar lo suficiente para tener un informante muy cercano a los secretos reales… y escucha, como prueba de que te agradezco en verdad que salvaste mi vida, quiero decirte, Loki… El día del reconocimiento, Helblindi matará a tu niño… si quieres salvarlo, debes acudir y darte prisa…

***

Thor tomó entre sus brazos musculosos al recién nacido, que contaba ya un mes de vida. Gracias al poder de Odín, su aspecto de Gigante de hielo fue cambiado para darle un aspecto similar a los Aesir, querían que de esa forma, la profunda depresión por la que la madre del bebé pasaba, fuera un poco menor y que, finalmente, pudiera aceptarlo. Helga sentía tal rechazo por el nacido de su vientre, que ni siquiera pudo amamantarlo… 

-Los sanadores se hacen demasiado esperar... –murmuró, meciendo a su vástago suavemente. No había nada que amara más el Dios del Trueno, que tenerlo junto a su pecho, mirar como, reconociéndolo, el niño se calmaba casi de inmediato y comenzaba a sonreír… el lazo entre padre e hijo se afianzaba día con día. Y todos en Palacio suponían la razón del inmenso amor de Thor por el pequeño…

-¡Como si no supieras la respuesta! –se quejó Helga, haciendo un mohín de desdén.

Thor sonrió, acariciando las mejillas sonrosadas y enredando sus gruesos dedos en los finos rizos de negro cabello que ya comenzaba a crecer. En su forma Aesir, el niño poseía una nívea y satinada piel, unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas pulidas y cabello de azabache… justo como el aspecto del Jötunn ausente. 

Presentes en el momento de los resultados de paternidad estaban también los reyes de los dos mundos involucrados, Odín Padre de Todo y Laufey, de Jötunheim, el segundo de ellos, se mostraba feliz, satisfecho de encontrar una esperanza para que su estirpe no se extinguiera, de sus tres hijos, solo Loki fue capaz de engendrar y tener descendencia, los otros dos, duros y enormes guerreros, eran completamente estériles. Y la posibilidad de que, de alguna manera, sus genes estuvieran presentes en aquel niño de padres reales, aseguraban la permanencia de su estirpe en el trono, justo el mismo fin que perseguía Odín.

-Una mera formalidad nos mueve a realizar este exámen… el niño es idéntico a Loki- murmuró Odín, saliendo del cuarto de sanación a la sala de espera con el resultado escrito en un gran pergamino de letras de oro- Y los Sanadores lo están confirmando: este niño es hijo de Thor Odinson y de Loki Laufeyson… de nueva cuenta, estamos unidos por la sangre de nuestra descendencia.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el rubio, dejando que lágrimas de felicidad cayeran libres por sus curtidas mejillas- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo si nuestro pequeño bebé murió cuando Loki fue atacado? ¿Cómo si ya no fue posible salvar su fertilidad? Nos dijeron que jamás volvería a tener descendencia, nos forzaron a separar nuestros destinos a pesar de nuestro amor…

-El más pequeño de mis vástagos –murmuró Laufey, con un gesto de complacencia- es también sin duda el más poderoso, pues ha conjurado una magia que es casi inalcanzable para los mas renombrados hechiceros… Loki llevó a cabo una transferencia de almas… sin duda, al sentirse amenazado, transfirió la esencia física y espiritual de su pequeño bebé a un contenedor desconocido, y en el momento correcto, lo abrió para depositar en el vientre de una mujer, el embrión que ya no podría albergar en el suyo… de esa forma, este hijo ha nacido, de la sangre de sus padres, Thor y Loki…

-Es como un sueño… -exclamó Thor, evidentemente fascinado por la historia y por el mundo de posibilidades que se abrían ante sus ojos, la principal de ella, que nuevamente existía una esperanza de que Loki regresara a su lado.

-Igual que el poderoso Padre de Todo- comentó Laufey, dando un par de pasos hacia el rubio y su niño- Mi alma se inflama de felicidad, mi sangre continúa, aliada a una noble casa real… la hora del reconocimiento a llegado y antes de que el noble Thor coloque al niño en su regazo, antes que le dé nombre… me pregunto si puedes, con toda humildad solicito, que me sea permitido tomarlo entre mis brazos para besar su frente y darle mi bendición…

Parecía el Rey de los gigantes tan conmovido, tan lleno de aprecio por aquel milagro de vida, que el Dios del Trueno no tuvo el menor remilgo en complacerlo. El comienzo de una era de paz, el amanecer de un futuro mejor… y permitir que los nuevos abuelos ofrecieran sus bendiciones al pequeño, era un honor que no se podía dejar pasar. Extendió sus brazos para entregarle al niño, mientras Laufey sonreía cada vez más y más.

-No lo entregues, Príncipe de Asgard, no cometas un error mortal… -dijo de pronto una voz femenina, en tono alto y firme. Y todos se volvieron a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz demandante, descubriendo a la Dama Sigyn, amiga personal, compañía de la Princesa Helga, quien con un atrevimiento desconocido, elevó la voz para hacer tan terrible advertencia- Si tu hijo es tomado por ese Jotunn que aparenta ser el Rey Laufey, entonces estás mirando su último aliento, su último instante de vida…

Una exclamación general de sorpresa y terror se dejó escuchar en la sala del cuarto de sanación, el Rey Laufey intentó continuar como si nada pasara y tomar al niño, pero Thor reaccionó por instinto dando un paso atrás. El Rey Odín en cambio, pareció lanzar fuego por su único ojo y alzó la diestra para que los guardias de inmediato entraran y amenazaran rodeando a la imprudente.

-Cuida tu lengua, mujer –amenazó el Soberano, señalándola con su lanza- ¿Cuál es tu propósito al sembrar la discordia entre dos reinos que intentan firmar la paz? ¿Entre una familia que pretende ser feliz? ¡Llévensela!

-¡No! ¡Padre de Todo! –insistió Sigyn, aumentando el reclamo de su voz- Nada engaña tu mirada, nada miente sobre el sagrado poder de Gungnir… ¡Que en tu sabiduría desveles la verdad!

-¿Qué dices, muchacha? –preguntó el Rey Laufey, conteniendo un ademán de furia- Si no fuera este un día de dicha por el nacimiento de mi nieto, tu osadía podría costar la guerra entre Asgard y Jotunheim…

-Tú no eres el Rey Laufey… -respondió la dama, sin dudar un solo instante- Rendirás cuentas ante la justicia de Gastropnir… Cambiaformas… ¡Impostor!

Thor estaba ya seguro que algo evidentemente, no estaba bien, de manera que convocó a su martillo… la formidable arma llegó hasta sus manos en medio segundo y lo alzó frente a él y frente al pequeño que todavía llevaba en brazos. Retrocedió hasta el lugar donde Helga se había desvanecido, presa de contradictorias emociones y se la levantó en vilo, depositándola sobre un diván y entregó el niño a una de las nodrizas, que esperaba paciente por si el bebé demandaba alimento. Todo lo realizó lo más rápido que pudo, los guardias los rodearon, les ordenó que los defendieran con la vida… su esposa y el recién nacido estaban ya a resguardo… 

-¿De qué habla esta mujer, gigante de hielo? ¿No eres Laufey, Rey de Jotunheim? ¿Quién eres entonces?

-¿Pero es que creerán en el falso testimonio de esta mujer? ¡Príncipe Thor, prometiste dejar que yo me acercara al niño!

Todo estaba sucediendo muy de prisa, pero Sigyn estaba al borde la desesperación, necesitaba que se le creyera y pronto. Odín la miró, le bastó ese instante en que los ojos de la mujer y su ojo entrenado se cruzaron para que tuviera la certeza de que no estaba levantando falsos testimonios.

-Revela al cambiaformas… -murmuró el Soberano, dejando que su poder fluyera a través de su poderosa lanza.

Entonces, la figura del Rey Laufey sufrió una especie de convulsión, un ruñido que más parecía de rabia que de dolor se dejó escuchar y una estela luminosa lo ocultó por un instante. Al aclararse la escena, permanecía ahí ciertamente un Jötunn, pero no se trataba del Rey, sino de uno de sus hijos… Helblindi Laufeyson, quien con gesto feroz y mirada torva, al verse descubierto, arremetió en contra de la mujer que lo había delatado.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Thor, interponiéndose y cruzando su brazo armado con Mjolnir .

Durante algunos minutos, ambos pelearon con ferocidad, Helblindi intentando terminar su acto de venganza, Thor defendiendo a la mujer, sintiendo un emocionante calor llenándole el pecho. Odín fue quien puso final al enfrentamiento, sujetando al gigante con magia, y dando el tiempo suficiente para que sus halcones lo sujetaran con cadenas de uru negro, irrompibles aun para su raza y fuerza.

-¿Dónde está el Rey Laufey? –cuestionó Thor, colocando el mango de su martillo en la barbilla de su adversario ya inmovilizado pero sin perder la sonrisa socarrona, aunque no pudo evitar palidecer un poco cuando percibió el enorme poder del rayo contenido en aquel artefacto confeccionado por los enanos.

-¿Papá? Pues no lo sé donde está… -se burló Helblindi, como si su situación no fuese lo suficientemente mala- Quizá su alma vaga por el éter o acompaña a Hela, la Diosa de la Muerte en Muspelheim…

-¿Lo mataste? –exclamó Sigyn, arrugando el ceño con esto de preocupación- ¿Te atreviste a dañar al Rey?

-Claro que no te lo diré… sabandija… -escupió el Jotunn, despreciativamente- Padre de Todo, debes saber que no soy el único cambiaformas en esta habitación, ni el único mentiroso y probablemente… no soy el único traidor… si vas a matarme por mentir, danos a los dos el mismo destino para que se diga que has sido justo.

-No hace falta revelar al cambiaformas… yo sé quién es, donde está y por qué ha venido a este palacio…

Thor se irguió en toda su altura y presencia imponente, caminó directamente hasta la dama Sigyn y se le plantó de frente, taladrando con su mirada de zafiro el rostro pecoso y agraciado de la mujer. Estiró su diestra y la colocó suavemente en la mejilla de durazno, y sin decir palabra, notando como la compañera de su esposa temblaba como una hoja seca al viento, acercó sus labios hasta los labios de grana de ella y la besó… todos quedaron todavía mas confundidos, todos excepto quizá el propio Helblindi y la Reina Frigga, quien repitiendo el hechizo de su esposo, reveló la identidad del segundo cambiaformas presente en el cuarto de sanación, era ya el tiempo de que todo se supiera.

Thor ya lo había adivinado… solo un corazón amante era capaz de arriesgarse para salvar a su pequeño bebé, solo uno que había sufrido tanto y que adoraba tanto… y sin separarse del beso que daba a Sigyn, sin escuchar las protestas airadas de Helga, que ahora no comprendía porqué su todavía marido y su Dama de compañía estaban besándose labio a labio, y los murmullos de otros presentes… la figura menuda de la dama cambió por la de un alto y esbelto varón de piel azul, de cuernos osados, arqueados hacia atrás y de cabellos negros como el azabache.

-Loki… -murmuró Thor, quebrando su voz, lleno de emoción- Estás aquí, para salvar a nuestro bebé…

-Y no pienso irme jamás… ¡Jamás! Suceda lo que suceda… desafiaré a los Nueve Mundos con tal de recuperarte, cariño mío…


	9. LAS COSAS QUE A VECES NO COMPRENDEMOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que la vida de Loki comienza a recobrar su sentido.
> 
> Con su familia, una reconciliación y con Thor, una esperanza de recobrar lo perdido.
> 
> Loki debe todavía salvar ciertos obstáculos para ser feliz, pero no se imagina lo difíciles que son proviniendo de alguien a quien se ama tanto.

-Supongo que ya escuchaste las noticias… los heraldos recién han llegado de Jotunheim y todo el pueblo de los gigantes festeja la libertad de su antiguo Rey, el noble Laufey… -anunció el Padre de Todo, Odín, entrando a la sala de lecturas de su esposa.

-¡Quién iba a pensar que pasarían cinco largos años buscándolo y lo encontrarían con vida! Realmente el Rey posee una fortaleza muy poco común, las Nornas protegen su telar y salvaguardan su destino.

-Y tu hijo, quien posee una terquedad equivalente a los deseos de vivir de Laufey… ha sido la fuerza de su salvación, Thor, quien ha roto a golpes de martillo, los muros de hielo que parecían infranqueables y lo ha regresado a la luz.

-¿Sólo fue Thor? ¿Es nuestro heredero el único artífice de esta hazaña que nos reconcilia sin duda con el pueblo de los hielos eternos? Muy conveniente para tus asuntos de política, querido mío.

-No, Frigga, no… bien sabes que no fue él solo –carraspeó el Soberano- Puedes ahorrarte reproches y sarcasmos… Loki estuvo al frente de cada expedición, de cada búsqueda y también de cada batalla contra los traidores que escondían el cautiverio de su señor. Sin duda ha probado que es un hijo leal y valioso, sin duda volverá a la gracia de la casa de su padre y con la alianza de su hermano mayor y el encarcelamiento del hermano traidor, Loki ya no será perseguido, ni humillado nunca más…

-Todo lo que dices es verdad querido esposo mío, pero te callas lo más importante… Loki vendrá a solicitar lo que por derecho divino le pertenece…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no temo ese día? No solo Loki querrá restituir sus derechos, sino que Thor intentará validar su matrimonio y dar atrás el dictamen de su divorcio. 

-Ellos nunca desearon separarse, fueron ustedes quienes los forzaron… además, Loki cumplió con no acercarse ni ver a su propio vástago hasta que recuperara toda su dignidad.

-Thor aceptó validar su matrimonio con Helga como definitivo, y ella no desea renunciar a su privilegio de primera esposa… dudo mucho, Reina mía, que lleguen a un acuerdo amistoso respecto a la custodia del niño, y la verdad es que temo un escándalo que ponga nuestros problemas en boca de cada vasallo a lo largo de los Nueve Mundos.

-Los rumores del pueblo me tienen sin cuidado, lo que de verdad me preocupa es como conciliar los derechos de madre que tiene Helga y los derechos que tiene Loki sobre el hijo que engendró… Y como va a lidiar Thor con ambos.

-Frigga, vine a ti buscando comprensión, pero me he topado con que me pones en perspectiva un problema mayor al que imaginé… No quiero tempestades dentro de mi casa, pero tampoco deseo la infelicidad de mi único heredero, ni quiero perder a Elsker. ¡Ayúdame, querida mía!

***

Loki escuchó la reacción de su pueblo cuando su hermano mayor y actual Rey lo llamó a su lado, nombrando cada uno de los esfuerzos realizados para salvarle la vida a él mismo y después, para liberar a su padre. Pidió en público formar una alianza de fuerza y lealtad en beneficio de su pueblo, olvidar viejos rencores y juntos otorgarle a Jotunheim, el lugar de honor que merecía entre la Confederación de los Mundos del Yggdrasil.

Acudió a paso majestuoso, ataviado como el Príncipe que era, con una piel de oso blanco cubriendo los elegantes hombros, un peto enjoyado cubriendo su pecho, calzas y botas de piel, cadenas de oro y esmeraldas adornando la larga trenza negra de sus cabellos y anillos dorados en sus cuernos… cada dedo lucía sortijas, cada muñeca, diversos brazaletes. Blýeistr se aseguraba que el retorno a la familia de su pequeño hermano fuera por todo lo alto, después de lo vivido, estaba consciente que Loki tenía un vástago de su sangre y que era la única continuación de su familia en el trono de hielo.

Los aplausos y gritos de agradecimiento se apagaron cuando Blýeistr alzó su diestra. Fue la señal para que Laufey reapareciera, poderoso y magistral. Caminó a paso seguro hasta la palestra donde descansaba su trono y su cetro, entonces sus hijos, el mayor y el menor, se inclinaron respetuosos y la sencilla ceremonia se completó: Blýeistr retiró la corona de su testa, sin levantarse, sin perder la humildad y la colocó a los pies de su padre, así renunciaba al poder tomado temporalmente para arreglar todo lo que Helblindi había desarreglado en su rebeldía y ambición, y retornaba a su lugar, bajo la Majestad de su Rey y padre.

Laufey sonrió triunfante y colocó con complacencia, sus manos extendidas sobre los hombros de sus vástagos. Ni una sola palabra fue dicha, ni una declaración o juramento, solo el simple acto de reconocer la majestad del líder y soberano indiscutible de los Jotnar.

***

Loki arribó un mes después de la liberación del Rey Laufey, llevaba en sus manos la solicitud para que Asgard y Jotunheim se sentaran a la mesa y negociaran un acuerdo de paz firme y duradero. También, anexo a los documentos oficiales, una carta personal para el Padre de Todo, donde Laufey se arrepentía de los errores cometidos contra su hijo menor, y en la que suplicaba encontrar la forma de revertir en lo que fuera posible, todo el daño que sin querer le causara… “No aspiro a que Loki ocupe nuevamente un lugar como primer esposo, ni tampoco a que se deposite la fianza que ya fue devuelta, no hay dote ni promesas de más herederos porque por mi culpa, por las acciones insensatas de mi descendencia, mi hijo ya no puede tenerlos… pero, noble Odín, protector de los Nueve Reinos, solo es mi deseo allanar las leyes y costumbres que obstaculizan el amor entre nuestros vástagos, ellos merecen recuperar la felicidad que les arrebatamos sin piedad… yo quiero ayudarles, vería con buenos ojos que juntos encontráramos una solución… Loki acude en calidad de mi embajador, él preparará los tratados de paz, se reunirá con sus sabios, con sus Ministros, con quien sea necesario para llegar a acuerdos que permitan encontrar la armonía ideal, y mientras eso sucede, yo suplico, no como Rey, sino como padre arrepentido, que se le permita ver a su pequeño hijo, que no se le impida darle el amor contenido por largos cinco años, cumpliendo el deseo de ver reestablecida la salud de la Princesa Helga, se alejó por todo este tiempo y sé que su corazón padece al no estar cerca de su retoño… que la voluntad del Dios del Trueno sea piadosa con él, porque Loki merece que los motivos para salvarlo sean escuchados, comprende perfectamente lo que hizo y el daño que causó, pero, juro mil veces que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente y no quiero que sufra más…”

Odín cerró la apasionada y miró fijamente al Jotunn. Las largas horas de charla con su esposa y los remordimientos que también pesaban en su corazón gritaban muy fuerte en su mente, era la hora de reestablecer los daños… hasta donde fuera posible… era el momento de cuidar también que no se provocaran otros daños mayores.

-Mañana, muy temprano, podrás reencontrarte con tu hijo, te suplico que seas discreto, que comprendas si el niño no te reconoce o no es todo lo efusivo que quisieras. Tu ausencia marcó una huella en su tierno corazón y es lo justo que ustedes se recuperen poco a poco. Tendrás mi apoyo y el apoyo de los Sanadores de almas. Puedes retirarte a descansar, Loki…

Loki se inclinó con respeto protocolario, con el corazón a punto de explotar, con una emoción dulce y al mismo tiempo angustiosa por las horas que todavía tenía que esperar. Cinco largos años, cinco interminables años de noches de insomnio, de madrugadas de oración pidiendo porque ocurriera lo mejor para su hijo, cinco años que llegaban, gracias a lo eterno, a su fin.

-Se va… todos están saliendo con rumbo de la cabaña del lago, al pie de la montaña. 

La Dama Engla cerró entonces la cortina, regresando al lado del pequeño Elsker y arropándolo con el mismo cariño y dedicación con la que un día, cuidó igualmente del hijo de la Reina Frigga. La nana de Thor, se hacía cargo ahora de la siguiente generación de la casa real de Asgard. 

-Bien. Cumplí mi palabra… te di tu lugar, no estuve presente en la recepción de Loki, supongo que ahora estoy libre de que me obligues a complacer algún otro de tus deseos…

-Cuando no sea necesario suplicar que me consideres como lo que soy; tu esposa… cuando no tenga que arrastrarme ante ti para que no humilles mi dignidad y llenes de vergüenza a la casa de mi padre, entonces no reclamaré nada más. Mientras, debes saber que no aceptaré a tu amante bajo mi techo.

-“Mi amante” –sonrió Thor, tomando su capa y colgando su martillo en su cinturón- Sabes querida, dices muy bien; mi amante… si quien ama es amante, es entonces que Loki lo es y yo lo soy de él. No te sientas con el derecho de manipularme, Helga, te prometo que seré justo en mi trato hacia tí, pero el amor de mi vida está de regreso para siempre y quiero estar junto a él. No estaremos bajo tu techo… y te advierto de una buena vez, Elsker conocerá y convivirá con su otro padre sin prejuicio contra ti o contra Loki, más te vale no sembrar veneno en su pequeño corazón, mi padre está enterado y está de acuerdo, mañana vendré por él para llevarlo. No te quiero ver cerca, ni quiero que te acerques a nosotros o de lo contrario, quien perderá todos los derechos, serás tú… buenas noches, “querida esposa”

***

El trueno avisó su llegada, el cielo se iluminó y las nubes rindieron homenaje a su Dios, entonces Loki sonrió… dejó el libro que devoraba ávidamente sobre su mesita de noche y se puso de pie. El amplio ventanal se abrió de par en par, con una ráfaga de viento que apagó las velas aromadas de la alcoba, y el siguiente relámpago delineó una figura varonil, alta e imponente, con una roja capa ondeante tras sus espaldas. Thor no vió a nadie esperándolo, rogó en silencio porque no estuviera entrando a una alcoba vacía.

Era lógico suponerlo, Loki debía estar ofendido por su ausencia en la recepción. Después de que le había jurado que por fin estarían juntos, pasando por encima de cualquier ley, costumbre o convencionalismo. “¿Loki?” preguntó, dejando caer su capa y colocando el martillo sobre la mullida y blanca alfombra.

Una música suave se inició, mientras el rubio tomaba la tarea de encender nuevamente las velas y permitir que el perfume de sándalo se intensificara. Percusiones cadenciosas, lentas a ratos, sensuales… ritmos que resonaban en sus oídos y hacían ecos en su corazón… una pierna larga, de piel celeste, con el pie desnudo y pulseras de oro en el tobillo apareció tras la cortina blanca a sus espaldas, el ruido inconfundible de pequeñas y cristalinas campanillas le acompañó. Repitió sacudidas ligeras para hacerlas tintinear, y la música subió de volumen y de intensidad.

Thor exclamó en voz alta, pues de un solo movimiento, las cortinas se abrieron y la amada figura del Jötunn apareció, vestido con ligeras ropas de seda, unas calzas anchas abiertas a la mitad de los muslos suculentos y cerradas en el tobillo, que dejaban descubiertas las largas y torneadas piernas, un cinturón de campanillas que daba cinco vueltas a la breve cintura, un torso prácticamente desnudo, cubierto sin éxito por un chaleco de seda color rojo y oro, varias cadenas y torzales enmarcando cada tatuaje vivo de esa adorada piel… y la larga trenza ricamente enjoyada… el rostro agudo y armónico, de facciones perfectas… los ojos de rubí clavados en el rubio, cuyo gesto parecía mostrar que entraba en éxtasis de placer al escuchar la música y ver la más hermosa danza presentada solo para él, solo para el goce de los zafiros de sus ojos.

Loki danzaba mejor que nunca, con experiencia, con todo su amor vertido en cada movimiento de sus manos, en cada giro, en cada vaivén sensual de su cadera. Sonreía con la certeza de que estaba despertando el deseo del Dios del Trueno, construyendo el preludio de una noche perfecta para el reencuentro. El mayor buscó a tientas la orilla de la cama, sentándose para no perder ni uno solo de los movimientos de aquel espectáculo celestial.

Poco a poco, Loki se acercó, se subió a la cama y movió los hombros adelante y atrás, inclinándose para acercar sus labios a los labios de Thor y darle el primer beso de la noche. Ahora no resultaba importante que no se vieran en la recepción como Embajador del Jötunn, este era el instante por el que trabajaron y perseveraron por años. Thor intentó enlazar al menor para acercarlo, pero el pelinegro se le escapó, soltando una cristalina carcajada. Le dio la espalda y volvió el rostro, mirándolo de reojo y provocándolo, pasando su lengua sonrosada por una hilera de blancos dientes y cimbrando los Nueve Mundos con el movimiento de sus caderas…

-Ven aquí…- exclamó el hijo de Odín, pescándolo de la muñeca izquierda e impidiendo que se alejara más, enloquecido con el tintinear de las decenas de campanillas. Con un firme jalón lo atrajo sobre sí, cayendo ambos sobre el suave tálamo y uniendo nuevamente sus bocas, esta vez con evidente hambre de uno por el otro.

-Nací para hacerte feliz… ¿Lo recuerdas? –cuestionó el Jötunn, retirando el chalequillo y los torzales, Loki no quería que se rompieran o enredaran durante lo que seguramente venía- Deja que termine de danzar…

-No… ¿Hace cuántas noches fue nuestra última noche? Necesitamos recuperar el tiempo… No te dejaré ir.

-Prepárate entonces… te prometo que valdrá la pena cada día que estuvimos lejos –amenazó Loki, mientras deslizaba sus calzas para quedar desnudo sobre las caderas de Thor.

Con las últimas notas de tambores y con movimientos ondulantes, desató el cinturón de platinadas campanillas, permitiendo el completo disfrute de su cuerpo a toda piel y de su intimidad, que comenzaba a excitarse y se enarbolaba majestuosa y libre. Loki comenzó a moverse lentamente, arriba y abajo, acompañándose de los pequeños crótalos dorados con los que danzaba en ocasiones especiales, el espectáculo, por supuesto, era sobradamente sensual, especialmente por la perspectiva que el rubio mantenía recostado y con Loki parado sobre su cuerpo.

Al final de la danza, Loki se arrodilló, estirando hacia atrás su cuello de cisne, moviendo su larga trenza enjoyada y los cuernos adornados con anillos de oro. Arqueó la espalda y el mayor estiró su diestra para acariciar el cetro celeste y el escroto de piel suave. Thor estaba gruñendo de placer, completamente embobado y deseando apoderarse de aquel cuerpo de gacela y hacerlo suyo.

Pero el otro mantenía sus planes de enloquecerlo conforme a sus caprichos, por lo que se liberó de la mano que lo masturbaba ávidamente. Tomando la posición de una pantera al acecho, bajó el pantalón de su amado y liberó también el miembro erecto, húmedo y ansioso de atención. No se entretuvo dándole placer oral, solo lo chupeteó las suficientes veces para asegurarse que sus líquidos salieran y estuviera listo y lubricado… apretándole dulcemente la bolsa escrotal y paseando la lengua lentamente por toda la línea del periné, alzó la cabeza y se acomodó a horcajadas, llevando la punta del glande en dirección a su propio recinto, a su interior, encajó apenas la punta y ambos lanzaron un quejido de placer.

-Sigue, Loki, sigue… no te detengas… -suplicó Odinson, empujando hacia arriba, mientras el Jötunn deliberadamente lo torturaba permitiendo que la penetración fuera lo más lenta posible, deslizar y sentir milímetro a milímetro mientras engullía aquel falo magnífico, y apretaba para que las sensaciones se convirtieran en un delirio de amor y sexo.

-Te pertenezco… cariño mío… -jadeó, dejándose ensartar de una buena vez, profundo, hasta el tope… y continuar meciéndose, entrando y saliendo con cadencia, apoyando sus largas manos, de uñas esmaltadas de negro, sobre el poderoso pecho, percibiendo la respiración agitada y el corazón saltándole de gozo y amor- ¡Ah, cuantas ganas tenía de ti!

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas… Thor gruñó con su voz ronca y varonil, de un movimiento simple y firme, invirtió los papeles y colocó al Jötunn debajo de él, flexionó las largas y torneadas piernas y atacó furioso el miembro que parecía a punto de estallar. Loki gimió con fuerza, mientras era devorado a fuertes y profundos chupetones que lo hicieron llegar al orgasmo con rapidez “Hey, eso fue intenso” sonrió el rubio, recibiendo parte de la blanca y cálida explosión en el rostro “Cállate, ha pasado demasiado tiempo y la soledad no es para nada placentera… pero puedo llegar a otro si no me apresuras” 

Thor lo prometió y enseguida se montó en su compañero, colocándose entre sus piernas y levantando un poco las breves caderas para poder estocarlo con más facilidad. Loki enlazó el cuello del otro para colocarse tocando frente con frente, prendidos en largos y enamorados besos, mientras sus carnes unidas iniciaban una nueva danza, sensual, musical, con el choque de las pelvis y los sonidos, los aromas y las sensaciones de un sexo estupendo, celestial… aquel soñado reencuentro se volvía una hermosa realidad. No les importaba nada, ni nadie, el mundo eran ellos dos y el tiempo se detenía para dejarlos amarse a sus anchas, libremente, egoístamente… la noche era larga y el deseo apenas despertaba.

Y mientras las constelaciones brillaban para los amantes, en el Palacio de Valhalla, Odín se paseaba inquieto de un lado al otro de la alcoba que compartía con su esposa.

-No puedes oponerte al destino, querido esposo –declaró Frigga, en tono comprensivo- Podías dar mil órdenes, levantar mil paredes y construir mil obstáculos más y al final, ellos se hubieran reencontrado… han nacido el uno para el otro, los telares de sus vidas sin duda ya están entretejidos y nada podrá separarlos. Tienen un amor fuerte y eterno.

***

-¿Estás segura, Princesa? Tú lo sabes, las palabras sabias dicen que “quién busca lo que no debe, encuentra lo que no quiere” y ciertamente, eso puedes encontrar.

-Obedece, Amora… muéstrame a mi marido, lo que está haciendo en estos instantes, abre su voz para enterarme de lo que habla también… yo asumo cualquier responsabilidad por lo que suceda.

-Sea como deseas, Princesa Helga…

La “Encantadora” abrió un pequeño cofre incrustado de nácar, tomó una pizca de un polvo tornasolado que ahí guardaba y lo arrojó delicadamente sobre el fuego. De inmediato, saltaron miles de chispas de color dorado y un humo que parecía aromado a rosas se desprendió, formando una capa espesa entre la cual, después de algunas runas recitadas por la hechicera, se distinguieron dos siluetas, las de los amantes recostados todavía sobre una cama amplia y en desorden, prueba inequívoca de la batalla amorosa librada durante la noche previa. Pero ambos estaban conversando, Loki recostado sobre el pecho del rubio, Thor acariciando y jugando con los mechones de azabache entre sus dedos…

-Ella es una buena mujer, una buena madre… -declaraba el hijo de Odín, con la mirada clavada en el techo de la alcoba- Comprendo por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar como es, al niño que llevó en el vientre…

-¿Lo odia? ¿Lo desprecia? –cuestionó el Jötunn, haciendo brillar sus ojos de rubí- ¿Se atreve acaso a tratarlo mal?

-No… suele ser atenta, educada… no puedo decirte que amorosa, porque no lo es… Elsker ha sido criado básicamente por mi madre y por la nana Engla, ellas le han dado a nuestro niño todo el cariño que Helga no puede darle, pero, como te repito, no la juzgo severamente, ni tomaría represalia alguna en su contra.

-Claro, con ella tienes consideraciones y con mi sufrimiento no… por eso no apareciste para confrontar a tu padre y defender nuestra relación, nuestro matrimonio.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… -rió Thor, a pesar de la gravedad del momento- No discutiré jamás en público la autoridad de mi Padre y Rey, pero Su Majestad ya lo sabe y no ha podido oponerse a las decisiones que tome sobre mi vida y sobre como pienso llevar en adelante nuestra relación… por supuesto, no te esconderás, no serás despreciado, tampoco serás un concubino bajo el yugo de mi primera esposa… no al menos, si logro revertir el divorcio, entonces, querido, tú serías en el primer esposo y tendrías todos tus derechos de vuelta.

Amora terminó el encantamiento y las voces, junto a la imagen, se desdibujaron hasta desaparecer. Guardó silencio hasta que la esposa de Thor tomara la iniciativa de decir algo… y tras breves momentos, Helga sonrió, acomodó su rubio cabello y llamó a la nana del niño:

-Engla, encárate de que Elsker esté limpio y presentable, quizá su padre lo lleve a conocer a alguien este mismo día.

-Como ordenes, Princesa… -respondió la Dama, recelando de la presencia de la hechicera, que no tenía buena fama.

-Avisa a mi amado esposo que este día visitaré a mis padres, que llevaré conmigo a mi guardia y que no tomaré riesgos innecesarios, infórmale que confío en su buen juicio para que nuestro hijo no tenga emociones demasiado fuertes, ya sabes lo que los Sanadores nos han pedido… ve ahora a despertarlo, mil gracias, Dama Engla.

***

Había sido un niño maravilloso… fuerte, curioso, decidido… comía con verdadero apetito y jugaba con energía interminable, era la alegría de su padre Thor y el tormento de su madre Helga, porque desde muy corta edad, Elsker descubrió que tenía un poder formidable: La habilidad cambiaformas, que apareció casi con sus primeros destellos de fuerza y magia, era una criatura que heredaba sin duda, lo mejor de sus dos padres.

Cuando Elsker descubrió que su forma exterior solo era relativa, de inmediato se esforzó por parecerse más a su padre y madre Aesir, que a la supuesta herencia Jötunn que tanto le explicaba su abuela Frigga y su nana Engla, así que empleó su capacidad en transformar su piel celeste en blanca, sus ojos rojos en zafiros y su cabeza calva, de tatuajes vivos simulando unos cuernos que no tenía en otra con rizos rubios, solares, que le causaban envidia y cuya diferencia provocaba ya burlas entre los pequeños invitados a sus juegos infantiles.

-Y desde que Elsker comenzó a cambiar, a cada intento, su apariencia no fue nunca la que él deseaba… lo intentaba con tenacidad, y finalmente se rindió… Loki, amor, antes de ver a nuestro niño, quiero suplicarte, por favor, toma tu forma Aesir, hazlo por tu bien…

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi hijo reniega de su apariencia? ¿No le gusta su sangre Jötunn?

-Elsker está confundido, pasa por un momento no muy bueno y no quisiera que el rechazo que siente se proyecte hacia ti, que tanto lo amas y que tanto has esperado por este instante…

-¡Pero él debe verme tal y como soy! ¡No debe renegar de su apariencia! Que vea que soy un gigante de hielo, que me mire con esta piel, estos ojos, y mis cuernos… ¡No voy a mentir para alentar su error!

La voz alterada del menor llegó hasta los oídos de Elsker, que esperaba por su padre Thor y por su padre Loki, porque la noticia de su aparición le fue explicada a detalle, así como los motivos por los que antes no estuvieron juntos, de una manera sencilla. Y aunque en apariencia lo comprendió, respondiendo que, si quería conocer a su otro padre, el hijo de Thor se negó a cambiar su apariencia y amenazó con despreciar a su progenitor si se parecía, aunque fuera un poco al monstruo de piel celeste que odiaba ser. Al escuchar la voz del rubio Dios, Elsker escapó de la mano de Frigga y corrió hasta donde los otros dos caminaban y aun discutían sobre la forma de presentarse.

-¡Padre! –gritaba Elsker, corriendo a dar un salto a los brazos del fortachón, pero se detuvo en seco al ver al acompañante de Thor. Su carita mostró un evidente gesto de sorpresa y tuvo que ser alentado por el mayor para que se acercara.

Loki estaba sin aliento… su hijo estaba finalmente frente a él, después de largos años de no verlo, lo tenía al alcance de sus manos, a un paso de sus besos y de su amor. Pero también el pelinegro estaba enmudecido… aquel hermoso niño tenía el rostro más sorprendente que pudo imaginar… una perfecta piel de luna, blanca, tersa, una mata de negros cabellos que llevaba desordenados y orgullosos al viento… y el más hermoso par de ojos azules que solo tenían rival en los ojos de su otro padre, eran grandes, expresivos y brillantes como un par de inmensos zafiros.

-Elsker, él es Loki… fue él quien te concibió, fue en su vientre que la chispa primera de tu vida comenzó, debía llevarte y sentirte, debiste crecer dentro de él, pero por un acaso del destino, fuiste depositado con todo su amor en el vientre de tu madre Helga… eres bendecido por tenerlos a los dos en tu vida y también yo porque gracias a ellos tú estás aquí… debes comprender, tu padre Loki ha sufrido mucho por no tenerte, mi mayor deseo es que los tres estemos juntos, como la familia que somos y no volvamos a separarnos…

El pequeño continuó mirándolo con curiosidad, repasó de arriba abajo su aspecto: Un hombre alto y esbelto, de piel nívea, de negros cabellos y ojos de esmeralda, con una sonrisa capaz de derretir un muro de hierro reforzado, con los brazos extendidos, reflejando el orgullo que sentía al notar que los esfuerzos de su pequeño por parecer un Aesir lo convertían en una versión diminuta de él mismo, porque cuando Loki cambiaba su forma, aparecía con esos rasos y jamás rubio, esa era su versión Aesir, sin ser la copia de nadie. Estaba ansioso por abrazarle y llenarlo de besos.

-Dile que se vaya… -dijo entonces Elsker, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su padre Thor y aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Dile que se vaya! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero ver la clase de monstruo que es! ¡Dile que se vaya!


End file.
